Convergence! Never give up!
by Ryuko monogatari
Summary: What if Yamcha was more determined to be better? And what if the humans had a transformation of their own? The three humans will by no means be weaklings in relation to the saiyans here, and will be real fighters again. Also a certain red-headband wearing Goku lookalike will be appearing later on! updated sporadically. Currently in Bojack/7 year gap saga. enjoy!
1. the human power race

**Hi everybody! In this story, Yamcha is just… better. He never gives up fighting, quits his baseball career too train, and becomes a less pathetic fighter. Also Mirai Mirai stayed with the Z fighters in the 'past' in order to get some training done with his father and to figure out a strategy to beat the androids. There will be other changes along the road, but we'll jump off that bridge when we get to it XD Anyways, here is Convergence! Never give up!**

'This sucks!' Yamcha thought to himself, kicking a stone while walking through a park. Goku had returned and become a Super Saiyan just a few months before, and while he was happy, it meant that, one again, he felt weak! This was the whole reason he became a fighter in the first place, to become the strongest in the world but now Goku comes back and is like "Oh by the way I'm super overpowered now," it just made him so angry! And just to put the icing on the cake, Bulma had a house guest, and who was it? Of course, it had to be the person who is pretty much responsible for most of the gang dying, the prince of all assholes himself, Vegeta! 'We have 3 years before the androids come and supposedly kill us all, and I've spent the last 4 months moping?! Man, I really am useless,' the former bandit thought to himself.

"Hey, Yamcha!" he heard a nasally-voiced monk shout as he flew towards him.

"Oh, hey Krillin," Yamcha barely had the will to raise his head, let alone smile at one of his oldest friends.

"What's up, buddy? I felt your Ki spike from kame house. Is everything OK?"

Yamcha sighed. After everything this little guy had been through, he always did his best to cheer you up. "Not really, Krillin. I just feel, useless. You know what I mean?" Krillin nodded, "I want to help against the androids, but I just feel like I'm gonna get beaten by some second-rate minion and not be able to fight at all until it's over! It's gonna be the Saibamen all over again! I may as well just go back off into the desert and live my life out there, 'cause I'm not needed here,"

Then, Krillin started shouting, "Are you crazy?! You think that just because there's Super Saiyans now that we should just give up? We both just came back from the dead, for Kami's sake! That kind of says that anything is possible! So we are gonna train our asses off, we are gonna get a whole lot stronger, and we are gonna beat these androids into the ground!" needless to say, Yamcha was surprised at the very un-Krillin way Krillin said all that, but it seemed to hit home **(A.N – get it? Hit home? Coz Yamcha plays baseball?)**.

"You're right, Krillin. We can't let these androids destroy everything we've worked to protect. Super Saiyans or no Super Saiyans, we have got to fight," Yamcha's eyes had a gleam of determination in them. He would not back down so easily. He would become the strongest fighter in the world, and stop these monsters from killing everyone. "We have got to win."

Over the next few weeks, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien banded together to train their human hearts out, each getting some pretty good boosts in strength, but the Saiyans and Piccolo still outclassed them by leaps and bounds, and the three of them were becoming more and more frustrated.

"RRRRRRAAAHHH!" Tien punched a mountain out of frustration, shattering it. "Why do these Saiyans get so strong so fast? We can't keep up!" Yamcha was equally enraged. Only Krillin seemed to be chilled about it.

"Guys, just calm down, they may be stronger, but were still pretty good. And how many Saiyans know the Sokidan? Or the Kikoho? Or the Kienzan?"

Tien grumbled, "I guess…"

"Tien, Krillin, I'm going," Krillin was dumbstruck.

"What? You're just giving up?"

"Look, there's somewhere I've gotta be," the bandit punctuated this statement by flaring his Ki and flying off.

Tien sighed, "Welp, I guess we're down a fighter,"

Krillin just chuckled, "I don't think so."

Bulma and Vegeta were in another yelling match. "Why do you never think about anyone but yourself, you asshole?! Do you think that you're just in your own universe?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, I have to share it with you insects!" the flame-haired Prince retorted. "Besides, I have to kill kakarot, and your bitching is taking up my training time!"

"Oh yeah, and remind me how you're a Super Saiyan?"

"Maybe I would be by now if you weren't such an insufferable BITCH!"

"Bulma! Vegeta! Just stop fighting for once, please!" Mirai bit his lip, trying so hard to not say 'Father'.

"Shut the hell up, boy, you don't have a say in this!"

"Why do you think that you can just tell everyone around you what to do? You aren't the prince of anyone anymore!"

"You know what? F#ck you all, I'm out of this hellhole!" and Vegeta stormed out, broke into the spaceship that Dr Briefs had finished making, and flown out of the atmosphere, leaving Bulma, Vegeta and Mirai staring at the sky. After a while, Bulma broke the silence.

"Called it!" she held her hand out to Mirai, who sighed and gave her 2000 zeni.

"Hey, Bulma!" Yamcha called out.

"Oh, hey Yamcha," Bulma greeted her ex.

"Where's Vegeta going?"

"I dunno,"

"Huh," Yamcha's spirits were lifted even more by the knowledge that Vegeta was no longer there to antagonize him. "Can I ask a favour, Bulma?"

"Sure, what is it?" the blue-haired genius knew that she would get to stretch her brain muscles every time someone asked for help from her.

"Can you make me a gravity room like Vegeta used?"

"Wow, you're really serious about getting stronger, aren't you?"

"You know it,"

"Well I can get it done in about a week, you'll want it in a capsule, right?" Yamcha nodded. "Then yeah, a week,"

"Awesome! Thanks, Bulma! I'll see you then. Hey Mirai! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, you wanna spar sometime?" even though Mirai knew that Yamcha'd decline, he tested the waters anyway. But he was surprised by what the bandit said next.

"Yeah, sure! I'll come over tomorrow, Ok?"

"Oh, O-Ok, see ya!"

"Bye!" and with that, Yamcha flew off, knowing that in just a week, his power would start skyrocketing. He smiled. 'Watch out, Goku, I'm gonna catch you soon!"

 **In space…**

Vegeta had just finished a vigorous shadow-spar at 200x gravity, and was cooling off. He pushed a button, and a hot brown liquid fell into a Styrofoam cup, followed by frothy milk. Vegeta smirked. "Cappucino machine, neat."


	2. the big reveal!

**Welp, you are all so patient and, to be honest lovely people, so I've decidified to update a little earlier than 10 reviews. Also a reason was that I get incredibly bored incredibly easily and halfway through beating up great ape nappa on xenoverse I just thought 'god I really wanna update!' so here it is!**

On exactly the other side of the world, a mother bird was feeding her chicks, two deer had clashed antlers, and a farmer was listening to some country and western music, when a small earthquake hit. Not massive, but definitely big enough to make the nest fall to the ground, the deer to fall over, and for the signal to the farmer's radio to be cut out. Now, you may be wondering, 'what the hell kind of update is this? I want Dragon Ball Z, not David Attenborough!' Well, the cause of this earthquake was a scar-faced man with short spiked hair and an orange gi, and the only being to ever have purple bowl-cut hair, wear a bolero with a popped collar, a pair of pants up to his belly button and his shirt tucked in and look totally badass fighting in the backyard of the most famous woman in the world. Pfft, that's just a Tuesday for me! Yamcha grunted as he blocked Mirai' aimed-at-his-head foot with his forearm, and retorted with a small point-blank Ki blast to the face, sending the time traveller tumbling back twenty feet. Mirai used the white semisphere wall as a springboard and rocketed towards his opponent at breakneck speeds, infusing his arms and legs with Ki. Yamcha did the same, and when the two met in the middle, shockwaves were sent around the world, and if it weren't for the buildings of this world being ridiculously powerful, like, throw-a-person-with-the-force-of-twenty-nuclear-warheads-and-you-only-get-a-dent powerful, West city would no longer exist. The clash began. Mirai and Yamcha threw a seemingly endless barrage of punches and kicks at each other, all the while blocking and dodging and afterimaging, until they both somersaulted backwards to make 30 yards of space, both panting, but the human slightly more.

"Not bad," Yamcha smirked. "But it's over now," and with that, he brought his hands down to his right side, cupping them. "KAME-"

Mirai brought his hands to in front of him, fingers pointing to either side, and began charging his own blast. "SUPER-"

"HAME-"

"BUSTER-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CANNON!" they released their blasts, and in the middle, blue plasma met golden, and they clashed, each one pushing against the other with force enough to destroy the planet if one was not careful. Soon after the clash began, Mirai yellow blast started overtaking Yamcha's, slowly but surely. Then, the blasts just dissipated, and the fighters dropped to the ground, exhausted. Panting, Mirai walked over and helped Yamcha up.

"So, how much power did you use?"

"About a 50th."

"Well damn. Guess I've still got a looong way to go," the bandit tried to sound optimistic, but it came out as more of a frustrated grumble.

"Hey, come on. You put up a great fight. That blast to the face that you gave me? Pretty smart," Mirai tried to lift his spirits, and it seemed to work.

"Yeah, you've still got some soot on your face!" Yamcha laughed, and they both walked inside, exhausted.

 **One week later…**

BUZZxxBUZZxxBUZZ

Yamcha picked up his phone. "Yellow?"

"Hey, Yamcha, it's me,"

"Oh, hi Bulma!"

"Just calling to say that your gravity room is ready, so you can come over to pick it up when you want."  
"Are you, feeling Ok Bulma? You sound kind of, off."

"Just, come over, alright?" This got Yamcha worried.

"Uh, sure. I'll be round soon."

 **Soon…**

The bandit knocked on the door, only to see it open ajar. He walked in, a little worried for Bulma. "Bulma?" He heard retching coming from the bathroom, and he saw the scientist curled over the toilet, spewing up her guts and crying. He rushed over and put his hand on her back. "Bulma, you're sick!" she sniffed.

"No, I'm not, Yamcha. This is so much worse than being sick," she looked up at him, and was scared as to how he would react.

"Oh, Kami what's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant!" Bulma started sobbing uncontrollably again, and Yamcha embraced her, a little shocked that he's the person she'd tell this to.

"That's… I mean… you're…" He didn't know what to say at all. "Why did you tell me?"

Normally, Bulma would have slapped him for focusing on that, but she didn't care right now. "You were coming over anyway and I had to tell someone."

"Well, whose is it? Mirai?"

"Oh, Kami no! He's young enough to be my son!"

Outside, Mirai stiffened.

"No, it's the prince of all bastards himself," She was too disgusted to even say his name. "It was a one-time thing, we both regretted it straight after. Kind of why he left, the asshole."

Yamcha was awestruck. Vegeta had been responsible for killing most of the z fighters, including himself, and when Bulma gives him a place to stay, he gets her f####ng pregnant?! And then he goes off into Kami knows where space, leaving him to pick up the pieces of Bulma's life? He felt his Ki spike higher than it had ever gone before, but it returned to normal as soon as it had come. "Hey, it's alright. How about you talk to Chi Chi? She's gone through this before and she can help you. And if you need me then just call up. Not to mention Mirai. That guy'd probably take a bullet for anyone! I'm sure he'll gladly help you."

Yamcha laughed. "Well, it's gonna be Ok, Bulma. We're all here for you."

Bulma, regaining her composure somewhat, stood up. "Thanks Yamcha. But anyway, here's your gravity room," she held out a green capsule. "It can go up to 300x gravity, but don't go there straight off, you're not a Saiyan!"

They laughed, and Yamcha moved to leave. "Thanks, Bulma! See you round!" ' _One step closer…'_ The human flew off, wondering what was on the cards for the future.

 **Somewhere in space…**

A man with dark purple skin and four arms walked up to a throne. "Master, we have found a large source of power."

"Really?" a deep voice questioned his subject. "Where?"

"A small planet in zone 1-4-B-X-8, called Earth. The inhabitants are known as humans. The majority of them have insignificant strength, not even registering on the scaler, but there is a group of seven whose weakest member comes in at 3274 units! Three of them have Saiyan blood, one is a Namekian, and three are humans. Just one of these could give us enough energy for five creations!"

"Excellent. Set a course for Earth immediately. We will take their power, and with it, we will rule the Galaxy! Not even the kais themselves will be able to rival the might of the Soahc Empire!"

At this announcement, everyone in the control room of the massive warship stood up and began chanting, "All hail Emperor Soahc! All hail Emperor Soahc! All hail Emperor Soahc!"

 **Ok, first of all, I'm disappointed that nobody spotted the teamfoustar reference at the end of last chapter. Dr Briefs almost stopped Goku from leaving coz the ship didn't have a cappuccino machine! Come on, guys!**

 **Secondly, I don't know if I should do Broly in this. What will sway my decision is if I get 20 reviews which say WEN BROLY. Just put WEN BROLY at the end of your review and if I get 20, I will do Broly.**

 **Thirdly, can anyone guess what the name Soahc is a pun on?**

 **Fourthly, sorry that it was a little more fluffy this chapter, but apparently "character building" is important *cynical sigh***

 **Fifthly, it's time to answer some reviews!**

 **pr0dz: You are very correct, sir. Watching the show, I always felt that Yamcha was too hard done by, and thought tht something more tien-ish could've been done with him. And I'm thinking of mixing wolf fang fist with the Kamehameha to make the Kibahameha (lit. fang destruction wave) wolf'd be in there somewhere, but Okimahameha didn't have the same ring to it.**

 **JollyPayton: Why thank you my frend. I do intend to continue, after all it' be a pretty crummy oneshot wouldn't it?**

 **Big thanks to TheAlphaOfLife for following and to thatguy99991 for favouriting!**

 **Wow, put some syrup on this bold coz it's a whole lot of waffle! Thanks and see ya in the next update! Remember, 10 reviews equals another update!**


	3. fix the biggest flaws

**Fwoo, this is awkward. So, I've changed my goals. When a chapter reaches 50 views because BARELY ANY OF YOU ARE REVIEWING! I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed, lol I kid its fine. But yeah, 50 views and a new chapter begins. Speaking of which…**

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were sparring when they felt a familiar power level flying towards them. "Hey, it's Yamcha!" Goku recognized his old friend as he waved. "Hey, Yamcha!"

The baseball player touched down. "Hey Goku, Gohan, Piccolo," the three waved or nodded at him. "Listen, Goku, can I ask a favour?"

Goku, ever the kind-hearted selfless guy said "sure, what do you need?"

Yamcha's heart lifted as he saw the genuine smile on his friend's face. "Can you teach me the Kaio-ken?" Goku looked shocked for a second.

"Why do you wanna learn that?"

"I want to get stronger, Goku. You can multiply your power so much with Kaio-ken and I want to be useful for the androids!" Yamcha was practically begging at this point, something that made Piccolo almost smile, but he settled for a hmph.

"Well, alright, but you need to know that if this doesn't work your body's gonna be ruined," Yamcha almost exploded with excitement.

"YES! Thank you Goku! I won't let you down!"

 ** _Later…_**

Alright, so the Kaio-ken takes energy from your cells and uses it to multiply your Ki for a short time. That's why this is so dangerous. If you go into too big a Kaio-ken you can kill yourself. But, the bigger the Kaio-ken you can do, the longer you can stay in the smaller ones," Goku was reciting word for word what King Kai told him, hoping Yamcha'd understand. When Yamcha nodded, he continued. "So, you're stronger than I was when I learned, and you have a pretty good feel of your Ki, so learning it should be easier for you than it was for me. To find your cell's energy, you need to push all your Ki to the back of your mind. Ignore it, and search only for the tiny amounts of power in each single cell." Yamcha got into a meditative stance and began pushing all his Ki into his foot. Noticing this, Goku stopped him. "No, don't literally push your Ki, just ignore it."

"It's pretty hard, Goku, there is quite a lot."

"Yeah, I guess there is. Wait, I know!" Goku's sudden burst of god forbid intelligence surprised them both. "Hey, Gohan, what's that black and silver thing that Chi-Chi got you for your 4th birthday?"

Gohan, who was watching from a nearby rock, was surprised that his dad needed to know that. "Oh, my microscope?"

"Yeah! It makes things look bigger, right?"

"Yeah, the lenses zoom an image in to the viewer."

"Right! So you need to zoom in past your Ki into your cells. Re-learn to control the energy inside your cells."

"What does it feel like?"

"Hmm, it's kinda like your regular Ki, just sort of, spikier."

"Cool, I think I get it," he got into a meditative stance and began searching within himself. He went past his considerable masses of Ki but hit a wall. It was like his Ki was stopping him from going further. He could feel the power on the other side of it, and started banging on it with all his might, but to no avail. Then he had an idea. He drew on his Ki, and infused his 'fists' with it. He tried again, and it wouldn't budge, but he could feel that it was thinner. He drew on it more, and the wall got smaller and smaller and smaller. Then he hit it with all his strength, and suddenly he felt so small.

There, he saw the power that his cells carried, and it dwarfed his own by so much. If we was a wave, this was a whole ocean! While each cell only had a tiny amount of power, there were over a hundred thousand billion cells, each bursting with miniscule energy. "I got it, Goku!"

Goku was impressed, it took him nearly two weeks to learn it, and it took Yamcha only an hour. "Nice one! Now, draw on a tiny amount of that energy, and blow it up. He could see that a thin red aura was already forming round Yamcha, while thin and sparking, it was definitely there.

Yamcha pulled on the energy, only taking a fraction from each cell. It flew towards his Ki, and he suddenly felt more alive than ever before, and a strong aggressive red aura replaced its weak predecessor. "Holy Kami! This feels awesome!" He flew into the air and began throwing the fastest Katas he knew, testing his newfound power. Then, as quickly as his strength came, it left, and he collapsed, falling into Goku's arms, who set him down.

"That was amazing, Yamcha! You did it first try! It took me forever to learn," Yamcha was exhausted.

"Tha-thanks, Goku. I couldn't have done it without you," He fell asleep, and Goku took him into his house and set him on the couch to rest.

The next day, Yamcha set his Gravity chamber up, and set it to 15x gravity. 'I'm not gonna go crazy, I mean, king Kai's place had ten times, so a little more than that should be good to start.' He turned the machine on, and felt himself get pulled to the ground. 'Well, let's get started'. He started a Katas, and the time flew by.

A few hours later, Yamcha called up Krillin and Tien. "Hey, guys? I've had an idea," Tien rubbed his 3 eyes and yawned.

"Can this wait? Goku taught me Kaio-ken, I'm drained, and Krillin's worse."

The short man tried to laugh, but it came out as a wheeze. "Yeah, I went too far, took too much energy, almost died. Again."

"Ah, you'll get better soon. Either way, I think we should gather the dragon balls," Tien blinked with his third eye, a rare occasion.

"And wish for what? To get stronger?"

"No, man! What has Goku relied on more that his strength?" Krillin chuckled.

"Our outstanding moral support?" Tien laughed, and Yamcha did a double-take.

"Senzu beans!" The lightbulbs lit up for the bald humans. "We should wish for bags of unlimited senzu beans! That way we'll never run out!" Tien looked one of his oldest friends right in the eye.

"Yamcha? That may be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Yamcha laughed.

"Nah, I think me saying you and Launch should get together was pretty good," Krillin decided to join in the jibing, temporarily forgetting his exhaustion.

"Yeah, how is that by the way?" Tien went a dark shade of red, and the other two burst out laughing.

"Don't ask. It's complicated," this made Krillin and Yamcha laugh even harder. Oh, these three were ready for the androids. But were they ready for the threat currently orbiting the planet in a red triangular ship?

 **And scene! Take five, guys!**

 **Yamcha: can we get McDonalds?**

 **Fine, but don't you dare spill any in my studio, understand?**

 **Yamcha: Alright!**

 **This one took a while and was literally me fixing my two biggest problems with dbz. Also I want it to be an important part of the story. Oohh, trust me, these two lovely changes will make an enormous change to the story, I promise!**

 **Now for the shoutouts!**

 **Reviews**

 **1.** **Pr0dz (again? Wow, thanks, man!): I guess so. And on your second point, changes have been made. Pr0dz pointed out that I should be calling Trunks 'Mirai' so as not to give himself away, and he is MARTER THAN I AM!**

 **2.** **Bk42bk42: first of all, your name is a bitch to type, cos my k key doesn't work, and getting it takes ages! You win the get the dbz reference challenge! You get a muffin (3 there you go. Enjoy. You also made the point about Trunks' name, and are also SMARTER THAN ME! I try with the fight scenes, and never know if I do well(! I do well!) with them, so reviews like this lift my spirits, thanks bro! And WEN BROLY indeed.**

 **3.** **DestinyMason: Aww, thanks dude! Also is Soahc THAT obvious? Ah well XD!**

 **Same rules as usual then. 50 views equals me starting the next chapter, a WEN BROLY on the end of 10 reviews from different people will make me use a Broly movie in this, and I am always looking for help with writing this, so ideas are always welcome! Also, quick contest: what do you think I look like? I am a 16 year old white male from England. That is all the clue you get. The person who is closest gets to become an OC in this fic. Deal?**

 **One more thing. I have written a story of Doctor Who and Percy Jac** **kson, is anyone interested?**

 **Alright then. Break!**


	4. Soahc landing

**And here is chapter 4! I have to warn you now, updates will be much slower than usual, as I have AS exams soon, mocks before then, and ALL THE REVISION! But anyways, here is the chapter!**

Tien was flying west around the planet, holding the dragon radar in one hand and rubbing his shoulder with the other. 'Man, Kaio-ken hurts like hell! I guess this is what it feels like to be Vegeta's pride!' He chuckled lightly at his joke, oh, he was definitely using that once Vegeta returned. He knew the Saiyan couldn't resist a challenge, and these androids were the best he'd get. The dragon radar beeped, and he flew down to a nearby forest, to see a dragon ball in a birds' nest. He quickly pocketed the orange sphere and flew off in search of the next, totally oblivious to the danger that was befalling his friends as he continued his quest.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled, firing a blast at Gohan, who was free from studies for "exactly 1 hour, and NO MORE!" as Chi Chi warned him.

Gohan reacted by diving under the blast, and using it as a hiding place as he crept up on his father. He drove an uppercut straight into Goku's chin, and began peppering him with a barrage of punches and kicks to his abdomen. Goku began blocking his son's attacks and retaliating with some of his own. They sparred with surprising ferocity, and a passer-by would probably mistake them for eternal rivals rather than father and son. The exchange of blows continued until Gohan afterimage'd behind Goku, hit him in the small of his back, then the middle of his back twice and kicked him, sending him flying. "Masenko HAAAA!" Gohan yelled, firing a thin but strong and fast beam of light towards Goku, and it hit dead on, causing him to collapse to the floor, panting. Gohan let himself drop to the ground, exhausted. He walked over to Goku, and sat down beside him. "Did I do well, Dad?"

Goku smiled down at his son. After everything the Super Saiyan had missed, this little kid still did everything he could to make his father proud. He vowed then and there that as he would never abandon his family for anything. Never. "Yes, Gohan. You did amazing. Where did you learn that combo? Totally caught me off guard!"

Gohan smiled broadly. "Well, Mom gave me some anatomy work, and I came across a chapter in my textbook about pressure points. Then I remembered how much Saiyan's tails hurt and applied that to where your tail used to be. Then I used your tension to get in some more hits and threw a blast. Pretty cool, huh?"

Goku was impressed. He always thought that strategy was more about just how to fight someone, not where to hit them. He knew about the neck chop, but he never had an explanation for why it worked. "Yeah, that's awesome! And hiding under my Kamehameha? You really are-" Goku froze, and his face seemed to be in pain. "G-Gohan. Run!" He managed to get out, but it was too late. His son had likewise been frozen by an invisible force, and the two were slowly rising and flying towards a large ship parked on the top of a nearby mountain.

Piccolo had used the multi-form to make a copy of himself to spar with. He was thinking about possible ways to improve the technique, for example, using his Namekian magic to make the clone last longer, or figuring out how to pour Nail's consciousness into the copy, so as to have a new opponent to fight with, but none had worked. He and his clone were evenly matched, and neither one could get an advantage over the other. And then, the clone disappeared, and Piccolo froze, just like Goku had. He fought against it as hard as possible, managing to move his hands a little, but only succeeded in exhausting himself even further, to the point of passing out.

Mirai was deadlifting a mountain as a Super Saiyan when he was frozen. The mountain broke in half as he froze, unable to channel his Ki or his physical strength. He was lifted away, with a severe sense of worry for the humans. If there was an opponent strong enough to incapacitate someone who killed Frieza, then the whole world was in danger.

Tien had just collected the fifth dragon ball when he felt Yamcha and Krillin flying towards him. As they came closer, he saw that they had very worried expressions, and readied himself for the bad news. "Tien, quick, Goku, Gohan, Mirai and Piccolo have vanished!" Yamcha shouted.

Tien was surprised. The four strongest beings currently on the planet were all gone? Odd. "What happened?"

Krillin spoke up. One moment they were sparring, and the next their Ki jus, vanished! Piccolo held on for a moment, but then I think he passed out," This was very worrying. There seemed to be a threat targeting strong warriors, and they were probably next on the list.

Tien looked up at his comrades, fists clenched, all 3 eyes narrowed. "We have to help them," Yamcha put his hand on Tien's shoulder.

"I know, Tien, but what can we do? These guys got Mirai, a Super Saiyan! We've barely mastered normal Kaio-ken let alone anything higher! We need to think of a plan before rushing in."

"This is what we train for! For a day when the big guns can't fight and we're the only hope the world has. This is that day. We can't just sit back! For all we know, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Mirai are being killed! So whoever's done this, they're going to pay. We fight them. We stop them. **(A/N bonus points if you get that reference)**

Gohan awoke to a cell, being guarded by two purple beings with four arms. He looked around to see his father, still passed out with a pained expression on his face. Angered, he fired a Ki blast at the cell wall, but nothing happened. No ball of energy, no explosion, nothing. One of the guards spoke up. "Don't even try to use your Power in there. The ball in the corner of the room constantly absorbs it from your body, even faster if you try to wield it,"

Gohan was surprised. "You can sense my Ki?" the second guard scoffed.

"Sense your what now? No! The ball alerts us to when the Power absorption hastens. How did we get stuck guarding the Saiyans instead of control-work, Yan?" Ugly no. 1 turned to his companion.

"Maybe because SOMEONE broke the snuj machine in room 12 and blamed it on me! For the last time, Hcnar, I am not your personal fall-guy!"

While those two bickered, Gohan worked at bringing his dad round. He clicked in his face, slapped him, bit him, and then had a thought. He went to Goku's ear and whispered, "Dad, Mom threw out all the bacon," Goku leapt up, bursting into Super Saiyan and yelling. The sheer force of his aura was enough to break the cell bars and knock the guards to a nearby wall, where Gohan then knocked them out with swift neck chops. "Morning, Dad."

Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan and walked to his son. "What happened? We were in the field, then we froze and got knocked out."

"We've been kidnapped. These aliens are taking our energy through those machines, I don't know what for though," Goku searched for any familiar Ki nearby, and found Piccolo in a cell on the floor above, and Trunks, or as he asked everyone to call him, Mirai, two floors below. He was considering whether to get Mirai's strength, or Piccolo's smarts first to get them out. He made a decision, he turned to Gohan and said "Piccolo's upstairs one floor, we have to get him."

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were standing outside the open door of the ship, trying to sense their friends. "Well, Goku and Gohan are out, surprise surprise," Krillin snickered.

"It looks like they're going to get Piccolo, we should get Mirai. Be ready to use Kaio-ken if you need it, but only then," Yamcha laid out their plan. The other two nodded, and the humans walked into the huge ship.

A guard ran to the large throne and bowed, before stating, "Lord Soahc, two of the prisoners have escaped, the Saiyans on floor 6h, sir," The huge emperor tensed at the news, but only slightly.

After a long pause, he replied "Send in the swarm," The guard seemed shocked at his answer.

"The swarm, your excellency? Forgive me, but is that not a little extr-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the guard suddenly had burning holes in all four of his elbows.

The giant rose from his chair ad stalked towards the helpless guard. "You are not my chief of security, imbecile. You do not tell me how to react when SAIYANS ESCAPE OUR HIGHEST SECURITY CELLS!" he crushed his legs under his foot, and walked back to his throne. "Someone remove this scum from my ship. And someone else, send the swarm to the Saiyans' current location. And send more security to the third Saiyan's cell. I am taking no chances with the killer of Frieza the empowered," three more guards bowed and went about their duties. A screen beeped at a control desk, and emperor Soahc turned, "WHAT NOW?!"

The alien working at the desk slowly turned her chair to timidly reply to her leader. "Um, th-there are intruders at the entrance, sir, heading towards the third Saiyan, sir," the emperor smiled smugly.

"Then they will meet death at the hands of the greatest army in the Soahc Empire, the guards I just sent will crush them under boot!" The controller looked to the floor and muttered.

"Their weakest is 2500, sir," she was clearly hoping that he wouldn't hear her, but unfortunately, he did.

"WHAT? 2500? This day just gets better and better. Send the Mauriatia **(A/N pronounced more-ee-ah-she-ah)**. It will deal with them. Oh, and turn on the immobilizer when they meet it. Oh, this shall be hilarious."

 **AAAnd scene! Great job again, guys!**

 **Blue Launch: Yeah, you were awesome, Tien!**

 **Tien: (Blushing) Laaaauuuunnch!**

 **This was fun to write, and all came to me in a random burst of 'holy crap an idea' moments! Now for the review replies!**

 **1.** **Nameless Namek Warrior – thanks! They're not quite at 'keeping up' level yet, but they're slowly getting there. They will temporarily surpass them sometime in the androids saga, though Saiyans will just cheat and go "hey, you know that thing, I do where I make myself fifty times stronger? I'm gonna do that TWICE!" you know. I have changed the description to accommodate your point about the rating, as you can see. The third thing was just a mis-type on my part. It shall be rectified, do not despair. Good to know you're enjoying the fic!**

 **2.** **JollyPayton – Yeah, I'm thinking of only putting power levels in where there's a fight scene, but here's a rough idea: WARNING! MATHS AHEAD! So I checked online to see if someone had done a power level list, and there was one that said Yamcha was at 80,000 before the 3 years and 600,000 after, so a 520,000 unit difference. I divided this number by (365*3) to figure out by how many scouter units he got stronger per day, and its 475 at light training. BUT in this he's training super hard, so I make this 1,000 per day, or just under 1 Raditz (that's right, you all forget that even in canon, Frieza saga Yamcha could utterly destroy Raditz! He fights Mirai after four weeks, making a 28000 increase, putting him at 108,000 when he fought Mirai, while base Mirai was at five – I mean 5,292,000, roughly 49 times Yamcha's strength.**

 **3.** **JollyPayton (again! Concerning the 'what do I look like' contest) Wow. Just, wow. I mean, that's wrong, but it's astonishing! You literally described by arch-nemesis in primary school! Just for that your OC may just be in my fic somewhere in a school named after what's on the dragon balls ;) ;). I will be revealing where to find a picture of me in five chapters time, Okey dokey!**

 **WEN BROLY count: 2/10**

 **And that's all, folks! Don't forget to view, review, favourite and follow this story!**


	5. Our time to shine : )

**Hey, so remember when I said updates would be slower? I kind of lied. Yeah, turns out I've unintentionally been updating steadily on Mondays and Thursdays, so I guess that's my schedule. Mondays and Thursdays, or as close as I can get, OK? Great. Without further ado, chapter 5!**

"Solar flare!" Tien shined with the light of the sun, blinding the guards in their way.

"Sokidan!" Yamcha summoned his shining baseball of death and instructed it to hit each of the aliens, halting them in their tracks.

"Scatter Kamehameha!" Krillin shot a slow mo beam, which he then split into five, each sub-beam hitting and taking out a guard.

The trio re-lowered their Ki and continued running down the hallway, towards Mirai's Ki signature, weak though it was at the time. "Oh, shit," Yamcha cursed as he turned the corner and saw a massive robot with four arms, shoulder mounted missile launchers, what looked like Gatling lasers, and some powerful looking fists. "Great. No Ki to sense. Guess we're gonna have to get used to that. Let's go!" Yamcha leaped towards the hulking machine and planted his fist right in its red flashing core. It stumbled back, then raised its own fist and smacked him to the ground. "Man, that thing is strong!" He flared his Ki and began peppering the mech with punches, kicks and palm thrusts, all the while avoiding its massive fists. Then, he just stopped. His hands froze in mid-air, and he dropped to the floor with a thud. Tien and Krillin, baffled, flared their own Ki and attacked the beast. They, too froze and dropped to the floor.

"Wh-what the hell?" Krillin spluttered, fighting with all his strength.

"Why can't we move?" Tien was clearly struggling against the immobilizer.

In the control room, Emperor Soahc was laughing loudly at the hilarious sight, but then stopped when he saw a red aura flare around Krillin.

"Kaio-ken!" Krillin yelled, hoping the extra power would help him move better. And to his surprise, the force stopping his movement went away as soon as he did. He jumped and kicked the Mauriatia twenty feet back, making a foot-shaped dent in the machine's face. "Guys, use the Kaio-ken, you'll be able to move!" he knew that it wouldn't last, but he didn't feel like the power was slipping, so it would work for now.

"Kaio-ken!" Tien and Yamcha shouted, glowing red and being freed from the immobilizer's hold, they started throwing hit after fit onto the beast, but it wouldn't stay down. Every time it went down, it got straight back up. It shot a missile at Krillin, making him careen backwards, only to bounce off a wall with his feet, fly towards it again and get shot by multiple red rays. Tien was having similar luck, only every time a hit connected he was shocked by a bolt of electricity from the machine's hide. And Yamcha? Well, he was being pinned down by the mech's massive fists, getting pummelled over and over again by the monster punching him before he could get up. He exploded his Ki, and jumped back to gain ground, as did Tien and Krillin. "Try blasts, close quarters isn't working!" he squatted and held his right wrist with his left hand, right hand facing up. "Here's a new trick I've learned. SOKIDAN CLOUD!" and dozens of mini Sokidan balls appeared around him. He directed them to the Mauriatia, and they began striking it, some exploding, some piercing its armour.

Tien grinned. "You're not the only one with a new move, Yamcha," he extended his hands outwards, fingers pointing forward shaped in a circle. "DODON GATLING RAY!" and hundreds of rays shot from forth his fingers, alternating round the circle. Now it was Krillin's turn to show off.

"Not bad, but this is MY new attack!" he raised his right hand, and a large yellow disc of destruction appeared. "Kienzan barrage!" he threw the disc, and immediately made another with his other hand, repeating this multiple times. The Mauriatia was being blown up, impaled and sliced by the three human's advanced techniques. Its head piece sparked, and it fell to the ground, smoking piece by smoking piece. The humans fell out of their Kaio-kens, and panted, pretty tired from the extended time using the boost.

"F*&K! F*&K! F*&K! F*&K! F*&K!" the emperor was amazed and enraged that the intruders had somehow not only overcome the immobilizer, but also destroyed his favourite creation. He thumped his throne's armrest, breaking it off completely, where it crushed his third attendant of the journey. "HOW?! HOW DID THEY DO THAT?" the controller of the console that beeped answered again.

"Umm, sir? When they glowed red, the scaler lost a reading. It is possible they tapped into a form of Power that we cannot scan, freeze or absorb. However, the last reading we got was over five thousand units!" Soahc turned to the girl.

"Then turn on all absorbers in their vicinity. Drain what normal Power they have. See how they are tired now after losing their red Power. I think that using that red power up drains their regular strength.

Krillin opened up his bag o' beans and gave each fighter a senzu to heal them up. "We may not have an infinite amount, but these'll do for now,"

Feeling his strength return to him Tien smiled. "Thanks, Krillin, we'll need our strength if these guys are gonna freeze us.

Yamcha started running towards Mirai's signature again. "Come on, let's get Mirai, we can talk on the way," Krillin chuckled at how serious his friend had gone.

"Sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

They ran down the corridor, opting to stay out of the way of guards, just so they didn't raise the alarm… again. Whenever they did see a guard block the way, they took them out with a swift neck chop and carried on. They reached Mirai's cell only to see a heavy steel door in the way. "I got this, guys," Yamcha extended his hand to fire a Ki blast, but failed. "What the?" he couldn't gather his Ki at all, and if he did, it left him a second later.

"Just punch it, we'll worry about your Ki later," Tien chided. Yamcha punched the door down and saw about 40 guards readied to fight them.

"Hi," Yamcha cautiously tested the water, and got 40 blasters pointed at him.

"Screw the pleasantries, get to Mirai, Krillin and I will deal with these guys," Tien was tired of obstacles constantly showing up. Yamcha nodded and ran towards the cell, getting blocked off by 5 guards. "SOLAR FLARE!" Tien yelled, and a bright light shone from his body, blinding all the unsuspecting guards. Or so he thought. All that happened was he looked like an idiot. "Dammit. Old fashioned way?"

Krillin looked at him and smirked. "Old fashioned way," They ignited their auras, yelled and jumped into battle.

"Immobolize… NOW!" Soahc ordered, and his second in command, a being still pretty big but smaller than Soahc. The number 2 turned a lever and the humans lost all control of their bodies once again.

"Dammit!" Tien struggled to move again, and activating his Kaio-ken, the other two doing the same. They started dodging, blocking and attacking the guards.

"You know, up close and massed these guys are much harder to fight, it must be handy having an army like this, right?" Krillin used his favourite move, comic relief.

Tien rolled his third eye. "Yeah, and we can't use blasts, so we'll have to deal with it," he punctuated his statement by knocking a guard out with a swift kick to the groin.

In space, Vegeta winced.

Yamcha got into a familiar stance, facing five aliens. "Hey, Tien, I'm gonna have to steal a couple of your moves. Four Witches!" and two arms sprouted from Yamcha's sides. "Triform! And two more Yamchas appeared to be pulled from the first, in the same stance. "Dozen fang fist!" all three shouted, and they pounced on the unsuspecting guards, hitting them with unordered punches, claws and palm-thrusts, quickly wearing them down. Krillin and Tien grinned.

"Nice one, Yamcha!" with new vigour, the three jumped back into the fight.

"I can't believe that there's minions giving us a hard time!" Krillin remarked

"Yeah, usually they're really weak compared to the big bad guy."

"Piccolo, Red Ribbon, Garlic Jr., Saibamen, except for me, Frieza's army, these are the first grunts to give us a run for our money," Yamcha was worried and excited as to how strong these guys leader was going to be.

 **Aaand scene! I'm going to get Dominoes, any of you guys want anything?**

 **Mirai, Gohan and Goku: one of every pizza!**

 **Guys, that's gonna cost like 500 quid!**

 **Anyways, this one was fun to write, again. Maybe I just enjoy writing? But at this point I have to address an issue. In this fic, regular Kaio-ken works as a doubler, and from there its x3, x4 etc. so Kaio-ken x2 means nothing and is just for effect. Anyways, here are the power levels:**

 **Yamcha: 118000 (236000 with Kaio-ken)**

 **Krillin: 115000 (230000 with Kaio-ken) (he isn't using the gravity chamber yet, he's focusing on mastering Kaio-ken, hence why he went too far earlier.**

 **Tien: 120000 (240000 with Kaio-ken) (was always a little stronger than my main man Yamcha, so makes sense that he's a little ahead.)**

 **Mauriatia: 250000 (make them work at Kaio-ken level, also pretty sturdy either way.**

 **Soahc guards: roughly 40000-70000 (could kick some Frieza force ass, except Recoome and above.**

 **Soahc himself: you'll see…**

 **Now for the review replies:**

 **1.** **Lord Terronus (not logged in): Thanks! The transformations will appear after the Soahc empire arc, but before perfect Cell. I think that narrows it down enough. And in answer to your silent question, Bardock won't be here for a looooong time, I've got to get through androids, bug monsters, possible Brolys (Brolies?) and the seven years of peace before the king of all badasses gets dropped into this story.**

 **2.** **Lord Terronus again: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaah! That genuinely made me laugh so hard when I read it! Unfortunately, my lord, that's not how it works. It needs to be 20 WEN BROLY's on different reviews and different people. I think that if I were doing the WEN BROLY spamming counts rule, JollyPayton would've given me about 9001 WEN BROLY's just to make a point! But thank you for making me laugh, my Lord!**

 **WEN BROLY count: 4/20**

 **Also, keep guessing what I look like to be in the fic!**

 **And that's all, folks!**


	6. the awesome showdown

**Chapter 6! This is the longest I've ever committed to a story! Thanks for all your amazing support with this fic, and I hope that in the future I can make your support worth it. Without further ado… the climax of the Soahc arc!**

Goku and Gohan were just at Piccolo's cell when they saw that the bars had been bent. They looked around the room trying to feel out his energy, with no success. Then they heard a roar and a green arm flew out from the shadows, stretching towards Goku's head. The rest of Piccolo's body followed the arm and almost kicked Gohan, then stopped. "Oh, it's you two. You got taken too?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, we both got sort of frozen and pulled towards this ship,"

"Oh, that's what happened, I went unconscious after they froze me," Gohan looked confused, but went on.

"They have these machines that stop us from using our Ki and absorb it," Goku nodded.

"Yeah, so its close quarters from here on in. don't waste your energy. Where do we go now? I can sense two or three really strong people that way, and the other way is Mirai. Should we split up?" Piccolo shook his head.

"We have to stick together if we're getting weaker, and I think Mirai is being covered. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha are here and heading towards him,"

"So we head for the group of strong guys up top?" Piccolo nodded.

"Let's go."

"Hyah!" Tien punched the last of the guards into the air, who was then kicked back to the floor by Krillin, and then got kicked to the wall by Yamcha.

"That's the last of them," Yamcha said, dropping out of Kaio-ken, seeing that he could move again.

"Huh," Tien pondered. "Either they turned off the freeze ray, or one of them has to be in a room with us for us to be frozen,"

"Either way, we've gotta get Mirai," Krillin reminded them. They turned a corner to see an exhausted-looking Mirai held to a table with some sort of metal, and needles going into his entire body. "Holy shit!" Krillin cursed, freeing Mirai from his prison, and feeding him a Senzu bean.

"Wha? What happened?"

"You were kidnapped and these bastards locked you up with needles going into you," Yamcha spat, his Ki rising further than natural again.

"Well, let's get out of here," Mirai jumped, and fell flat on his face*. "Why can't I fly?"

"They're absorbing our energy, so no blasts or flying."

"Crap,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Yamcha chuckled. But Goku and Gohan have Piccolo, and are heading for these really strong guys, so I think we should go there. Also, be careful, they can freeze you if they're in a room with you. They look like purple humans with 4 arms,"

"Whoah, exposition overload," Mirai commented, and the fourth wall slightly cracked.

"SHIT! They're on their way here? Why the hell don't they just leave?"

"Why don't we, sir?" assistant number four got crushed.

"You!" Soahc pointed to the girl who was giving him all his answers. "How many creations can we get from the Power harvested so far?"

She ran some numbers and gasped. "Thirty six, sir!"

"Thirty six? Sweet mother of Beerus that's a lot! If we leave now, we can end this war in two weeks at maximum! But first, kill the intruders and prisoners."

"Hey, does anyone else hear buzzing?" Goku thought out loud.

"Yeah, it sounds like tiny wings," Piccolo confirmed. Gohan was about to speak up when he saw a cloud of tiny silver insects with sparking feelers fly towards them. Out of instinct, Piccolo extended his arm to vaporise them, to no avail. Goku went to punch them, and was subsequently blown back ten feet by 20000 volts coming from the sparking feelers. He got up and shivered, his palm tree hair sticking out in even more directions.

"Be careful, guys, their stings hurt a lot," Gohan tried using his covered foot to stomp the machines, but they flew around him and zapped him on the arms, sending him to his father. Piccolo was the only one to not attack, instead opting to dodge the cloud, until he realised he was tiring much faster because of the absorption. Of his Ki, and he started getting zapped every which way. Every time one of them tried to get up, they were zapped by the Swarm, and eventually they were smoking almost dead bodies, covered in burn marks and metal mosquitos. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Mirai burst into the room, the humans igniting their Kaio-kens and blasting the bugs to smithereens.

"Mirai, take these three outside, there's no guards left that way. We'll be out in a sec," Yamcha was so excited to finally be the one to tell someone else to 'stay out of the way' he almost squealed, but contained himself. Mirai nodded, scooped up the Saiyans and the Namekian and ran them out.

Tien knelt over, signalling the humans to do so too. "Here's the plan. Krillin, you go round the back and make a distraction Yamcha, you go and break down the roof, and I'll get the door open," the door opened. Tien blinked with his third eye, and shrugged. "Well, there goes my plan," he walked to the door, when Yamcha stopped him.

"What if it's a trap?"

"Then it's getting sprung," Krillin smiled darkly and followed Tien. Yamcha shrugged and followed.

Soahc was looking out of the massive window of the control deck, back to the door, when they walked in. "Now," he calmly instructed, and the humans lost all movement. He turned his throne around to face his prisoners. "Welcome. I am lord Soahc, ruler of the empire of the same name. You have broken into my ship, taken three valuable items, caused extreme damage to soldiers and military technology, and are responsible for me killing four of my attendants! For that, I must execute you!" The massive ruler pointed to his second in command, who punched his hands. "This is Maldeb, my number two. He is the second strongest living being in my empire, and will be more than enough to kill you,"

"Kaio-ken!" the three shouted in unison, and they jumped out of the way just as a massive fist was headed for each of them. They all sprung towards Maldeb, who had taken a defensive stance with two arms, and an offensive stance with the other two. The Z fighters did everything they could to get a hit on the beast, but every time they got close enough, they were swatted away. Yamcha afterimage'd behind him, aiming his leg at his neck, but was blown away by an energy wave. "That's it! Time for another new move!" Yamcha placed his hands on his right hand side, facing Maldeb with his fingers shaped to look like claws. He gathered energy, and a greyish red ball of plasma formed in his hands. He growled, and yelled "KIBAHAMEHA!" and thrust his hands forward, making a huge grey-red wave barrel towards Maldeb, who took it head on and was sent flying back 20 yards.

"My turn!" Krillin yelled, and dropped out of his Kaio-ken in the Kamehameha position, but instead of a blue ball of energy forming, it was a vibrant red. "KAIOHAMEHA!" and the superfast wave flew towards Maldeb, again knocking him over and back.

Tien didn't showboat, he just placed his hands in a vague diamond shape and shouted "KAIKOHO!" and a red square beam hit the beast again, finally knocking him out.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Soahc roared as he saw his best soldier get beaten. "NOW MALDEB'S DOWN? THAT IS IT!" he rose from his throne and stared down the three humans, eyes blazing with murderous intent, gritting his teeth. "You die now," he opened his mouth, and a huge green Ki Sphere burst from it, barrelling towards the humans. They all leapt out of the way, but then the blast split into three smaller blasts which followed them.

Tien was the first to go down. H was cornered by his blast and tried to deflect it into the ground, but as soon as it touched his arm, hundreds of sparks of electricity raced up and covered his body, causing excruciating pain. Then, the blast exploded, sending him flying back, with him ending up writhing on the floor.

Next Krillin tried to destroy his blast with a Kamehameha, but when the attacks met, the lightning shot down Krillin's blast as if it were conducted, and struck him, having the same effect as it had on Tien. He fell to the floor. Now, Only Yamcha remained. Soahc roared with laughter. "Hahahahahaaaaa! Taste the wrath of my Chaos Conductor Cannon!" Yamcha dipped, ducked, dodged and dove out of the path of the ball, missing by only a few centimetres away. "There is no hope, human! This attack was designed to kill those stronger than me! Not that you are, of course!" he paid no attention to the purple giant, focusing on not getting hit. Then he had an idea.

"Kaio-ken!" he yelled, and flew towards Soahc, afterimaging behind him at the last second. The sphere hit Soahc square in the chest, and he dropped to the floor, screaming in agony. Or so Yamcha thought. In fact, the moment he dropped out of Kaio-ken he froze, totally unable to move, and Soahc rose to his full height, totally unharmed, with lightning sparking around his lower right hand.

"You fool," He taunted. "That was my attack. Do you really think I wouldn't know how to defend against it?"

"K-Kaio-" he was cut off by Soahc picking him up by his head with one of his hands, and pummelling him with the other three, all the while getting shocked by lightning.

"Once I kill you, I will drain your world of its tiny amounts of Power. Then, I shall create an Armada! The technology of my empire can change raw energy into tangible items. THIS GALAXY SHALL BE MINE!"

"KIKOHO!" they heard someone shout, and Soahc was sent flying back into the wall. On the other side of the blast was Tien, panting and still sparking from the attack

"Upstart Triclops BASTARD!" the emperor screamed, charging for Tien. Then a lightning-covered Krillin jumped in front of the giant with two fingers on each hand pointing at his head.

"SOLAR FLARE!" and the humans looked away, but everyone else got totally blinded by the light. Then Yamcha pulled himself off of the ground, and burst into Kaio-ken.

"Kiba-" he began chanting, a grey and red ball of plasma forming in his hands.

"Oh, no you don't!" Soahc growled, charging another Chaos Conductor Cannon in his mouth.

"Hame-"

"RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The ball was shot forth from his mouth straight at Yamcha.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" And what Yamcha expected was to see a greyish red beam strike an electric blue(galoo) ball and a one-sided beam struggle to occur against him, but before his attack reached the sphere, a bright red blast from behind him struck, then his own beam joined the battle. He screamed in torture at the lightning arcing round his body, then turned to see Krillin taking even more electric power than him, firing his Kaiohameha.

"KAIKOHO!" and a red square beam joined the struggle, stopping the ball in midair and removing some of the pain from the other two humans.

"HOW?" Soahc was baffled. "This attack was meant to be unstoppable!"

"Guess… again!" Yamcha managed to get out. This was followed by "Kaio-ken… times THREE!" a burst of energy flowed through the ex-bandit into his blast, pushing the ball and the three waves into Soahc himself, blasting him out of the atmosphere and disintegrating him. Yamcha collapsed.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Hello, sir?" Yamcha awoke to see a purple alien with four arms snapping her fingers in his face.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes," Tien said, propped up against a wall.

"Did we win?" Krillin jumped up and laughed.

"Hell yeah we won! It was awesome! We were all getting lightning'ed, then you went times three and blew him away Goku and Vegeta style!"

"You have freed us from our tyrannical dictator. For that we thank you," The girl spoke up, earning a smile from Yamcha.

"Hey, it was no problem, aside from our asses getting fried!" He laughed, and so did the rest of them. "Did Goku and the others get out?"

Tien nodded. "Yeah, they stayed outside 'cause they had lost too much energy to fight."

"Even Goku?"

"Even Goku."

"Either way," Grae pulled the conversation back to the situation at hand, "You have done a great service for the Free Republic by beating Soahc. Should you need anything at all, push this button, and we shall come. You have our thanks."

As the liberated ship flew off, the Z fighters all went to Bulma's for a celebratory dinner.

 ***I wanted a Saiyan to get Yamcha'd this chapter. LOL.**

 **Wow, I can smell the reviews already, "BOO, BOO! That ending sucked! Rewrite it!" But I think it was pretty fun, and it will, like everything, tie into the bigger picture. When this is done you may step back and admire my masterpiece (not narcissistic at all), rather than examining every little splodge of paint.**

 **Longest. Chapter. Yet.**

 **But anyway, Review time:**

 **1.** **Jack905: (chapter 2)Yeah, me too, they kinda fizzled out**

 **2.** **Jack905: (chapter 3)when we get there, I am gonna have soooo much fun with them :)**

 **3.** **Jack905: (chapter 4) I was waiting to see who'd notice the scaler difference. Yeah, they push their powers' down before every battle coz, element of surprise.**

 **4.** **Jack905: I hope it does prove interesting for you!**

 **WEN BROLY count:**

 **Power level time!**

 **Yamcha: 113000 (226000 with Kaio-ken, 339000 with x3)**

 **Krillin: 110000 (220000 with Kaio-ken)**

 **Tien: 115000 (230000 with Kaio-ken)**

 **Maldeb: 500000 (strong enough to beat Krillin and Tien, but Yamcha too = curbstomp**

 **Soahc: 600000 (slightly weaker than all 3)**

 **Soahc's Chaos Conductor Cannon: 680000 (takes a whole lot of Kaio-ken to beat this baby)**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you on Monday!**


	7. Attack of the overgrown toasters

**This is time to introduce my second best friend in writing… The Timeskip! This is just so I don't have to write three years of filler for the 3 year training time before the androids saga in which nothing happened, so… roll with it, OK? It's only because Future Trunks did a timeskip as well because when he first went to the past, he had a power level of 150 million, and he has added another 100 million to that total, so he's on the same level as Goku at this time, if not a little weaker, but anyways, here we goooooo!**

 **3 years later…**

The time had come, they were as ready as they were going to get, and they were in the place Trunks had said the androids were going to show up. The Z Fighters were all standing on a cliff, looking down at the peaceful city in silence.

"So, do you think we're ready for this?" Tien asked the others.

"Yeah, I think we'll be able to handle it, but we need to keep our guard up," Goku responded.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Gohan spoke up, hearing the hum of a flying car approaching.

Krillin looked up to see a portly Ronin Samurai driving and a blue haired woman holding a toddler? "Hey, it's Yajirobe and Bulma!"

"S'up guys, look I can't stay coz I don't wanna get my butt kicked by stupid robots. Korin sent me with this," Krillin went red as Yajirobe threw a bag of infinite senzu beans to him.

"Whoops, guess in the hurry I forgot to bring it! Thanks, Yajirobe!"

"Whatever, just don't die," And with that he climbed back into his car and flew off.

"Sooo, what are you doing here, Bulma?" Yamcha asked as nicely as possible.

"I wanted to see the androids!" she yelled. "I didn't even see Frieza and I am NOT getting left out again! Besides, they are machines, that is my area of expertise, you know,"

"Fair enough," Tien nodded.

"That's all well and good, but why did you bring M-the baby?!" The recently returned Future Warrior questioned.

"For your information, Trunks, I brought you because my parents are on vacation and I couldn't find a sitter,"

"Well you still shoul-Oh," He realised that his mother had found out. "How long have you known?"

"Right away when your hair, eyes and face were practically the same," She glared at him.

About twenty seconds of silence later, the car's engine blew up, sending it careening down to the ground.

"I got it!" Mirai yelled, flying down and catching the remains of the car and the driver mid-air.

"Look!" Yamcha yelled, pointing at the sky. Two beings were floating 200 metres off the ground, too far away to see them clearly. "The androids!"

One of the two turned to look at them and they both dropped into the city. "Everyone, split up. We can't sense their energy so we'll have to look the old fashioned way. Flare your Ki if something goes wrong," Tien barked like a general and flew into the city.

"I guess that's the plan," Goku chuckled and followed suit, followed by the rest of the group save Bulma and Mirai, who was taking Yajirobe home.

'OK, Yamcha, this is what you trained for, this is why you've gotten this strong, you can do it.' The scar-faced warrior thought to himself, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A woman screamed from a few blocks away, and Yamcha sped over as fast as possible, to see an old man in a big black hat and… A fat albino clown?

"So… you the androids?" the old man looked shocked.

"How did you know that we were androids?"

"Well, for one, you have no sense-able Ki, and two, you just ripped the engine out of a car!" granted, Yamcha himself could do this but no matter.

"It matters not. You are correct, Yamcha the scar faced bandit, we are androids of the Red Ribbon Army," The old man confirmed. "My companion here is android 19, and I am android 20. And we are here," it paused for dramatic effect, irritating the fighter. "To kill Son Goku."

Yamcha knew he was outclassed, but he had changed a lot since his arrogant days when he died to Saibamen. "Well, you're gonna have to get through me!"

"I intend to," Android 20 replied, devoid of any emotion, and shot towards Yamcha, hand outstretched.

"Kaio-ken!" the human yelled, jumping out of the way at the last second. The old mandroid turned and stared at him evilly.

"Interesting, you learned Goku's power-up technique. This is pointless, however, as I still far outclass you even with this extra strength. You cannot defeat-"

"Kaio-ken times TWENTY!" Yamcha shot towards Android 20 before it even had time to say 'times what?' and peppered him with punches all over its sternum, pushing it back. He dropped out of his Kaio-ken and got into an offensive stance. "GOD FANG FIST!" his hands burned red and he jumped onto his opponent, striking it with punches, claws and palm thrusts, catching the robot totally off-guard. Or so he thought. Android 20 caught Yamcha's left hand mid-swing and threw him over its head. Yamcha vaulted himself off of the ground and re-ignited his Kaio-ken. He threw a punch that the machine blocked with ease. The android retaliated with a kick to the ribcage which Yamcha barely dodged. It started punching, kicking and head-butting Yamcha with some force in an attempt to get him down, but ol' scar-face kept on dodging and blocking. He afterimaged behind the mech and elbowed its back, sending it flying to the floor. It returned to its full height and attacked Yamcha with eye-beams which he dodged while flying down at his opponent, hands cupped to his left side. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" The fighter sent a blue beam firing towards the android, who jumped out of the way at the last nanosecond.

"Yamcha!" Tien shouted while flying down to support his ally.

"Crap! Nineteen! Retreat!" 20 shouted, but they stopped when they saw that they were surrounded by Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Goku, blocking off all their exits. The taller one turned to face Goku. "Son Goku. My target has arrived at last," Goku cocked his head and looked confused.

"Have we met?"

"Not likely, I was hidden when you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. We are all that remains. I am android 20, and this is android 19. We are here to exact vengeance upon you, Son Goku. And know this; we may have destroyed this entire city's population, but we will destroy another and another until you fight us, and when that happens, you will-"

"Ok," Goku levitated into the air. "But we shouldn't fight here. It would be wrong to, uh, destroy the corpses of the entire population," 'does he really think that was everyone?' Goku thought to Piccolo.

'Just roll with it, Goku!' the Namekian replied.

"Fine, lead the way to your chosen graveyard," Android 20 taunted.

They flew for what seemed like hours, until Goku finally stopped. "So, which one of you do I fight?"

"Nineteen! Prepare for battle!" The big fat albino robot stepped forward, not once making a sound, and got into an offensive stance.

"First, how do you know who we all are? It's been ages since the Red Ribbon thing and some of these guys are new since then," Goku pondered.

"We have had an aerial probe watching you since the 22nd World Martial Arts tournament, and have made countermeasures for all your strengths and techniques," Gohan was surprised.

"So you followed us all the way to Namek?"

"What? Namek? No, we had compiled all the necessary information on you by your fight with Vegeta was over, and recalled the probe," Piccolo sneered.

"Then your information is horribly out of date, you fool. You see, Goku here has become far more powerful since then. Show them, Goku," said Saiyan nodded and yelled once, changing his hair to gold and his eyes to teal, skyrocketing his power.

"This is a Super Saiyan," Goku said with a surprisingly laboured breath. He ignored it and wrote it off as adrenaline.

"So you can change your hair colour, how fascinating," 20 was not impressed. "Nineteen! Destroy Son Goku!" the android complied and rushed towards Goku, fists ready to strike. Goku beat it to the punch, literally, hitting the android square in the face and sending it careening through a plateau. It flew back and Goku jumped into the air, striking the fat robot all over its body. He punched it to the ground and began chanting his signature attack. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" a massive blue beam sprung forth from Goku's hands towards the android, who just stood there staring at it. At the last second it raised its hand and the blast went _into_ the android, not that anyone noticed. "What? He blocked it? Might as well try again. "Ka-me-ha-me-AAAAArghh!" Goku fell to the floor, clutching his chest and screaming. Gohan understood immediately.

"It's the heart virus!" he shouted. "I have to get him home, he needs the antidote!" He flew over to his father and threw him over his shoulder, about to fly off when he saw android 19 towering over him, shaking its head. Piccolo rugby tackled the robot and yelled.

"Get the hell out of here!" Gohan nodded to his mentor and gave silent thanks before flying off.

Piccolo and 19 were fighting in midair, with Piccolo mostly on the defensive. 'How is it so much stronger?' he thought to himself. 19 sae the distraction and afterimaged behind the green man and kicked him to the ground.

"Excellent, Nineteen. Now, finish him, and we can resume our attack on the primary threat," 19 was about to comply, when they heard a nearby voice coming towards them.

"Excuse me, but your primary threat is right here," everyone turned, to see a gold haired, teal eyed Vegeta. The Prince was back, and stronger than ever before.

 **Thanks for the help, guys! Hey, sorry you weren't in the last few chapters, Vegeta.**

 **Vegeta: Hey, I'm a Super Saiyan now, I'm in a good mood.**

 **Yeah, see how long that lasts.**

 **Vegeta: What was that?**

 **Oh, nothing. Definitely not a spoiler for next chapter. :)**

 **Anyway, Power levels!**

 **Android 20: 100,000,000**

 **19: 100,000,000 (180,000,000 after absorbing the Kamehameha)**

 **Goku: 5,000,000 (250,000,000 with Super Saiyan)**

 **Yamcha: 3,000,000 (60,000,000 with Kaio-ken x20)**

 **Piccolo: 80,000,000 (suppresses, of course that's not full strength, yet!)**

 **Vegeta: (Vegeta interrupts typing) NINE HUNDRED TRILLION!**

 **Piss off, Vegeta!**

 **Vegeta: (real Power) Wait and see…**

 **Reviews!**

 **Jack905: Short and sweet, review. Thanks broseph!**

 **Guest 1: I try :)**

 **Guest 2: You have NO idea! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

 **(One quick thing, if you're reviewing as a guest, can you type any sort of name, just so you know whose I'm answering? Thanks, guys)**

 **TheAlphaOfLife: Yeah, that's actually a better title for the chapter. Huh. Thank you, sir! Yeah, I guess "Upstart Triclops Bitch" does have a ring to it, but one, I didn't want it to be too TeamFourStar-ish, and two, Soahc was meant to have like a deep, evil English voice, and as a Brit myself, Bastard is a more English thing to say. For an idea of the voice, think Saruman from the Two Towers, but add in some Jude Law. And I intend to keep up the good work, good sir, I just hope it's good!**

 **WEN BROLY count: 4/20 Do you guys even WANT Broly?**

 **Another point of order is that we are soon coming to the cell games sage, in which the first major story changes begin, and ohh my God are they big! I have chapter one of another perspective of one of the changes in the bank, so that's gonna be fun when we get there.**

 **Finally, I'd like to give a massive shout out to all the writers that have helped me put this together with their kind words and criticisms of the idea, and you shoud totally go and read all their stories, because they are amazing:**

 **1.** **Maroyasha**

 **2.** **Captain Space**

 **3.** **Pitch Black Magpie**

 **4.** **Hipster Gecko**

 **5.** **MegaBob452**

 **And to all you lovely people who read this, thank you!**


	8. OH MY GOD

**Here I go again, on my own! Goin' down the only road I'll ever know! Here's chapter Eight, and oh, baby is it a big one! So enjoy!**

The Prince of all Saiyans had returned, and was stronger than ever before. Golden aura flaring round him, and a cocky smirk on his face, he was very confident that he could kic2 the generous white ass of this tin can. "So, where is Kakarot?"

Piccolo answered grimly. "He got the heart virus. Gohan's taking him to get the antidote,"

"And he couldn't beat this clown?" Piccolo nodded. "Then they really WILL be a challenge!" the android said nothing, only turned to face Vegeta and readied itself to fight. "Oohh, following your programming, robot? Well let me ask you this: can you feel fear?" No reply again, as 19 surged forward and planted its fist into Vegeta's face, pushing him back 20 yards. "I actually felt that!" the Prince remarked as he got up. "You may be worth my time yet," he leapt into battle. Vegeta was ruthless, he send a kick into the android's side, then followed up with rapid punches to the face, and an elbow to send it to the ground. 19 stared up at Vegeta with blank eyes. "Do you give up, machine? Then I'll finish this quickly," He brought his fists up next to his left ear and charged his energy. "Galick Gun!" He yelled, and a purple beam shot towards the android, who simply raised its hand and absorbed the blast, with no-one the wiser. It flew up and grabbed Vegeta's arms, locking its hands in place. "What the- get off me, scum!" Vegeta struggled to get the robot off of him, and at full power he'd probably be able to, however he had put too much energy into the Galick Gun and was weakened. He suddenly felt himself getting weaker, and tiring though he was barely straining himself. "H-help, someone!" Android 20 began laughing maniacally.

"YES, NINETEEN! ABSORB ALL OF HIS ENERGY! EVERY LAST BIT!" everyone looked shocked.

"Absorb his energy? Is that what- oh no!" Krillin was about to say something but was cut off when he saw Vegeta drop out of Super Saiyan and slump to the floor, 19 still holding on to him.

Piccolo was the first to attack. He leapt at the robot yelling, but was kicked away by the fat mute. Then Tien used the solar flare and jumped in with a flying kick, but he was likewise beaten. Then Krillin threw a Kienzan, which the android dodged with ease, and Krillin was kneed in the stomach and coughed up blood. Only Yamcha remained standing.

 **Inside Yamcha's mind**

 _What the hell has happened to me? I used to be a real fighter and now? Now I'm just a weakling. Cannon fodder. The guy they send to hold the bad guys off until the_ _real_ _fighters show up. Is that all I've become? Was all this training for nothing? I can tell what everyone's thinking. 'What's Yamcha doing here?' 'He's not a real fighter!' 'Does Yamcha not realise that we'd be better off without him?' If it weren't for me being so stupid when the Saiyans landed, nobody would've died. They wouldn't have gone to Namek to wish us back, Krillin wouldn't have died to Frieza, Goku wouldn't have caught the heart virus in space, Bulma wouldn't have a kid right now, Vegeta wouldn't be dying, and nobody would be in any kind of pain! I'm useless. I'm worthless. I'm a pointless piece of trash who should have never even left the desert!_

 _No. I refuse to believe that. I am NOT weak. I am NOT trash. I am not pointless. I will fight to the death because that is who I am. I am the protector of the planet. I am the defender of the innocent. I am Yamcha! AND I. AM. A. WARRIOR!_ Yamcha screamed as newfound power coursed through his entire being.

 **In the real world**

Yamcha yelled as power was given to him from only Whis knows where. Lightning struck the surface of the planet all around the scar-faced warrior. His hair grew from its short spikes all the way down to his shoulder blades. He grew two feet in height and his muscles doubled in size to accommodate. The top half of his Gi completely tore off from the increased size of the wearer, leaving only pants and a belt on the fighter. He stood tall and stared at the two androids. "I am going to break you," The voice that came out was lower and more gravelly than Yamcha's usual voice. Android 20 was terrified.

"Wha-what are you?" Yamcha ignored him, instead rushing over to 19, ripping off its head and puling Vegeta out of its grasp. Then he looked right at 20, and replied.

"Me? I am Yamcha. And I am a Super Human!" the terrified android turned to run away, but Yamcha caught him by the arm. To his surprise, the android kept going, and ripped his own arm off! It headed into the woods. And out of Yamcha's sight.

Yamcha ran over to Krillin and took the senzu bag. He gave one to everyone and then to himself, just in case. Mirai flew over to him and got into a stance, not recognizing the warrior in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, hand reaching for his sword.

"Mirai, it's me, Yamcha!" The bandit clearly didn't realise how different he looked.

"Wha-Yamcha? You look so different!"

"What do you mean?" Mirai pointed to a nearby puddle caused by the recent storm. Yamcha looked into it and then down at himself, then back into the puddle. "Holy shit! I look awesome!" he laughed as his friends got up and stared at him.

"Yamcha? What the hell happened?" Tien asked, gawking at his friend's new form.

"I dunno. When all you guys got taken down I reflected on my life, got all depressed, then I just got this massive power up and transformed!" Vegeta scoffed, turning to face the humans.

"Please, Humans don't have transformatioooooooooooooooooo-" his drone continued as his jaw dropped as he saw – as he called him 'the beta male' – towering two feet over everybody and three over him, muscles that put full power Frieza's to shame, and a power a hundred times bigger than what it had been before.

"Hey, Vegeta?" Yamcha teased. "Should I dye my hair blonde? Then I can be a Super Saiy-"

"Finish that remark and no dragon alive will fix what I do to you!"

"Oh, please, I'm way stronger than you now," this got laughs out of everybody except a fuming Vegeta and a worried-looking Mirai.

"That's all well and good, but where are the androids?" Yamcha turned to him.

"Oh, I destroyed the fat one but the old one ran off that way," Mirai blanched.

"What? Those weren't the androids! The androids are a pair of teenagers, a girl and a boy!" Mirai went even whiter, rivalling the head of android 19. "Oh, Kami. The old one was probably the guy who made them! Which way did they go?" Yamcha pointed into the forest. "Come on! We may be able to destroy them before they're activated!" Mirai shot off, followed by a surprised Piccolo, Tien and Krillin, an enraged Vegeta and an amazed Yamcha. As strong as these guys were, and with a Super Human Yamcha on their side, they had no idea how much trouble they were in.

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha! Yam-I'm gonna stop that now.**

 **Yamcha: Thanks for writing me as the OP one, bro!**

 **Hey, no problem man, you're the star here (until after the Cell Games)**

 **Yamcha: What was that?**

 **Nothing!**

 **Power levels!**

 **Android 19: (after absorbing Vegeta) 270,000,000 (it's not fully efficient absorption)**

 **Vegeta: (Super Saiyan) 270,000,000**

 **Vegeta: (Drained) 3,000,000**

 **Vegeta: (post-senzu and zenkai) 5,500,000**

 **Yamcha: (Super Human) 300,000,000 Hell Yeah!**

 **Krillin: 2,999,000**

 **Tien: 3,100,000**

 **Piccolo: (this was at full power) 120,000,000**

 **Reviews!**

 **1.** **Jack905 returns: Yes, truly a great improvement, unfortunately he's not gonna be as strong as the Saiyans for a long ti- oh wait! :)**

 **2.** **Anonymous: I guess that's true, but logically, 5 million makes the most sense to me. We're never told how long Goku spends in the pod on the way to Yardrat, or how far from Earth it is, which probably took up most of his journey, cutting down his training time by quite a bit. His King Kai training was only a 20 times increase I calculated, 416-ish to 8000-and-up. Besides, that's only a 6.6 thousand increase in months of real training, whereas in the spaceship to Namek he was practically killing himself to get Zenkai boosts, and in the 3 years he's just training normally, and possibly not as hard as possible because he subconsciously thinks he's strong enough. And he spent a lot of off-screen time hanging out with Gohan, fishing, hunting et cetera.**

 **3.** **Hyunkelakaor: Ohh, my friend, you started reading at the exact right time :}**

 **4.** **Well, I think King Kai was worried they'd kill themselves using it. And did you know that in real dbz, Yamcha technically trained at 300x gravity? Yeah, it's after Mirai goes back to the future, he sneaks in at night, turns it to 300x gravity, collapses to the floor, and then reaches up to turn it off. It's a funny scene.**

 **5.** **Hyunkelakaor again: WEN BROLY indeed.**

 **WEN BROLY count: 5/20**

 **Thanks for all the support as usual, guys, and don't forget to review, favourite and follow, 'coz if I don't get 10 followers before the end of the month, the devil is going to come and drink my soul through my- you know what? You don't need that image! See you Monday!**

 **Also here's the link to see what I look like:**

 **-eeDK_lDRUYg/AAAAAAAAAAI/AAAAAAAAAAA/s3_**

 **It's a little animated, but that is me.**


	9. there's no funny name for this chapter

The Z fighters were following Android 20's tracks from the air, making no effort to hide their attempts to understand what had happened to Yamcha. Said Super Human was doing a katas to try out his new powers. "Holy crap I feel awesome!" Tien was just baffled at the new gravelly voice coming from his friend's mouth. "Oh, man I can destroy the androids now!" As amazed as he was at Yamcha's amazing transformation, Mirai could sense that it wasn't enough. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. You're a whole lot stronger than me, but I still don't think it's enough," Yamcha shrugged.

"Well, either way, I'm not going to back out from the fight," Krillin, finally broken out of his confused silence, stared at Yamcha incredulously.

"Hey, buddy? Ya think that you could teach us how to do that? I mean, we're all at least a little bit human, except Vegeta, so we should be able to do it, right?"

"I don't know, man. We probably all can do it but I don't know what the trigger is," Vegeta scoffed.

"Clearly you have been too weak and foolish to know that this is merely your full power, these peons can't reach this level merely through training. A weakling like you could never have known th-"

"That I'm just naturally stronger than you?" The bandit smirked. Checkmate.

Vegeta spluttered. "What, n-no! I am a super elite warrior!"

"Who has been surpassed by not one, not two, but three warriors who were previously below them," Vegeta had gone redder than the Kaio-ken aura, making everyone except him and Mirai burst into laughter.

"Not that ripping on fa-Vegeta isn't funny, but the old guy's gone again," The laughing abruptly stopped. Piccolo, who had been silently following the group, spoke up.

"OK, split up, he can't have gone far!" They all flew in different directions.

Krillin was flying between the trees, looking for the Android without giving himself away. 'It's OK, Krillin, you can handle yourself now, you-' his thoughts were cut short when the monk saw a metal door on the side of a mountain. "Either that's a door to a secret lab, or Goku is a brilliant scientist!" He shot toward the door and inspected it. He flared his Ki to get the attention of the rest of the fighters, and within a few seconds they were all outside the lab, with Piccolo's ear to the door.

"Android 20 is talking to himself. There's a door or something hissing open," Mirai yelled and fired a huge blast that destroyed the door.

Krillin did a double-take. "What the hell was that for?"

"h-he's releasing the androids," the panting half-Saiyan replied, staring daggers at 20, who smiled evilly.

"Yes, and you are too late. Seventeen and Eighteen's awakening has begun, and Son Goku, and all of you, will die at their hands," Smoke billowed from the metal coffins, and when it cleared, two people were standing side by side. A boy, wearing blue and white sneakers, blue jeans, a belt with a holster, a black shirt with a white undershirt and an orange bandana, with the infamous red ribbon symbol on his chest. And a girl, in brown boots, dark blue leggings, a blue skirt, a sleeveless denim jacket, a black undershirt with white striped sleeves. Both had the same bob cut, the boy with black hair, and the girl with blonde. The boy turned to android 20 with cold lifeless eyes.

"Jeez, doc, took ya long enough to wake us up," the boy rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, and I wasn't even tired," the girl stretched her arms, and the Z fighters were staring at the duo with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"It matters not. SEVENTEEN, EIGHTEEN! Kill the intruders!" they didn't move. "Did you not hear me? I am Dr Gero! Your creator and master! Kill the intruders!"

17 shrugged and walked towards Gero. "As much as you programmed me to want to kill Goku, Goku aint here. But I reeally wanna kill someone, don't you, 18?" the girl went and stood next to 17, smirking mischievously.

"Yeah, I do. I think that we should kill everyone here," Gero laughed, oblivious of what was about to happen.

"Yes, Yes! Destroy them all!"

"OK, boss," 17 said, and in one swift movement of his arm, ripped Gero's head off, dropped it on the floor, and stood on it. Everyone save Mirai and Vegeta gasped.

"So are they on our side, or-" Krillin was drowned out by a screaming half Super-Saiyan firing another blast at the androids, blowing the top of the mountain clean off. As the smoke cleared, the whole lab had gone, save for one coffin, the Z fighters and the androids, completely unscathed.

"Dammit!" Mirai screamed in rage. The androids chuckled and stared at the time traveller.

"I think he's pissed,"

"You think it's his time of the month?"

"Ah hah hah, it's funny coz you're a chick!"

"No shit, Sherlock," They walked towards the remaining container and pressed button, causing the android inside to stir. "And here is the lucky dip, let's see what the good Doctor's secret experiment was!" The top was slowly rising, steam billowing out of the machine, to see an eight foot tall behemoth in a green vest with a ginger Mohawk. "And who might you be, Mr Soulless?"

"I am designated android Sixteen," the monster replied in a monotone.

"Wow, shock horror!" 17 quipped. "Anyways," he said, turning to the baffled Z fighters. "It's been fun, but, now you're gonna tell us where to find Goku,"

"NEVER!" Tien yelled, readying himself for a quick Kaio-ken.

"Well, then, I guess we're gonna have to beat it out of you," 18 flicked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Vegeta sauntered towards the robots and took a stance. "So, which toaster do I smash?"

17 looked at his mechanic family. "I don't wanna fight this chump, you want him, 16?"

"No, though he is similar, this man is not Son Goku. I am programmed to kill only Son Goku,"

"OK, then I guess he's all yours, 18,"

"Yay, I get to fight a gnome with a receding hairline," sarcasm dripping from her words as she stepped up to the prince.

"Ooh, scathing," Vegeta smirked. The prince of all Saiyans leapt towards the blonde android and the fight began. Vegeta threw a punch but 18 blocked it with ease. She retaliated with a kick to the side but Vegeta dodged. He began throwing dozens of blasts at the robot which she dodged, only to get hammer-fisted to the floor. She sprung off the ground and planted her fist firmly in the prince's face. He spiralled back and afterimaged out of sight, reappearing behind 18. The two exchanged blows at blinding speeds, each blocking and dodging the other, until 18 drover her knee into Vegeta's stomach, winding him and dropping him to the floor. "You BITCH!" Vegeta screamed. He yelled and charged his energy, ready to fire a massive blast at his foe. Then she flew down and kicked Vegeta, breaking his arm. Everyone gasped as Vegeta's scream filled the air. Then 18 did the same on his other arm, silencing him in a soundless cry. Yamcha roared and leapt at the android, who afterimaged behind him, grabbed his leg and snapped it, putting him in the same position as Vegeta.

"No!" Tien ignited a huge Kaio-ken, but was merely swatted away by 17. Mirai flew at the android, knowing how he fought, but eventually they double-teamed him and he was easily taken down. Piccolo was likewise beaten to a pulp by the two androids, leaving only Krillin still standing. He shook in fear, terrified of the powerhouses in front of him. Android 18 smirked and walked towards him…

"Mom! Dad's screaming again!" Gohan called to his mother. They had administered the medication to Goku and he had started to recover, but he still had fits where the virus attacked again, and they all rushed to his side to help. Gohan held his father down and Chi Chi gave him the pill. He calmed down, but was still slightly twitching. They sighed in relief.

"OK young man, you've had your break, now back to studying. You have a lot of literature to go through,"

Gohan sighed with a smile. His mom would never change. "Yes, mom," he went back to his room and sat down. But not before he did the multi-form technique to make a copy of himself, who flew out the window and went to train in the woods while he studied. 'Mom may not like it, but I need to be as strong as possible if the androids attack'.

 **That's chapter 9! Thank you all you lovely people for tuning in to the Lapis Lazuli show! I've been android 17 and this is android 18, and we'll see you**

 **Me: What the hell are you two doing?**

 **17: Oh, h-hey writer! We were just, um**

 **18: It was all his idea! Please don't write me out of the fic, this is my life!**

 **17: Sis!**

 **Get out of here, you two!**

 **(they run away)**

 **Well, Power levels!**

 **Vegeta: (SS post-zenkai) 275,000,000**

 **Yamcha: (SH) 300,000,000**

 **Android 17: 360,000,000**

 **Android 18: 320,000,000**

 **Tien: (quick Kaio-ken) 77,500,000**

 **Piccolo: 110,000,000**

 **Krillin: 2,999,000**

 **Vegeta and Yamcha: (Broken limbs) 200,000,000**

 **Android 16: ?**

 **Gohan: (Multi-form) 4,000,000**

 **If there's any problems you can see here, feel free to leave a review like anonymous did, who I greatly thank for their comments.**

 **Speaking of… Reviews!**

 **1.** **TheRealDeal44: Why thank you, and you really are the real deal!**

 **2.** **TieDjee: Dammit Baba, I told you not to spoil the damn fic! But yeah, this will happen, just not in the next few years. It will be in the Buu saga (I refuse to call it the Saiyaman saga) and it will be veeeeeeery important :)**

 **3.** **Anonymous: I guess that's true about what Porunga said, but we're not told how long it takes for a, the people of Yardrat to find him, and b, how long it takes for Goku to heal. If we say that in roughly six months, takin out the travelling and healing time, that he gained 1 million battle points (power level unit that im gonna use coz why not) and let's say 500,000 of that was a Zenkai considering how he looked, 500,000 in six months of hard core frieza-is-still-alive training seems pretty decent, but after that, Goku doesn't know how strong the androids are, except that they're stronger than Trunks, who Goku is stronger than, so his training isn't as hard as it could be, so mediocre training mixed with quality Gohan-time and Chi Chi possibly not letting beat the crap out of each other too much (My son getting a scholarship is far more important than the lives of my husband and most of my friends and family!) you may realise soon that I do NOT like Chi Chi. This is just how my mind configures it. If you think otherwise, feel free to sub in your own numbers, but I got most of mine from this link: wiki/Forum:The_real_MOST_ACCURATE_list_of_power_levels**

 **I was genuinely thinking of the humans getting the dragon to give them all Zenkais, but then TeamFourStar made the joke and God knows there's already too many TFS references in this to begin with!**

 **Is this soon enough? Is it? IS IT?**

 **See you on Thursday!**


	10. a biology lesson

**Chapter 10! What a milestone! I really didn't expect so much support for this so thank you so much for everything! Sorry it's late, I went through some personal crap and updating got pushed down the list a bit. Again, sorry. Regardless, here we go again!**

If Krillin hadn't have died twice, been backhanded through a house, had most of his body destroyed by a Saiyan warrior intent on destroying the planet, been stabbed by the emperor of the universe's horns, and gotten beaten around like a bouncy ball by a massive super powered purple British-accented monster with four arms, he probably would have shit himself by then. Three androids who had just annihilated all of his friends, including two Super Saiyans and a newly-realised Super Human. Nevertheless, he pulled himself together and got into a stance, ready to defend himself. 17 chuckled. "Oh, Krillin, Krillin, Krillin, do you really think you can stop us? Look at what we've done here,"

The dwarfish fighter was shaking in his blue gi boots. "I-I-I have to stop you! Why do you want to kill Goku anyway? He's saved the world so many times, he's a good person, and you don't have to do what Dr Gero says anymore!"

"We know, but we want to. Killing Goku is just a game for us, and besides, 16 over there's sole purpose is to crush him. We're gonna kill Goku, then we're gonna do whatever the hell we want!"

"B-but, if you're so powerful, why don't you fight alongside us? Help us to defend the world?" a long shot, the monk knew, but he had to try. 17 chuckled.

"Heh heh, nah. The whole 'saving the world' thing really isn't us. But hey, if you or any of your ragdoll buddies over there want a rematch sometime, we'll be happy to oblige," he turned to fly away, and 18 stalked towards Krillin with her hands on her hips.

"I'll admit though, after seeing what we just did, you still stood up to us. That's pretty brave of you, little guy," she bent over, kissed Krillin on the cheek, and turned and flew away. Said fighter flushed red, but went to give the injured fighters a senzu bean each.

"How the hell can they be so strong? Gero wasn't supposed to know about Super Saiyans, and none of us knew about Super Humans!" Tien punched a boulder into smithereens in rage.

Mirai brushed his clothes off. "The androids... have an infinite supply of energy. That's how they're so powerful. Mother never found out how the technology worked,"

"Wow, Bulma couldn't work it out?" Krillin mused without realising the ramifications.

"Krillin!" Mirai hissed, and Vegeta turned to face him.

"Your mother… is… but I… and she…" Vegeta's face went completely white, and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now, father," Mirai weakly smiled.

"Oh, your sentiment sickens me," Piccolo spat.

"What?" Yamcha turned to the Namekian, surprised.

"The only reason I've helped you this far is for my own life, and so the androids cannot destroy the world that I intend to rule! But since there is no way you fools can stop this, I am going to side with the androids, as they are some people who I can agree with! This world will be mine!" Piccolo flew off, in the opposite direction to the androids.

"He's not going to side with them," Yamcha smiled. "He's going to the lookout,"

"Oh sweet mother of King Furry, he's going to fuse with Kami!" Krillin looked extremely shocked, and Tien didn't really understand why.

"What, what's wrong?"

"If Piccolo fuses with Kami, there are no more Dragon Balls!" everyone save the Saiyans lost all colour in their faces.

'Gohan!' the half-Saiyan heard his mentor contacting him through ESP.

'Mr Piccolo?'

'Where is Goku?'

'He's at home, with us,'

'Leave, the androids are on their way!' Gohan jumped out of his chair.

"Mom! The androids are coming!" Gohan put his father on his back, fed them both some medicine, then went to pick up Chi Chi, and flew away.

"Where should we go?" the Ox Princess was scared for the lives of her baby and her husband.

"Probably Kame House?"

"Isn't that the second place they'll look?"

"There's nowhere else we can go," Chi Chi was amazed by how calm Gohan was being. He must have learned it from Goku. Maybe…

Mr Popo was watering what everyone assumed was just plain flowers, while humming a merry tune, when Piccolo shot up and landed right in front of him. "Oh, hello Piccolo! How are you?"

"Where's Kami?" the Namekian was in no mood to socialise.

"I know why you are here, Piccolo," the guardian of Earth came out of his home. "I have seen the pain that these androids have inflicted on the world already, but there is a far greater threat. Another being from the future is terrorizing city after city, and wherever it goes, there are no bodies, no witnesses."

"Then you know why we have to re-fuse!" Piccolo was secretly terrified by this new information.

"I know, but this planet needs a guardian. I cannot abandon it."

"Dammit stop being passive! By not fusing, you are destroying this planet that you claim to care so much about!"  
"These people need a guardian!"

"Then BE ONE!" Piccolo was screaming at this point. "You are KILLING THIS PLANET! IF YOU CARE, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH I NEED, SO THE EARTH WON'T BE DESTROYED!"  
"Maybe that would be better than giving you the power you need to take over the world!"

"Bullshit! You know I'm different! You just can't stand the thought of being fused with me again!"

"Exactly!" silence shrouded the lookout. Popo stared at the two of them.

"Reminds me of that time I was grey and wore a pink heart on my chest,"

"What the- never mind," Kami shrugged Popo's statement as just an old genie's ramblings. "Piccolo, I know we must fuse, but… I don't want to be imprisoned again. I am unable to leave my lookout save for a few moments, and while I may leave, I can never have freedom again," the old guardian looked at his feet. "However, you are right. This is the only option. I am sure you know how the ritual is performed by now? Isn't that right, Nail?"

"How did you-"

"I am telepathic, Piccolo, I could hear him,"

"Oh," Kami chuckled.

"Well then, goodbye, Mr Popo," the guardian smiled.

"Goodbye, Kami," the black genie shed a tear. Piccolo placed a hand on Kami's chest, a bright light shone, and Kami was gone. Piccolo stood tall, with the power of three super Nameks coursing through his being.

"Goodbye, Mr Popo. I'm going to protect this planet," and the fused warrior flew off, in the direction of the nearest town, where Ki's were rapidly dropping.

 **Inside Piccolo's mind**

Kami popped into existence in a black void. Or, at least, that's what he thought would happen. What he really saw was a room with grey walls, a pool table, a tap and a dart board, with an unfamiliar Namekian throwing darts. "Oh, hey! Piccolo didn't tell me I was getting a roommate!"

"Hello, Nail. I am Kami," the old man smiled, and the young warrior smiled back.

"Great! Wanna play billiards?"

"Why not?" and they did.

Piccolo flew through a seemingly abandoned city, save for a few dozen people still around. He knew what had happened through Kami's memories, but didn't know what was doing it. He flew down to where he saw a pile of clothes and inspected them. "No trace. How?" he was talking to himself. "I doubt all these people wear weighted clothes and got into a fight, so why did they just abandon their clothes?" the Namek heard a terrifying sound, a sick chuckle mixed with an eerie hiss.

"Heh heh heh. I'm glad you asked, Piccolo," Piccolo turned to see a sight that, if he ate, would probably make him throw up. An eight foot tall green humanoid with black spots covering its body, an orange head, mouthpiece, waist and crotch, big green wings, a green crown-thing with what looked like a gem in the middle, and a long tail with a beige pointed end. "It was me,"

"And what exactly are you?"

"I am the greatest creation of Dr Gero. I am an amalgamation of cells from all the powerful beings that have come to this planet. You, Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, Frieza and his father, Garlic Jr. All of them.

"But what are you?" he was getting impatient.

"I am a bio-android, and my purpose is to absorb my siblings, androids 17 and 18, in order to fuse their technology with my own and become the perfect being," the thing said this bit like it was the weather forecast and bound to happen.

"And does the future perfect being have a name?"

"Well, all things considered, I'll call myself," he paused for dramatic effect. "T-800," Piccolo chuckled.

"That's been taken," the thing frowned.

"Umm, how about," another pause. "Wall-E,"

"Taken again," the Namek couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"R2D2?"

"Nope,"

"Cyberman?"

"Booked,"

"Hal-9000?"

"Again, gone,"

"Cell?"

"Yeah, that's fine,"

"Then I am Cell, and you will become a part of me!" he smirked, as his tail shot up out of the ground and pierced Piccolos arm, and began to drain him.

 **That's chapter 10! I know there's a lot of TFS'ing in there, but it was a one-off. I just thought that the way they did the fusing scene was really good, and I just HAD to reference Mr Popo being future Dumplin, I just hadda! The Nail and Kami in his brain probably won't be a thing, but it may be. What I've done is basically Nail is still aware of his own existence, as is Kami, but after a while Piccolo couldn't hear them.**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **1.** **Yeah, while the Super Human transformation was badass, the androids are badasser. And here's a clue; Semi**

 **Perfect**

 **Cell.**

 **No power levels since no fights. Oh well.**

 **On the other hand, we reached 2000 views! than** **k you so much guys, I never thought I'd get this far!**

 **see you on Thursday!**


	11. a quantum physics lesson

Cell was cackling as Piccolo's arm shrivelled and turned brown, like a shed snake skin. He pulled his tail back, leaving his foe completely 'armless ( **A/N coldn't resist)**. Piccolo smirked. "That's a neat little trick you've got there. But do you want to see something really useful?" he ripped off his dead arm, screamed and regrew the limb, startling the bio-android.

"Interesting. But can you regrow your entire body?" the monster leapt at Piccolo and the two clashed in mid-air. Piccolo punched Cell in the face, and Cell retaliated with a kick to Piccolo's stomach, making him double over. He followed with an elbow to the face, which the Namek caught, punched the owner of the elbow multiple times in the sternum and threw the bug monster into the sky, throwing a golden beam which hit its target dead on. When the smoke cleared, Cell was hovering with one arm gone. Piccolo flew to land the final blow when Cell regrew his missing arm and smacked Piccolo away before he could end it. Piccolo gasped.

"How? You're no Namekian!" Cell chuckled.

"Piccolo, did you forget already? I have your cells. I can regrow from any injury, just as you can. And, I can also do this!" the android put two fingers on its forehead and charged energy. Piccolo looked surprised, but didn't move as Cell thrust his fingers forwards and yelled "MAKANKOSAPPO!" and two beams of light shot towards Piccolo, one spiralling round the other. The Namekian smirked, raised his arm, and swatted the blast away like it was nothing. "How? This attack can't be blocked!"

"I made it, so I can beat it, you fool!" Piccolo began to charge energy, and Cell stumbled back trying to escape. This Namek was far stronger than he had expected, stronger than him.

"Piccolo! I have one more trick to show you!" a foolish thing to say, but it was Cell's last hope for survival. As the warrior looked up, Cell raised his hands to the side of his face and closed his eyes. "Taiyo Ken!" and a bright light shone from his body, blinding Piccolo.

Once Piccolo regained his sight, Cell was gone, and was masking his energy. "Dammit!"

"My sensors indicate there are two large power levels currently engaging in battle," 16 remarked from the back of a pink van they had hijacked, looking out of the window and admiring the majestic wildlife.

"Really? I'm not picking up anything, your sensors must be broken," 17 cockily replied.

"One of them is as strong as you, 17," 16 said monotonously.

"OK, definitely broken," he scoffed.

Bulma called Mirai from a Cell phone **(bad pun)**. "Trunks?"

"Yes mother?" finally, he could go back to calling her mother.

"I've found something you're going to want to see," she faxed him a picture to show Mirai's time machine, covered in moss and with a hole blasted through the case.

"What? But my time machine's right here!" he opened his capsule to show his own machine. "I'm on my way," he flew off.

"And then there were four," Krillin remarked, and Vegeta screamed.

"Did you guys feel that power?" Tien asked. "It felt like, like all of us!"

"And it was so strong, and Piccolo's become stronger than even you, Yamcha!" Krillin gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he flew off in a fierce rage.

"Well, what now?" Tien stared at Vegeta's Ki trail.

"Kame house?" Yamcha asked.

"Yep," Krillin, Tien and Yamcha all flew off, towards the home of their former master or rival.

Mirai touched down next to his mother's capsule-copter. "Where is it?" he frantically looked around. Bulma pointed through some bushes. He pushed through and saw it. It was unmistakeably his time machine, but it looked old, like it had been there for a while. He examined the hole in the case, and brushed some moss away to see the word hope! scrawled in his mother's handwriting. "It's mine, but…" he looked at the capsule in his hand. Bulma shrieked. Mirai turned. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just, the bug startled me. Wait, it's a skin!" she poked the thing with a stick and it split apart.

"Multiverse!"

"Huh?" Mirai's outburst startled her.

"It's multiverse theory! Every action taken creates another universe, like another path for that time stream to go down. The time machines aren't time machines, they're interdimensional transporters! They're travelling between the two parallel universes, but mine's eighteen years ahead. This time machine is from a time line where the machine was hijacked by something,"

"So in the other timeline, you were killed before you could come back, this thing got in, blasted a hole through the machine, then shed its skin!" Bulma and Mirai were working on the exact same train of thought.

"Will it still go capsule?" he asked, pressing the button on the banged-up machine, and it collapsed into its capsule form. "Maybe we can get a reading on where it came from and improve it a little," she nodded. "Alright, but for now I'm-"

'Mirai, it's Piccolo,' the Namek contacted him with ESP.

'What's up?'

'There's an even greater threat than the androids, a bio-android named Cell, made by Dr Gero. He's made up of cells from all of us,'

'Holy shit, that technology's like something there'd be in my time line!'

'That's what I thought when he explained it,'

"Mother, Piccolo says that there's a great threat, and I think he's the one who had the time machine. I have to go back to the lab again" **(A/N yo this whole rhapsody)**. He flew off to where he left everyone.

Krillin sensed Mirai coming his way, so stopped. "Guys, you go on, I'll catch up, OK? I'm gonna go with Mirai," they nodded, and Krillin zoomed back to the lab as Mirai caught up with him, and began to explain the story.

Back at Kame house, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo and Gohan were talking. "So that's what happened," Piccolo finished his story, and all the earthlings looked honest to God scared.

"Whoa," Tien blinked with his third eye. "We have to find this Cell creature," he took off and gestured to Piccolo. "Come on!" the Namek flew after Tien, leaving only Yamcha and Gohan.

"So how's Goku doing?" Yamcha asked.

"He's OK, not screaming anymore but he's still breathing too heavily. Better than before though," Gohan looked down.

"Hey, think about everything your dad's been through. Some bug isn't gonna kill him!" Yamcha showed Gohan the positive side.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"And besides, if he's out for any longer, he'll have to go to hospital, with all those needles and all that disgusting hospital food! The thought of that should wake him up soon!" they both laughed.

Mirai and Krillin reached Gero's lab, and were looking for the entrance to the basement. "So, you worried by this Cell thing?" Krillin prodded at Mirai while lifting a boulder.

"At the moment, no. He's not strong enough to be a danger to us. But if he can absorb enough people…" he shuddered and pushed a table away.

"Yeah, I feel ya. That overwhelming feeling of 'holy crap this guy is so much stronger than I am' has been most of my life so far," Krillin chuckled. He stomped on a rug and the floor fell away. "Although, I still have my uses," he smirked and dropped through the hole. Mirai followed him.

"Well, this is definitely the basement," Krillin made some Ki blasts hover for light. They started looking round.

"I think I've found Cell," Mirai pointed to a tank with cyan liquid and a little green larva floating inside. "Wow, it's hard to believe that something that small could scare us all so much,"

"Hey Mirai, I've found blueprints for the androids!"

"What?!" the future warrior sped over and looked at the papers in Krillin's hands. "This is amazing! With these plans, we can find a weakness for the androids! We can beat them! And if the androids are gone, Cell can't get stronger! This is awesome! Ha hahahahahaaa!" Mirai genuinely laughed for the first time any of them had seen, and it scared Krillin a little.

"Umm, Mirai, you OK? I mean, maybe we don't have to kill them, just, you know, weaken them, they haven't actually killed anyone, they've just fought us, and if that's a crime worth killing them then you, me, Yamcha, Tien, all of us would be dead, you know?" but Mirai had made up his mind. His face showed nothing but rage, pain and hate.

"Those bastards killed Gohan. They commit mass genocide, doing whatever the hell they want wherever they go. They are evil, and they have to die,"

 **Boom. Mindbomb. This again was a fun lil' chapter to write, and I love to post chapters as quick as possible.**

 **Yamcha: So, I was the strongest for what, half a chapter? Really?**

 **Hey, man that's just the way the writer writes. I need it to be balanced between new story and accurate to canon.**

 **Yamcha: But I thought this was my fic! I'm hardly in it!**

 **Argue all you want, but the pen is mightier than the Kamehameha.**

 **Please forgive the puns!**

 **Reviews!**

 **From Jack905: Aww, I try. If you haven't yet, make sure to check out my one-shot, the Piccolo show with Nail and Kami, which explores that more.**

 **From (sigh) really? Fine. From WEN BROLY: You know what? Fuck it, I'm counting these. But its just. This. Once. Don't ever think I'll do this again, because you will think wrong. So that's 9 WEN BROLY's added to the count. But this is the ONLY time.**

 **Power levels!**

 **Piccolo + Kami: 360,000,000**

 **Imperfect Cell: 250,000,000**

 **WEN BROLY count: 14/20**

 **That's all, folks! See you next week!**


	12. ohh, we're halfway there!

"Guess what, 17? There is neither Goku nor any form of style at all here!" 18 was hoping she could loot some of Chi Chi's clothes but oh, Kami, did she ever wear something that wasn't a kimono?

"Dammit, well, I guess we should go to Kame house now," 18 frowned.

"Really? You think they're dumb enough to not know that's the second place we'll look?"  
"Meh, we might as well look. Besides, maybe we can get another fight out of those guys," he raised his eyebrows over and over again, and 18 sighed.

"Fine, but we're not taking a boat. You're bad enough with a car,"

"I agree," 16 stood and rose off the ground. "We shall now fly. The vehicle was… unpleasant,"

"Ughh, fine!" they flew off.

Tien and Piccolo had searched through around five towns and cities, with no luck of finding Cell. It seemed like he was always just a few feet away, but never near enough to kill. "Dammit!" Tien punched a boulder, shattering it.

"If we don't find Cell, we could all be in danger!" Piccolo roared.

'Oh Piccolo, you have no idea how much danger you'll be in' Cell was hiding behind a building, Ki suppressed to nothing.

"hmm hm hm hmm hmmm," Chi Chi was humming a merry tune while going to check on Goku. She opened the door to see an empty bed. She went completely white. "Goku! Goku!" she ran around the room frantically, finally looking out the window to see a palm-tree haired man in an orange Gi on the beach making waves with his energy. "Goku, you're OK!" she jumped down as her husband turned to her with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey, Chi Chi!" he caught her as she jumped into his arms. "I'm all better!" he spun her around.

"Oh, Goku, I love you," her eyes sparkled in the sun.

"I love you too," they kissed for a solid two minutes, somehow not coming up for air, and also not noticing Master Roshi watching Chi Chi with binoculars from his room. Chi Chi dragged Goku into the house, and for next half hour they were left alone (save for a not-so-accidental walk in by Roshi).

After that, umm, break from innocence, Goku, Roshi, Yamcha, Gohan and Chi Chi met for a catch up on the threats. "I'm not the strongest anymore, I know, I overheard you guys talking about it.

"Yeah, it turns out, not only do humans have a transformation, not only are the androids no longer the biggest threat, but Tien and Piccolo are currently hunting a walking bug monster that absorbs people to get stronger, and it's absorbed thousands of people by now," Yamcha exposed as much as he knew.

"Huh," Goku scratched his chin in thought.

"Krillin, Mr Piccolo and Tien are coming," Gohan said, as the three came into view on the horizon. They all touched down at the same time.

"Mirai and I killed this timeline's Cell and got some blueprints to Bulma, then Mirai took off to try to train with Vegeta," Krillin laughed lightly, stressing 'try'

"We couldn't find Cell," Tien growled.

"The bastard's hiding," Piccolo snarled, earning a slap from Chi Chi.

"Language!"

"Grr," Piccolo bared his fangs at the woman, who didn't give an inch. "The only hope we have is to destroy the androids before Cell can absorb them, we don't have time to get strong enough to-,"

"Time!" Goku shouted, pointing at the sky. Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"Goku?" Krillin started, then Goku put two fingers on his forehead and one hand on Gohan's head, and Instant Transmissioned away.

On the lookout, Mr Popo was watering some plants while some jasmine tea brewed, when the Saiyans appeared. "Oh, Goku and Gohan, hello!"

"Hi, Mr Popo sir!" Gohan bowed to the portly genie, who blushed at the courtesy.

"Mr Popo, I'll be right back," Goku IT'd away again, leaving Gohan with the smiling caretaker.

'How am I to surpass Kakarot when I can't even surpass myself? Every time I think my vision has finally been realised, somebody turns up and becomes stronger than me again! First Kakarot, then the beta male, and now the Namek!' Vegeta's pride was severely damaged just as he was, even after the senzu.

"Father?" Mirai tested the waters, knowing it was a shark tank.

"Piss off,"

"Father, please, let me train with you,"

"I work alone,"

"I don't though! Please teach me to ascend!"

"A true Saiyan learns these things on his own," Vegeta didn't want anything to do with this brat calling himself his son.

"We don't have time for that!"

"Actually, we do," Goku popped out of thin air.

"Wha-Goku? What do you mean?" Mirai was surprised to say the least.

"Fuck off, Kakarot," Goku stood behind his rival with a smug look on his face.

"Alright, Vegeta, I guess you don't want to get a year's worth of training done in a day," the prince of all Saiyans turned to show a face of rage, surprise and submission.

"Just teleport us, dammit,"

The androids landed on the beach of Kame House. 17 turned to his sister. "Check this out, it's gonna be great," he knocked on the front door. Yamcha got up to answer it, still half asleep after his nap. He opened the door, and 17 was standing there casually checking his nails. "Hey,"

"Holy shit!" Yamcha called on the energy he felt as a Super Human, and after about five seconds, he had again transformed and his comrades were awake backing him up.

"So, where's Goku?" 18 coolly asked, not noticing Krillin's prominent blush.

"Why would we tell you that?" Piccolo got into a fighting stance.

"Son Goku must be terminated," 16 piped up.

"Not our problem, sorry," Tien adopted the traditional crane stance. Roshi popped his head out of the window (God only knows what his hands were doing).

"If you're going to fight, can you please do it somewhere else? On the off chance we win I would like a place to live," 17 shrugged.

"Sure, whatever, but I'm going to come back and crush it after I win. So, which of you gets to die?" Tien almost stepped forwards, but Piccolo stopped him.

"I will,"

"Fine, lead the way, green bean," Piccolo made a 'humph' sound, and flew off, with the androids in tow.

After half an hour, they stopped, and Piccolo got into his Demon stance. "Well, Piccolo, this is where you're gonna-," 17 was cut off by a green fist on a stretched arm hitting him in the jaw. "Oh, you dick," he snarled, and leapt into battle with his foe. He threw a right hook which was blocked and Piccolo punched him in the face. 17 caught the fist on the recoil and threw Piccolo over his head, only to fly underneath him and kick him with both feet, but hit an afterimage. Piccolo appeared behind 17 and aimed a kick, but the android afterimaged behind and threw a jab, but hit an afterimage. The Namekian grabbed 17's arm and wrapped him up in his elongated arm. 17 released his energy in the form of a sphere and broke Piccolo's arm into pieces. He quickly regrew the arm and parried a kick aimed at his face. He sent out a quick flurry of blasts to make smoke and made some distance between the two of them. he raised his arms to his head and charged energy.

"Masenko Ha!" 17 brought his arms to his left side.

"Super electric strike!" he threw his arms around his body, index fingers extended, and two green arches of energy shot towards Piccolo.

The two fighters got hit by each other's blasts. Piccolo tried to dive between them, but was caught by an arc of electricity and the blast hit him. 17 got hit square on the head by a golden lance-like beam and was sent flying. The two met on the ground and caught each other's fists. Piccolo began coursing their energy through his hands, and 17 did the same. They were both yelling for what seemed like ages.

 **Meanwhile, in a ghost city**

'What? Is that Piccolo? He must be fighting 17. I'm more than strong enough to take him now, but I should make my way over there slowly, so they can tire each other out more.'

 **Back at the fight**

They were yelling at the top of their voices, auras flaring, when there was finally an explosion. When the smoke cleared, they were both covered in soot, burns, cuts and bruises, but were grinning sadistically. "You're not bad," 17 chuckled.

"You're pretty strong yourself," Piccolo bared his fangs. "But if it's all right with you, I'm going to stop holding back now,"

17 sighed. "Sure, whatever," Piccolo threw dozens of Ki blasts, which 17 dodged. The dozens turned into hundreds, but none of them were even close to being on their target. "Are you trying to hit me?"

"NO!" 17 turned around to see all the blasts suspended in mid-air around him.  
"Shit," he cursed as Piccolo crossed his arms across his chest.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" all the blasts shot inwards, towards 17, totally unable to dodge. When the smoke cleared, 17 was still standing, but was heavily damaged.

"Pretty strong, Piccolo, but you don't have infinite stamina. Eventually you'll tire and I'll win," Piccolo smirked.

"My money's on you slipping up before that happens,"

"Well then, shall we continue?"

"Sure, but let me ask you something: do you have knowledge of my attacks?" 17 nodded. "Then you know of the Makankosappo?" another nod. "Well, what would you say if I told you I had perfected the move, and no longer need a five minute charge time?"

"No," 17 blanched. Piccolo bared his fangs.

"Yes!" he brought his fingers up to his forehead. "MAKAN-"

"Did someone say 'perfected?'" Piccolo couldn't move. This power he was feeling, it was unimaginable. Unrivalled. Impossible. He looked up to see Cell standing on a rock, tail whipping madly behind him, like a wolf ready for a hunt. The monster hopped down from his boulder and stalked towards the four.

"How many?" Piccolo whispered, and Cell reared his ugly head and narrowed his eyes.

"Enough,"

"Who – what the hell are you?" 17 stared at the bio-android.

"Hello, brother," if 17 had a need to eat, he'd have thrown up by now. Cell turned to 18. "And hello, sister," 18 almost fainted.

"You did not answer android 17's question, beast," 16 was being surprisingly protective of the androids.

"He is Cell, a bio-android from the future who is here to absorb 17 and 18 in order to become the perfect warrior," Piccolo worriedly explained.

"Hah, yeah, and I'm a park ranger," 17 scoffed.

"Stand down, 17," 16 ordered. "This foe is beyond you, I will fight Cell,"

"Umm, no. I can easily take this asshole, then I'm going to kill Piccolo,"

"You will not listen to me, will you?" 16 asked. When 17 shook his head, he lowered his. "Very well, then,"

"Yes, come to me, then we will be joined along with our sister into the perfect being,"

"Yeah, no way I'm letting that happen, bro," 17 smirked and leapt at Cell. He threw hundreds of punches and kicks, but all were blocked or dodged. That is until Piccolo jumped into the battle. Then Cell had to start trying. Piccolo punched Cell in the face and 17 kicked him in the back of the knee, then they joined blasts and sent Cell flying to the floor, where he bounced himself up and threw two one-handed Kamehamehas at them. Neither had the strength to dodge and were hit. Piccolo was sent flying into the lake, Ki depleted to almost nothing. They could barely move, and Cell jumped over to 17 and opened his stinger-tail.

"Join me," he lowered his tail, but nothing happened. 16 caught the tail and pulled it off.

"There. Now you are merely a bee without a stinger,"

"That's what you think," the bio-android grunted and the tail regrew. This new tail was sent into the neck of android 16, where again, nothing happened. "Why do you not have energy?"

"I am a full android,"

"Oh, shit,"

"Indeed," 16 punched Cell away, and removed his hands. "Hell flash!" the barrels behind his hands started firing high powered rapid-fore blasts at his adversary, making a huge cloud of smoke.

"16? What the hell? I thought you only wanted to kill Goku!"

"This creature is made up of the biomatter of various fighters, one of which is Son Goku. This is enough. LEAVE!" 16 showed a rare moment of almost genuine emotion in that last order.

"No way, I'm not abandoning you,"

"I am not important! I am not natural, you and 17 are! This world and its people are! These things must not suffer because you saved a lifeless machine! Life is serene, it must be allowed to exist, and while monsters like Cell are here, it cannot, so go, NOW!"

"Wow," 18 almost cried at his speech, but instead retched as she saw a massive tail-stinger come out of the floor and consume her brother. "17!"

"Mmph! Mmph!" was all she could hear, as the owner of the tail shone brightly and sent 16 flying back with an aura flare, who reattached his hands and grabbed 18 by the waist, intending to escape. The light dissipated, and what looked like Cell but bulkier and with a mouth blocked their escape.

"Well, looks like I'm halfway to perfection," 16 threw a right hook at the bio-android's face, to no avail. "Was that ever going to do anything?" the new semi-perfect Cell grabbed 16's face, rammed it into the floor, and stomped on it, taking a huge chunk out of the side. "I'm tired of your bullshit,"

 **At Kame house in Tien's mind…**

 _Dammit! I used to be the strongest fighter in the world! What the hell happened to me? I am one of the only two people in the universe to beat Goku, and I'm standing on the side-lines, letting other people do my fighting for me! I changed my ways to help people, to save lives! And now Yamcha is stronger than me. Yamcha! Who couldn't survive a Saibaman! Why did this have to happen to me? I'm useless!_

 _Don't you dare think that!_

 _What? Who are you?_

 _I'm you, dumbass! You really think you're useless? You're one of the strongest people in the universe! Galactic emperors have died at your hands! This is why you trained, to get stronger than everyone, and you're just gonna give up because you have a goal again? Pull yourself together! You are a fighter! Always have been, and always will be, and nothing will stand in your way!_

 **On the Kame House beach**

Tien yelled as his Ki rose past his limits, startling everyone. Everyone on the little island turned to watch Tien get struck by a massive bolt of lightning as the energy coursed through his whole body. Hair sprouted from his formerly bald head, flowing down to his neck in a dozen different directions. He grew two feet, and his already broad shoulders got even bigger, muscles doubling in size. "ENOUGH! I AM NOT AN ONLOOKER! I AM A WARRIOR!" Tien flew off, not even noticing that he had transformed into a Super Human.

 **On the lookout**

"Who," Vegeta wasn't even surprised anymore. People were surpassing him faster than he could eat, which was saying a lot.

"I, I think it's Tien!" Goku was just as amazed as Vegeta was.

"I'm not waiting any longer," Vegeta growled. "If you want a year to train, brat, get in the damn room," Mirai nodded and the two Saiyans walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

 **Back at the "fight"**

"Oh 18!" Semi-perfect Cell cooed. "Where are you?" he blew up a mountain. The smoke cleared and she was there, cowering behind a slightly sparking 16. Cell smirked. "There you are," his tail widened to absorb her. "You're mine,"

"No way," she put her hand on her chest.

"What, are you going to make an "Oh captain my captain" speech?" Cell cocked his head.

"No. in my chest there is a bomb which I can activate that will destroy me, and this planet. If you come near me, I'll blow us both to kingdom come,"

"Or, I could absorb you faster than you can blow yourself up. Do you want to take that risk? Then go ahead," Cell smiled darkly.

"Not yet!" Cell looked to the sky to see an 8 ft tall three eyed man with neck-length hair.

"And who might you be?" Cell laughed. "You're clearly not important, or I'd know who you are"

"Who am I?" the man made a square shape with his hands. "Maybe this will answer your question! KAIKOHO!" a dark red square beam of energy shot towards the bio-android.

"Oh it's Tie- OH SHIT!" the blast sent Cell all the way to the planet's core. "That's it, you're going to be destroyed!" he flew up through the crater, arm outstretched.

"KAIKOHO!" Cell was pushed back down through the hole.

 **On the lookout**

"Oh no! Tien's gonna Kill himself!" Goku shouted.

"Dad, please go help him!" Gohan begged.

"What can I do? Cell can destroy me in an instant!"

"Just do something, please!"

'What can I do?' Goku thought. 'I never thought I'd have to rely on others in a fight.'

 **Back at the fight**

"You… are really… starting to piss me off…" Cell was growling through clenched teeth. "Do that again… and I will end you," Tien smirked. It was all he had the strength to do.

"See you in hell. Kaikoho," a final red beam struck Cell with pure life energy, almost incapacitating the monster. Tien collapsed, totally exhausted. Cell got up and hovered over Tien's powerless body.

"Any last words?" he charged energy in his palm.

"Go fuck yourself," he closed all three eyes, accepting his fate.

 **What do you call a thing that a man who lives on the edge of a valley puts his coat on? CLIFFHANGER! Badum chh! But srsly though, I wanted to get to the Kikoho scene before the end of this chapter which ended up being about twice as long as my average chapter. Do you prefer this? Less frequent updates but longer chapters? If you do or you don't, there's a poll on my site to give me your answer, I'd really love to know what you want.**

 **Power levels!**

 **Piccolo: 360,000,000**

 **Android 17: 360,000,000**

 **Android 18: 350,000,000**

 **Imperfect Cell: 390,000,000 (absorbed 'enough' humans)**

 **Android 16: 400,000,000**

 **Semi-perfect Cell: 650,000,000**

 **Tien (Super Human): 310,000,000**

 **Tien's Kaikoho: 635,000,000**

 **Heads up: the best thing ever is Goku and Vegeta with beards in Dragon Ball Super episode 32 after 3 years in the HTC. It's so funny!**

 **Reviews!**

 **WEN BROLY: first off, I'm not counting your name to the WEN BROLY count. I will definitely do something different for the Brolies, not including bio-broly (not because it's bad, but because I haven't seen it) and the other changes I make will affect that. Super android 13 will NOT be in this, however.**

 **Mrs Trunks Brief:**

 **1.** **Yeah, it's a little corny but that's just me!**

 **2.** **That was intentional, I was hoping someone would pick up on it XD**

 **3.** **I don't know if I'll dedicate chapters to Yamcha getting a girlfriend, but he probably will get one, and if she becomes a prominent character, she will become a fighter, and stay that way! (Oh, you have the daughter of the most famous martial artist ever? Well now she's a housewife!)**

 **4.** **Thanks :)**

 **5.** **More like Cell saga, that's when everything will… Converge (badum chh)**

 **6.** **I've seen the meme, it make me laugh! Also, the WEN BROLY has to be in capitals, so it's not counted, sahry XD**

 **7.** **Well, can you think of a better name? But on your point about who has it, every human who has control over their cell's energy which makes the Kaio-ken can reach Super Human. But wait! If Krillin is spending all his time upgrading his Kaio-ken, doesn't that mean he'll be able to take it to the next level? Find out next saga…**

 **8.** **Thank you for getting it right.**

 **9.** **Thanks for the tip, but right now I'm in a very committed relationship with this writer called OHGODITSEVERYWHERE, so, sorry.**

 **10.** **I am amazed that I'm that inspiring, thanks! We can talk on the PM about the details.**

 **From guest: WEN BROLY indeed.**

 **WEN BROLY count: 16/20**

 **Thanks, and I'll see you next time!**


	13. post-exposition determination

**This chapter contains large quantities of angst and drama. In other words it's a Vegeta chapter.**

The world was nothing.

There was no sun, no sky, no floor, no ceiling.

The only things there were strong gravity, a shelter with the basics they'd need to survive, and themselves.

Living here –no – surviving here, could very easily kill them both. Vegeta began calling on all of his power at once, pushing himself to the furthest reaches of his limits, but hitting a wall. Mirai was amazed at the power his father possessed, but knew it wasn't what he wanted. Super Saiyan was no longer good enough. He had to ascend. They both did. For the sake of everyone.

 **Outside of the HTC**

"Wait!" Cell stopped his blast from incinerating the human. He turned to see Goku pulling Piccolo out of the sea. "Cell, wait!"

"Goku? Where did-,"

"Don't you dare, Cell!" Goku quickly picked up Tien's limp body and IT'd them back to the lookout.

 **Two Hyperbolic months later…**

Vegeta and Mirai had just come down from an overly long spar and were both panting. Mirai collapsed onto his back. Vegeta got right back up and brought forth his Ki again. "Father, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!" he didn't stop. He didn't slow down. The prince of all Saiyans had spent himself. He collapsed in a heap, energy flickering away. "Father!" Mirai rushed over to Vegeta's lifeless body. He put his ear next to his chest. No pulse. He put his ear by his face. No breathing. He interlocked his hands and began rhythmically pushing on his father's heart. "Come on, come on, please!" tears were falling from his eyes as he desperately tried to save his father. He opened Vegeta's mouth and breathed air into his lungs. And again. And again. He resumed the compressions. 30 more. More mouth-to-mouth. This continued for another 2 minutes, when Vegeta finally started coughing, spluttering and pushing Mirai off of him. There was nothing but silence. They didn't speak, they didn't make eye contact, and Vegeta just got up and walked to his bedroom.

A couple of hours later, Mirai and Vegeta got a feast out of the magic fridge. "What happened to me?" Vegeta asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Mirai looked puzzled.

"In your timeline. What happened to me?"

The time traveller gulped. "You were the second to die after the heart virus killed Goku," he paused, expecting a reaction but receiving none. He continued. "I wasn't there, but Mother told me the story. You said you'd hold them off with Piccolo while everyone else escaped. You managed to damage 17 a little, but they crushed Piccolo's skull and then, you tried to blow yourself up to destroy them. But they both survived," Mirai could see Vegeta's fists clench. "You went out in a blaze of glory. The androids threw everything they had at you, but you wouldn't stay down. Every time it looked as though they'd finished you, you just got back up and used a different attack. Before you blew yourself up, they gave you a huge scar down from your left shoulder to your right hip. A scar," Mirai took his shirt off and turned around, "that twelve years later, they gave me," Vegeta uttered an inaudible gasp. "I tried to emulate you whenever I fought those bastards. Your pride, your tenacity, your strength, but I still couldn't do it. I'm sorry," he looked down in shame. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He had never been that sort of person. Had this place changed him? Or had future Bulma made it up to please her curious son? Bulma.

"Your mother. What of her?"

"She survived. She spent most of the time after you, after everyone died, building a time machine to save you all. She never grieved, she just got on with it. Just like her," he smiled. "Come on, we should get some rest," he went to his bed and conked out. Vegeta, however, did not. The prince of all Saiyans stayed exactly where he was, letting his mind go over his life. This boy saved his life. This boy, who never knew him as a child. This boy, who he had done nothing but degrade and insult since he had been here. He would repay him. He would repay his son.

 **Four months later**

Vegeta was, for once, not training. His body, at least. While he was in Super Saiyan, he seemed perfectly composed. Underneath his calm exterior, he was frantically searching for the ascension he knew was inside him. He went through the darkest recesses of his body, searching everywhere for the wall he had to topple. It was impossible. He knew there was further heights to his power, he could feel it! But why couldn't he – there! One small point of restraint he couldn't reach. But he was Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans! There was nothing he could not do! He knew trying to smash the wall down would only hinder his progress, so instead, he pulled. He drew on the need he felt when he first transformed, and the wall weakened. He thought of the time Beerus the destroyer used his father as a footstool. The time Frieza whipped and beat him, then threw him in an almost airtight cell for three days straight with no food or water. He thought of the fate his son had prophesized for him. Him being beaten to the ground by two teenagers. Being humiliated, trampled, and then taking the easy way out? Never. The wall sank, and Vegeta felt the power course through his body. His muscles bulged to accommodate, his aura strengthened. He got up and practiced a katas and threw some high powered beams. He laughed once. Then again. And again. Until he was almost cackling. Mirai came out of his room. "Father, what's happened?" He noticed the drastic changes that his father's physique had undergone, and stared in disbelief. "No."

"I've done it! I've finally ascended past the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Short chapter, but I think it hits the spot pretty well. Some will probably say 'But Vegeta's so OOC!' or 'But it took less than 6 months for Vegeta to ascend!' well this is fanfiction, and I'm not following the canon word-for-word. Hell, I thin I've used more actual lines from TFS DBZA than I did from the original anime! It's meant to be different, that's why I enjoy it it's a re-imagination of the original story. Also I **Know Mirai doesn't have a scar in the anime or manga, but I feel like it adds to his character a little. Also, the shape and size of the scar are a reference to the Chris Paolini book Eragon, which is well worth a read btw.**

 **Anyway,** **reviews!**

 **1.** **From Jack905: Well I guess so, but I like to think it's pretty dramatic as well, especially this chapter, so instead of changing drama to humour, I changed Sci-Fi to humour instead.**

 **2.** **From Mrs Trunks Briefs: ok firstly, thanks for the input on the update speed, and second, this is a tiny itsy bitsy little detail, but VIDEL IS AS OLD AS YAMCHA WAS IN DRAGON BALL! Sorry, didn't mean to snap. Videl is still reserved for Gohan, but by no means will she stop fighting. Yamcha will probably get an OC because all the other women in dragon ball are either taken or kind of, how should I put this? Boring. You know what I could do? Make Yamcha gay. I've never read a non-lemon fic where a dbz character was gay.**

 **3.** **From SaiyanPrince541: to be perfectly honest, I spent most of my weekend thinking about this review. Was it a backhanded compliment? Is it two sides of a coin? I really didn't know. But does it really seem like I'm overpowering the humans? I tried to keep it as equal as possible so it wouldn't be like those fantasy fics where, like, Chiaotzu defeats buu or something. I want it to be as equal as possible, with characters constantly out-doing each other in terms of power. Like, Yamcha gets Super Human but the androids still win, then Piccolo fuses with Kami and becomes the strongest, et cetera. I don't want to make the humans considerably stronger than everyone else for more than a chapter at a time, and that chapter is the one where they get the power. You made me totally rethink how I write this, so genuinenly, thank you :)**

 **Power levels!**

 **Vegeta: Super Saiyan after 6 months: 410,000,000**

 **Vegeta Super Saiyan 2** **nd** **grade: 615,000,000**


	14. push the Goku button, it makes muffins!

**Sorry. There's no excuse. I should've updated. I feel terrible right now, and I wish I could take time to explain why this has taken so much time, but the long story cut short is that I am very busy. Sorry. So as an apology, I'm making this at least 3000 words long. Sorry. Jeez I feel like a Canadian! Sorry.**

"Eighteeen! Where aare you?" It had been nearly a day since 17 had been absorbed, and Semi-Perfect Cell was getting extremely frustrated. Tien grows two feet and kicks his ass with three blasts, Goku literally pops out of nowhere, picks up two near corpses and disappears, and now 18 had disappeared! "Come on, 18, it's really not that bad! You won't feel a thing, I promise," the blonde android bit her lip trying to remain as quiet as possible. She looked at her hands and found herself shaking. She looked over her shoulder to see 16 sitting with his back resting on one of the few boulders that Tien hadn't shattered out of frustration. He was looking at a little bird that had perched itself on his index finger, and smiling. If her life weren't in danger, she would've found it both endearing and confusing at the same time. 16 seemed to have a sort of care for life and nature, which was odd considering he was built to kill Goku. She kept on looking round, hoping nobody would give away their hiding spot. "I'm not exactly patient, 18!" the bio-android raised its hand and began counting the islands in the archipelago. "There are 12 islands here, and for every minute that you do not give yourself up to me, I will destroy one!" this sent a chill down her spine. He'd kill all those people? What was she thinking, of course he would, she and Cell were made by the same maniac. "That's the first minute, 18!" he sent a slow motion blast toward the largest island. The city's population realised what was happening all too late, save for two teenagers sitting in a café together, looking at the sky, holding hands. The boy looked at the girl.

"Death or madness, right?" she smiled as the island blew up with the force of a hundred nuclear bombs, utterly destroying everything there.

The phone rang and Krillin rushed over to pick it up. "Nnyellow?"

"Hey, Krillin its Bulma. First off, tell me how awesome I am,"

"Umm, what?" he raised his eyebrows.

She sighed. "I made a detonator for the androids!" Krillin fell over.

"W-what?! That's – I mean you – uh great, Bulma!" he had a feeling that she could make something to immobilize or weaken the androids, but blow them up? They didn't seem so bad. All right, a little aggressive, but then again so was Yamcha, and Tien, and Piccolo, and Vegeta!

"I'll bring it to Kame House," she put down the phone. "All right, Trunkie, you wanna come with Mommy again?" the baby she held in her arms giggled and cooed. "OK then!" she got into her fastest jet-copter. Well, second fastest. Some outspoken guy in an afro called Mr Savage or something had ordered the fastest and best jet copter possible to be custom-made, and he'd paid through the nose to ensure it was brand new, fast, slick and unused upon collection. ''sigh', some people,' she rolled her eyes as she tightened baby Trunks' seat belt and then her own, turning on her Mix CD to 'Star Man' by David Bowie and flying to Kame house. Krillin decided to meet her halfway, and flew off in her direction.

"That's three islands now, 18! How much more blood do you want on your hands?" Cell was teasing her, goading her, pushing her to making a mistake. She was considering just giving up, stopping the senseless slaughter at the cost of her own life. But she knew better. This creature wouldn't stop at these islands. First he'd kill Goku, then Vegeta, Gohan, that one they called 'Mirai', Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and everyone else on the planet, then he'd go into space and kill everything else until he was all that was left, the perfect being, unrivalled in the universe. She wouldn't let that happen. She was made to kill Goku. Fuck that. That plan got her into this mess, and if she got absorbed, it would be fulfilled. She wasn't a killer! Last time she checked, she was just a tweenager with robotic parts and a bomb in her chest, oh jeez, she almost killed herself with a bomb put into her chest by an insane guy with a – OK, calm down. He won't find them, and maybe the last few islands were uninhabited. Yeah, or they evacuated. Another explosion. 16 raised his head and closed his eyes.

"Forty three thousand, eight hundred and ninety two," 18 turned to look at the tall android.

"What? What's that?" he opened his eyes and she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of actual emotion somewhere in those robotic orbs.

"All that's left."

 **On the lookout**

"Come on, come on!" Goku was pacing around the lookout, unintentionally going at about seventy miles an hour. Vegeta and Mirai needed to get out of the damn chamber already! The Saiyan's mind was totally split between needing to train himself and Gohan, and needing Vegeta to beat Cell. Normally he'd jump at the chance to fight an opponent stronger than himself. Jackie Chun, Tien, King Piccolo, Raditz, Vegeta, Frieza. They had all been stronger than him but he'd still come out on top. But Cell? This monster was in a total league of his own, and there was no powerup, no ascension that would help him here. He'd felt fear before, when Raditz was threatening the planet and to kidnap Gohan, but there was still an eagerness to fight in his mind. Here? He was terrified. Not just for himself, but for everyone else should he fail. There was no battle lust in his mind to fight Cell, he knew he was outclassed, and he knew that he'd die if he fought. Thanks to Piccolo fusing with Kami, there were no Dragon Balls. He'd be stranded in Other World, he'd abandon Gohan, leave him to fend for himself. He could never do that. Gohan and Chi Chi were his life, and he could never abandon his friends, his family, everyone and everything that he'd worked so hard to protect over his life. Gohan, Chi Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaoutzu, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Bulma, hell, even Vegeta! What would the guy do if Goku wasn't there to rival him? Would he return to evil? Would he quit fighting altogether? He had to protect them, and himself. He heard the sound of a heavy door turning on its hinges, and turned to see the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opening, with silhouettes walking out on the other side. He smiled.

 **One HTC day before…**

"Alright boy, we've only got one day left here, so just this once, I'm going to break my rule," Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, an indifferent scowl on his face. Mirai blinked, and Vegeta resisted the urge to facepalm. "We are going to spar," the future warrior gasped inaudibly, then smiled, and got into his Daemon/Turtle style mash-up stance. Vegeta dropped into his traditional Saiyan stance.

"I'm ready fa-," he was cut short by a Super Saiyan Vegeta landing a right hook to his jaw, sending him flying. He bounced off the floor with his hands and wiped his mouth where blood had begun to trickle. "OK, let's do it like that!" He punctuated hit statement by bursting into Super Saiyan and charging at his father at top speed. The two fighters clashed in mid-air and a high-speed exchange of punches, kicks, elbows, knees, blocks and dodges begun. Mirai went for a left jab, before feinting and striking with a right side-kick. Vegeta retaliated with three gut punches in quick succession, two of which Mirai blocked, but the third one knocked the wind out of him. He recovered and went for a right hook. Vegeta afterimaged, then attacked with a hammer-fist from above. Mirai dodged, and did a spin kick. Vegeta caught the foot with some effort, and threw the owner of said foot into his waiting fist. Mirai rolled with the punch and shot ten quick blasts at his father to catch him off guard, but Vegeta was not so easily tricked, when Mirai appeared behind him he flicked his arm up and, for lack of a better term, bopped him on the nose, hard enough to break it. The prince used the distraction to uppercut Mirai in the gut, then use his spare hand to effectively 'Shoryuken' him in the chin, stopped mid-turn and side-kicked him away. Or so he thought, he kicked an afterimage, and looked around for his opponent. He sensed a massive buildup of energy right… underneath… him. He looked down to see a sphere of golden energy form around Mirai. The half-Saiyan inside thrust his extended arms to above him, palms pointing to Vegeta. "Take this! HEAT DOME BLAST!" a beam of golden energy sprung forth from the ball towards Vegeta, who had his hands cupped by his left shoulder.

"Galick Gun…" he yelled, as a purple ball formed in his hands. He thrust his arms forward. "FIRE!" purple plasma met gold plasma, and each attack began struggling to overpower the other. Each time Vegeta's Galick Gun began edging closer to Mirai, the future fighter released more energy, as did Vegeta, until they were both going all out in their current forms, and Vegeta was slowly overpowering Mirai. The purple blast was inches from him, when both attacks faded out, and the two warriors dropped to the floor and into their base forms. Mirai lay on the floor, panting and laughing, and Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, chest visibly rising and falling with heavy breaths. "You're good," he said, the first actual compliment he had made. "But you're still too weak! Aim to surpass me, brat, do you hear?"

'Oh, you have no idea' Mirai thought. "Yes father,"

 **Present day, between Kame house and Capsule Corps…**

"Aw, man, where is she?" Krillin said to no one in particular. He extended his Ki sensing tendrils and found her just a couple of miles away. He took off and within a few seconds he was face to face with her, startling her a little.

"Ah, Krillin!" he gave a quick wink to baby Trunks.

"Hiya Bulma. I figured meeting you would be faster than waiting for you, so…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Makes sense, here's the detonator, but you need to be within 10 metres or it won't work, OK?" Krillin shuddered a little, but gulped and nodded.

"Alright," he took the detonator, gave a short wave, and flew towards the androids. Bulma changed her course to the lookout.

 **At the lookout**

"Wow! You guys really did get-,"

"Shut it, Kakarot!" Vegeta scowled, as Mirai followed him out of the chamber, now taller and hair longer and held out of his eyes by a few bobbles. "Oh great, the wench is coming," said wench, who preferred to be called Bulma, landed her jet-copter on the lookout and hopped out holding a capsule box.

"Hi guys!" everyone save Piccolo and Vegeta greeted likewise. "I brought you all something," she pressed the button on the capsule and out popped a box filled with fresh Saiyan armour. "I made some for everyone, and some extra for when you get out of the room," all the Saiyans took them and got changed, but Piccolo and Tien left them. Bulma put her hands on her hips. "You guys not want 'em?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Why not?"

"My Namekian gear will do just fine, besides, I can just make more anyway," he proved this by throwing his garments into the sky, vaporising them with a blast, and clothes-beaming some new ones for himself. Bulma shrugged.

"Fair enough, how about you, Tien?"

"I'll die before I dress like Vegeta,"

"I heard that, Triclops!" Vegeta shouted from inside one of the lookout rooms.

"Is that okay?" he snidely replied.

"As a matter of fact go fuck yourself," Tien smirked. As Vegeta and Mirai returned outside, Bulma got a good look at Mirai.

"Wow, you really changed, didn't you?" he blushed as she fondled his hair.

"Yeah,"

"I'm gonna have to cut this, you know,"

"Motherr," he looked at his feet as Vegeta walked to the edge of the lookout.

"I'm going to squash a bug, follow me if you wish, boy, just don't get in my way," he jumped off the edge and flew towards Cell, followed closely by Mirai.

Goku and Gohan also came back outside, and Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. OK son, are you ready for the hardest year's training of your entire life?" Piccolo snorted, and Gohan sniggered into his hand. "What?" Goku looked confused, Piccolo burst out laughing, and Gohan could barely contain his laughter, putting his hand over his mouth to stop himself.

"Let's go, Dad," Goku shrugged, and walked into the chamber with his son in tow.

 **At the archipelago**

"And just 1 island left 18, it looks like I've found you!" the terrified cyborg was shivering, hugging herself as she looked around, making sure Cell couldn't take her by surprise. What she didn't realise, however, was that a short monk in an orange turtle school Gi was hiding behind a nearby rock holding a detonator.

'Alright, Krillin. You can do this. Just get within 10 metres and push the button. And she'll be dead. And we'll be safe. And she'll be dead. And Cell won't…' he didn't finish that thought, as the image of 18 kissing him on the cheek popped into his head. He shook his head as if to get rid of the memory. 'Dammit Krillin! Get a hold of yourself! She's a machine. She can't…' the image again. 'Kami Dammit!' he shook again, jumped over the rock, cleared his throat and tried to look as fearless as possible. "Hello," he was proud that his voice didn't waver at all. The two androids turned to look at him, and Krillin almost melted when he saw the fear in her eyes. He gulped and raised shaking hands to show off the detonator. "You know what this is, right?" 16 spoke.

"It is a detonator for the explosive devices implanted in our chests," 18 turned to stare at him.

"What?!" Krillin cleared his throat again.

"Yeah, so I need you to promise me something,"

"S-sure, what is it?" she said, her voice shaking and making no effort to hide it. Krillin placed the button on the floor, and stomped on it.

"Don't make me regret doing that," he turned and began walking away. As an afterthought, he looked over his shoulder and said "I-I'm sorry about 17. He seemed like a nice enough guy," and continued walking. 18 looked at her hands, and realised that they were shaking.

"18! I'm coming down now!" Cell began his descent to the floor when he suddenly stopped. Mainly because a 5 ft 5 Saiyan warrior with a widows peak appeared right in front of him. Vegeta smirked, and Mirai stood on a nearby cliff edge.

"So, you must be Cell," Semi Perfect Cell smirked.

"And you must be Vegeta,"

"Yes, but you can call me; the one who beat you," Cell laughed.

"Hah! You think you're strong enough to take me? Maybe if you were Goku you'd pose some semblance of a challenge, but," he gestured with his hand to all of him. Vegeta sighed.

"Yep," and with that he began charging his energy, calling forth every ounce of power he had, his muscles bulging, his aura strengthening, his power rising. Cell stared blankly, then turned to Mirai.

"What's this then?" Mirai replied with total indifference.

"You pushed the Goku button,"

"What I don-," he was cut off by Super Vegeta's fist being planted firmly in his stomach.

"Ya shouldn't have did that," **(A/N and here the shameless TeamFourStar ripoffs begin. When they actually read this, or it appears on MasakoX's Bad Fanfiction Theatre podcast, then I will apologise)**

"garugulagulagh," was all Cell could manage to say with a Super Saiyan 1.2.0's fist in his gut. Vegeta removed the fist and spin kicked Cell to the ground, catching him on his extended foot before he hit the floor. "How did you get so strong?" the prince sneered.

"I trained all day yesterday,"

"Ohh, you think you're being cute,"

"Bitch I'm adorable!" **(A/N I can't help it!)**

"That's it! I am one hundred and ten percent DONE!" the bio-android cupped his hands by his left shoulder and chanted. "Galick Gun…"

"No, father, look out, Cell's gonna kill you with your own move (!)" the sarcasm dripping from Mirai's voice.

"FIRE!" a purple beam shot towards Vegeta, who didn't make a move to dodge or block it. The blast hit the prince, and Cell laughed. "I knew it! There was no way you could ever-," this time, the fist that cut him off hit him in the cheek. "How?!"

"You fool, you should never have challenged me, I am SUPER VEGETA!" he flared his aura to make a point.

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!" Cell was now throwing a tantrum. Like a six year old girl. "If I could just reach my perfect form! I'd be unstoppable, unbeatable!" this got Vegeta's attention.

"Is that so?"

'A chance' Cell thought. He leered. "Oh, Vegeta, if I became perfect, I would annihilate you in an instant!" Vegeta turned his nose up.

"Hmm, shame," he flashed his teeth in a somewhat terrifying smile that could possibly make a cactus cry. "I'm going to kill you before you get the chance," he raised his palm, and charged a blast.

"Wait! Don't you want to prove yourself to me? To everyone. Make them all know that you're the best there is by beating the perfect being!" Vegeta shot towards Cell and axe kicked him to the ground, forming a small crater.

"You don't get it, do you Cell?" Vegeta began monologue-ing. Seriously, has he not even seen the Incredibles? "I don't need to prove myself to anyone! And as for feeding my pride, I'm already more than twice as strong as Kakarot! And have you already forgotten? I am the perfect being," Cell grinned evilly.

"Evidently not. SOLAR FLARE!" he used Tien's move to shine with the light of the Sun, blinding Vegeta, Mirai, 18, 16 and Krillin who were all watching. Cell used the opportunity to conceal his Ki to nothing and slip into the forest in search of 18. Said android was rubbing her eyes to regain sight. She opened her eyes and her vision slowly became less blurry, she looked around to where 16 was. But he wasn't there. He was on the floor, 10 metres from where he was before, his body severely dented. She looked around her, until her eyes met the green chest of a semi-perfect bug monster whose tail was lowering around her. She had no hope. There was no-one to help her, no way to stop this. She closed her eyes, and hoped that it didn't hurt. Once the absorption was complete, Cell's body began pulsating with light. He laughed, and as he Saw Mirai and Krillin flying towards him, used his ever-rising energy to construct a Ki barrier around himself. Mirai shot a massive Super Buster Cannon and Krillin fired a 5x Kaiohameha, neither of which even put a scratch on the shield. There was an explosion, and the two warriors were sent careening backwards. The light from the blast dissipated, and there stood Cell, but much different from before. His face and parts of his body had gone white, with purple lines on either side of his face, which had become more human-looking. He had become slimmer but just as muscular, and the parts of him that were still green had gone a lighter shade. He stared at his hands then examined the rest of his new body. He laughed once. Then again. Then he began cackling. He calmed himself down and smiled evilly. "Perfect,"

 **Boom. Worth the wait? I hope so, and again, I'm sorry. I'mma try to get back into my routine, but A-levels and going away and crap just piles up and up until you snap. But anyway, reviews!**

 **From Jack905: 1 word: Hagunemnon**

 **From SaiyanPrince541: Yeah, I get what you mean. I wanted the Super Human transformation requirements to be different from pre-Buu Super Saiyan requirements. It's about sinking to your lowest point, where you think you're totally pointless, worthless, and that if you weren't around everyone would be much better off, then denying your own expectations, pushing yourself and climbing higher than ever before. I actually went through this a couple of years back, but over a longer timescale than these guys did, which was kind of the inspiration for this story, and if I wanted to go in that direction, I could've made this story a hell of a lot darker.**

 **From Pr0dz: OK first of all, not that I don't like your new profile picture, but your old one was better. I mean, come on, you have a Donald Trump caricature, and you get rid of it for a Blueper Saiyan?! But anyway, thanks, the input on the power levels really helps me to work it out.**

 **Speaking of which, power levels!**

 **Semi Perfect Cell: 650,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan Vegeta: 610,000,000**

 **Super Vegeta: 810,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan Mirai: 605,000,000**

 **Super Mirai: 805,000,000**

 **Ultra Mirai: (Alex Kingston as River Song waggling a finger) spoilers…**

 **Krillin's 5x Kaiohameha: 14,995,000**

 **My TFS referen** **ces: about as strong as super saiyan god super saiyan 4 Broly**

 **WEN BROLY count: 16/20 (come on, guys, do you want Broly or not? You don't have long until the first Broly movie!)**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **P.S Batfleck was FUCKING PHENOMENAL in Dawn of Justice!**


	15. it hits the fan

Around the world, sixty people simultaneously said the same thing. One because his crush was dead, five because they felt the most enormous power level they had ever felt, one because his dad punched him in the gut while they trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and fifty three because of probability. What did they say, you ask? It was one word. One word that completely summed up how dead they were right now. "Shit,"

Mirai's hands shook with fear. Krillin took a few steps back. Vegeta scowled after being bested. Tien and Piccolo simply looked at each other, shrugged and Tien said, "We're fucked," Piccolo nodded and Bulma asked what he meant.

"Cell got to his perfect form," Bulma blinked.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, he's stronger than all of us now!" Tien flew off the lookout, grabbed a boulder, flew back up to the lookout, put the boulder down, and punched it in a fit of rage, shattering it. Bulma blinked again.

"Shit,"

 **Back at the archipelago**

Cell smirked and tested out his new body with a quick Katas. Satisfied with the results of his evolution, he turned to Vegeta. "Well, the shit's really hit the fan for you, hasn't it?" Krillin stopped himself from shivering any longer.

"You, you bastard. Give her BACK!" the monk raised his hand above his head and flared his strongest Kaio-Ken. "Chain Kienzan barrage!" he threw his first Kienzan, then another, then another. The unblock-ability of the move combined with the speed from the Kaio-Ken made the attacks impossible to dodge for the bio-android, who didn't expect to be attacked by him. He was sliced in half, then again, then again, until only his head remained intact. Krillin dropped out of Kaio-ken and slumped to the floor, panting. Mirai walked over and put his hand on the short warrior's back.

"You did it, Krillin. You beat Cell,"

"Or did he?" they turned to see the owner of the voice, and saw Cell, in all his glory.

"What? How?!I sliced you into-!" Cell simply wagged his finger.

"Namekian genes. I can regrow anything as long as my head isn't damaged," Krillin looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"Aw, shit," the monster chuckled and turned to Vegeta.

"Well, I guess I'll just move on to you, you're the biggest challenge here, Veggie," a vein in Vegeta's head bulged at the sound of the derogatory nickname. Cell picked up on this. "Ohh, struck a nerve there, did I? Well I suppose now I owe you one. How about this? I'll let you hit me as hard as you can. But make sure it actually is as hard as you can. I don't want half strength, or three quarter strength, I want you to hit me as hard as you possibly can. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Vegeta growled. He shot towards Cell faster than Mirai or Krillin could see, and swung his right foot straight into Cell's cheek with an insane amount of physical power. Cell didn't move an inch. Vegeta's cocky grin morphed into a face of shock and fear. Cell tapped his foot and turned his eyes to look at Vegeta.

"Well? Are you even going to hit me?" no response. "Scared shitless eh? Guess I'll have to wake you up!" the bio-android did a front flip and axe-kicked Vegeta in the face, making a shockwave and a large crater on impact. "Oh, and for the record, Vegeta? That's a kick. Since you've proven yourself to be totally useless with your feet, why don't you try a different kind of attack? Maybe that will actually make the animator draw cross-stitches on me in this episode,"

Vegeta panted. "And if, if I don't oblige you?" Cell leered.

"Well then, I guess Goku will always be stronger than you," the prince snapped. He flared his aura as much as he could, flew into the sky and spread his arms out. He began charging his energy throughout his entire body, then channelled it into his hands. He thrust his hands in front of him and continued charging at an even faster rate. "Ooh, that's better!" Vegeta growled.

"Die, you piece of shit! FINAL FLASH!" a golden beam of plasma shot towards Cell, who just stood there with the most aggravating smirk on his face, right until the last second.

"Oh, shit!" Cell screamed as the blast hit him head on, burning his flesh, destroying limbs, and causing intense pain. Once the blast was done, the smoke cleared and Cell was floating, both legs and one arm completely gone, a pained expression on his face. Vegeta began laughing. Krillin sighed.

"Mirai? Vegeta's gonna die," the time traveller looked at him incredulously.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can tell when someone's holding back! Cell is hiding a lot of his power, and it completely overwhelms Vegeta!" Krillin raised an eyebrow. "But not you,"

"How did you-,"

"I can tell,"

"Oh, shit," Mirai sighed. "In the chamber, I figured out how to surpass my father. It's another Super Saiyan exten-,"

"You've been holding back this whole time?!" Krillin exploded.

"I couldn't tell father!"

"Why not? Because he'd be pissed? If you don't transform and fight Cell now, everything is going to go to shit!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Cell was beating Vegeta around like he was a midget who had stolen a loaf of bread. It was like Vegeta was a volleyball and Cell was the player. The Saiyan never touched the floor in five minutes. All that time Cell was kicking the shit out of him. He coughed up blood more times than he could count, and had almost slipped out of consciousness but the bio-android slapped him to keep him awake. 'The bastard's humiliating me.' Vegeta hurt. Not physically, but his pride was totally shattered. Finally, after what felt like hours, Cell let him fall. "Well, this has been fun, but, oh wait, no it hasn't!" the monster raised his hand and began charging a blast. "Goodnight, sweet prince,"

"Shit," Krillin remarked. "Mirai, transform now!" panic crept into his voice.

"Right!" Mirai clenched his fists and began bringing forth all the power that he felt back in the chamber. Every ounce of strength he possessed, he pulled to the surface. His aura strengthened and became more unstable, his power skyrocketed, and his muscles bulged to four times their original size. He felt a rush of adrenaline upon re-entering Super Saiyan grade three.

"What the hell?" Cell's head turned before killing Vegeta. "Ah, the little boy from the future. My next victim," Mirai leapt into battle, scoring a huge gut punch to the bio-android, following up with an uppercut with his free hand, which was followed by a strong kick to the chest which sent Cell flying. He flew underneath Cell and charged his heat dome blast. A sphere of golden energy formed around him.

"Disappear for good! HEAT DOME BLAST!" the beam sprung forth towards Cell, who managed to easily dodge the attack. Cell leered.

"Ah, a power-biased transformation," Mirai flew towards Cell again, but he merely dodged every attack the time traveller threw. "You may have greater power, but I have strength and speed!" he dodged a hammerfist and afterimaged behind him and side-kicked him in the back. Mirai scowled and stared daggers at Cell. "You know, you look a little like your father right now. Of course, you're not lying face down in the dirt unconscious, but," he sneered. "It's still early,"

"That's it!" Mirai yelled. He leapt towards Cell with his arm ready to punch him in the face with a knockout blow. "DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Cell rolled his eyes, afterimaged away and neck chopped Mirai to unconsciousness. He then kicked him to the floor so he was face down. He turned to Krillin and in an instant was right in front of him.

"I should kill you where you stand for attempting to damage perfection, but that wouldn't be any fun now, would it? Instead, you're going to take these two sad sacks of shit away, heal them, and come back in 9 days. Seeing how much stronger these two became after 1 day, 9 should give you about enough time to get strong enough to pose a challenge, compose strategies, say goodbye to loved ones," Krillin shook in his boots.

"Wh-why? Why not kill us now?" Cell chuckled and put on a creepily polite smile.

"Because I want the world to know I'm perfect! A tournament is the perfect way to prove this! Cameras everywhere, the world's strongest fighters step up to protect their planet, only to be get their shit rocked by me!"

"You're sick!" Krillin wanted to throw up.

"No, I am pure, I am clean, and I am perfect," he waved his hand at Krillin in a 'go away' motion. "Run along, now," the terrified fighter grabbed Mirai and Vegeta and flew off to the lookout.

 **In the HTC**

"Fwoo! Now that was a good spar!" Goku brushed a little dust off his clothes as Gohan lightly massaged his swollen and broken nose.

"Really?" he mumbled.

"Yeah! You pulled off some amazing moves there, but you lost confidence way too quickly. You need to just get past it when someone hits you," Gohan sniffled.

"I know, Dad, but I can't,"

"Hey, it's alright, we'll just have to work on it. Just remember that youre way too strong at this point for me to hurt you for more than a couple of hours," Goku smiled, and all of Gohan's insecurities and fears melted away. That smile was like contagious happiness. Well, all fears save one. 'But I'm still not a Super Saiyan…'

 **Ho-Lee-Shit! You may have noticed, but since I covered the famous 'oh shit' clip in this chapter, so I decided to make that the basis for it. So here's a fun challenge; count how many times I said 'shit', and you will receive kudos!**

 **But more importantly, this was a many-milestone chapter! We totally smashed through the 50 reviews, now landing on 55! Wow! We reached 20 Broly's! And I now have 15 followers for the fic! Holy shit! So I would like to thank my followers by name:**

 **1.** **BeatsByStu**

 **2.** **EliteWarriorKai**

 **3.** **Ghost000**

 **4.** **Jack905**

 **5.** **KuroganeKrad**

 **6.** **Mrs Trunks Brief**

 **7.** **SaiyaStyles**

 **8.** **TheAlphaOfLife**

 **9.** **TheRealDeal44**

 **10.** **Vegitunks1**

 **11.** **Whirlwind67**

 **12.** **Pokemonallstarfan**

 **13.** **Tailsrulez5699**

 **14.** **Tinalubig**

 **15.** **xXReiHideoHiwatariXx**

 **Thank you to all of these people, and to everyone who's clicked on this story and read it, you are all big starzz!**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **1.** **Jack905: Really? I thought I'd thrown a curveball by making Vegeta not actually let Cell go perfect, ah well.**

 **2.** **DBZSA Fan: Aww thanks! I hope this was screwed over enough XD**

 **3.** **SSXIX: Thanks m8!**

 **4.** **Guest: Welp, we've got very many transformations now, which do you mean? ;)**

 **5.** **A GUEST: Dude! You have ESP, don't frickin' abuse it!**

 **6.** **EliteWarriorKai: thank you, kind sir!**

 **Power levels!**

 **Perfect Cell: 900,000,000**

 **Super Vegeta: 810,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 1.3.0 Mirai: 950,000,000 (but like a third of his top speed)**

 **Krillin top Kaio-Ken: 209,930,000 (and no, I refuse to believe that Cell was immune to the Kienzan. Maybe if it was thrown by Saiyan Saga Krillin, but even Canon Cell saga Krillin should've sliced Cell in half, regardless of power! The point of the move is that it cuts through** **anything** **!)**

 **WEN BROLY count: 20/20 you've done it! Broly will be in this fic! Now I have to putlocker the first two Broly movies and totally ignore the third one. Great job, guys!**

 **Also, yes, Cell did just break the fourth wall, even if it was through the wrong media, but I just watched a load of Deadpool cartoons so…**

 **Thanks d00ds!**


	16. transform and roll out!

And now I'm here," Krillin dumped the exposition onto Piccolo, Tien, Bulma, Yamcha who had flown to the lookout, and Mirai and Vegeta who had been awakened by senzus. Tien gave Piccolo a look and the Namekian rolled his eyes made a boulder, which Tien punched out of rage, shattering it.

"GodDAMMIT!" He screamed. The boulder wasn't enough. He burst into Super Human and flared his aura as much as he could. "Do you feel that? That power isn't nearly enough to even put a scratch on Cell, and we only have 10 days? The bastard's taunting us, and we can't even do anything about it!"

"Whoa, calm down, buddy!" Krillin tried to still his friend.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can we calm down when Cell is going to destroy the planet? There are no Dragon Balls! We are all going to die, everyone we know and love is going to die, the planet is going to die, and it will never get better! We are doomed, and you want me to calm down? Fuck calming down, I've been calm for my whole damn life, and for once, I want to go apeshit over something, and by Hell, this is going to be it! We are all going to be destroyed, and there is nothing we-,"

"No we're not," a familiarly cheerful voice cut him off. Everyone turned to see Goku and Gohan, standing in tattered Saiyan armour, both in Super Saiyan for- wait, Gohan too? How the hell did that happen? Hang on, sorry. The fic sometimes writes itself so I've gotta backtrack a little.

 **Months before, in the HTC…**

"Dad, I want to fight you at full power," Gohan said when the two woke up. "At Super Saiyan," Goku nearly choked on his Spacey's Soda.

"What? Why? I could hurt you!" Gohan seemed adamant.

"Look, I think that put under the right pressure, we can force the transformation," Gohan made sense, Goku knew it, but still, he was apprehensive to fight Gohan at full power. Gohan was his son, and while he was strong, he wasn't strong enough to take on a Super Saiyan in base form.

"Fine," was all he said. He entered the form and flew into the sky. He cupped his hands by his right hip and gathered energy. "Ka-me-ha-me," Gohan braced himself for the incoming blast. "HA!" the generic blue beam of power shot towards Gohan at breakneck speeds. He braced his hands as the attack hit him. It took everything the young kid had to not let the blast engulf him, instead pushing against it with his bare hands. 'I'm too weak. I can't do anything. Every time I was meant to fight I make someone have to save me. Dad, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta. I can't fight, I can't dodge, and all I ever do is put people in danger. No more. No. More.'

"NO MORE!" He screamed the last part out loud. His white aura turned gold, as did his hair. His eyes turned teal and his power skyrocketed to higher than ever before. He punched the blast away with ease, and let his power flow. Goku looked down with a proud smile on his face.

"You did it, Gohan! Amazing!" he received no reply. Gohan was too busy fighting to control his newfound power. "Yeesh! I think you should cut your hair, Gohan!" the mentioned hair was flowing above Gohan's head, looking like that one scene from 'there's something about Mary'.

 **A month later…**

Goku was pushing his power. He felt the strength Vegeta had before he entered the chamber, and looked for the same power. He found the wall and broke it down with surprising ease, power flowing through his body. He knew he could increase his power further, so he kept on pushing, and the more power he called upon, the more his muscles bulged. He could feel himself being weighed down by the power, slowing himself down. Having Power is all well and good, but if you don't have the speed to back it up, there's no point. He reverted to regular Super Saiyan. Gohan in Super Saiyan was watching from the side with great interest. "Well, that's not an option," Gohan looked confused.

"Why, Dad? You got so strong,"

"You do get the power boost, but the cost is your speed. The more you push your power, the slower you get. There's no use for power if you can't hit your opponent!" Gohan laughed lightly at that.

"So how do we get stronger?" Gohan asked. Goku didn't answer. Instead, he sat on the floor cross-legged. He may not have gone to school, but Goku was a genius in his own right. When a problem about fighting, power, or even farming arose, he could just sit and think his way around it. And that's what he did here. Gohan shrugged and walked back to the shelter and picked up a sandwich and a cola.

About an hour later, Goku Instant Transmissioned to Gohan, waking him from his nap. "Dad!" he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I figured it out, Gohan!" Goku had a determined gleam in his eye. "Go Super Saiyan," Gohan did, and Goku followed suit. "Alright, we're gonna stay in Super Saiyan for as long as we can. If we can get used to the form, the power drain won't be as bad, and we can use the stamina better in fights!" Gohan's eyes widened as he realised the brilliance of what his Dad just said. He calmed his aura and tried to ignore the strain.

 **Two weeks later…**

Gohan was awake, totally unable to go to sleep. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt like he had to unleash his power. He went outside, but still so he could see the shelter. He flared his power and pushed it as far as he could. Further and further. He envisioned Frieza killing Mom, Dad, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, and his power rose even further. Goku sensed the power and came out to watch. For a split second, something amazing happened. His hair spiked and became more rigid, his aura strengthened and his body coursed with electricity. But as soon as it came, it left. Gohan reverted to his base form and collapsed. Goku sped over to his son, scooped him up and went to lie him down in his bed. The Saiyan smiled at the peacefully sleeping form of his son. 'You're the best bet now, Gohan,"

 **Back in the present day…**

Goku and Gohan exited the Time Chamber with smiles on their faces and in Super Saiyan form. Everyone gasped in awe at the surreal power that these two held. Goku was strong, that much was certain, but Gohan, Gohan seemed like a totally different person! Gone was the uncertain, worried kid. Now there was a taller, calm, confident kid with toned muscles and Goku-esque hair. "We're gonna be fine," he said with a smile that just seemed to melt away all non-Vegeta anger on the lookout.

"You're immensely strong, Goku, but do you think you can beat Cell?" Piccolo thought out loud. Goku chuckled.

"Meh, probably not," everyone save Vegeta gasped. "Hey, its fine, guys, don't worry about it! I'll be right back," he IT'd away. Bulma broke the silence that had fallen.

"Do you want new armour, Gohan?" the half-Saiyan smiled.

"No thanks, Bulma," he turned to his mentor. "Hey Piccolo, can you make me a gi like yours?" Piccolo raised a green eyebrow, but on the inside he was amazed and ecstatic that Gohan had so much respect for him.

"Sure thing, kid," he put his hand on Gohan's head, which wasn't necessary, he just wanted to ruffle his hair, but he acted like it was important. In a flash, the tattered Saiyan armour was gone, and Gohan was in a purple gi with orange-brown shoes and white shoulder pads with a cape.

"How do I look?" he did a mock pose, eliciting chuckles from most people on the lookout. Piccolo smirked.

"Never looked better kid,"

 **In a West City news room**

"And that's the new- oh god what is that?" Shelley scoop, the newscaster for Z News shrunk back in horror as Cell flew through the wall. He stared at the guys on the motherboard and then at the cameraman.

"Cut the feed, and I kill you all," they nodded and he walked to in front of the camera. He cleared his throat. "Hello, citizens of the world. My name is Perfect Cell, and I would like to announce that in 9 days, I am going to hold a tournament called the Cell games. In these games I will fight this planet's strongest fighters one by one. If I lose, then I will leave Earth forever. But when I win," he leered at the camera. "I will destroy the planet. If you do not believe that I can do this, then maybe I should tell you that I am the reason so many cities are now abandoned. I killed all those people by absorbing them to gain their power. Believe me now? If you need more proof, I will be waiting twenty miles east of West City if your armies wish to challenge me. That will be all," Cell flew out of the building and went 10 miles east of West City. He touched down and Goku appeared in front of him. "Ah, hello Goku," silence. "Well, I take it you just want to stand there?" silence again. "So are you going to do anything?" silence again. Then Goku raised two fingers to his head. "Wait! How do you teleport?" Goku smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" and he disappeared. 'I've got to learn how to do that' Cell thought.

 **On the lookout**

Goku reappeared. "Hey, nice outfit, Gohan!" Gohan smiled.

"Are you stronger than him?" Piccolo asked, knowing where he went. He shrugged.

"I dunno," he laughed and Piccolo smirked. "Come on, Gohan, We're gonna go home,"

 **Meanwhile, off in space**

There was a large egg shaped ship flying through space. An alien in purple armour pushed some buttons on a screen. "My lord, we have found the energy of Prince Vegeta, on planet Earth, sir," a dark skinned man with a scar over his left eye and a tail wrapped around his waist laughed evilly.

"Excellent,"

 **Buh-Buh-Buh-BROLY! The Legendary Super Saiyan is making his approach to the convergiverse! Man, I'm so excited for this! I just watched Broly 1 last night, and I am sooo pumped! This is gon' be goooooood! There's been a glitch with the site this week and new reviews aren't showing up on the main review page for me, but Imma still answer them even if you might not see them.**

 **Reviews!**

 **1.** **Jack905: Hah Haah! That was a genuine laugh :)**

 **2.** **Anonymous: Well in a sense he is, he is able to boost his power and lose speed like Mirai can, but if you mean go higher than 900 mill, naw, that's full power Cell for now XD. And on the Kienzan thing, I think it can cut anything, regardless of power. Frieza form 2 was way over 100 times that of Krillin, who was only 10k at the time. The Kienzan cut Frieza's tail clean off, and lets not go into the 'but he had his guard down' argument from DBSuper, as imperfect Frieza was in the middle of a fight so he'd be ready for a surprise attack. Nevertheless, I get where you're coming from. If Saiyan Saga Krillin threw it at perfect Cell it'd probably do diddly squat, but, yeah. Goku won't be getting SSJ2 as he didn't really know it existed until Gohan accidentally did it and by then there wasn't enough time to learn how to do it. Besides, he's pretty confident in Gohan. However, there** **will** **be curveballs in that regard #sneakyface. I will I will!**

 **3.** **The Burgundy Blitz: Yes, WEN BROLY. We made it man!**

 **4.** **The Burgundy Blitz: Yes, WEN BROLY. We already got to 20 fam.**

 **Power levels!**

 **Goku SSJ Kamehameha: 500,000,000**

 **Goku in SSJ3 grade 3: 700,000,000**

 **Gohan SSJ (post-chamber): 900,000,000**

 **Goku SSJ (post-chamber):880,000,000**

 **Tien's rage: infinity**

 **And now, a few bones to pick. Firstly, nobody saw the BZRK reference in chapter 13? Aww :(. Second, nobody has commented on the running joke of Tien smashing boulders when angry? Aww:(.**

 **I have an Instagram account! Its OHGODITSEVERYWHERE! follow for** **chapter previews and more!**

 **and after that shameless plug, that's all, folks! See you soon!**


	17. WEN BROLY NOW BROLY!

The Z fighters were enjoying a picnic. Well, most of them. Tien and Yamcha were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, wanting to train themselves in their Super Human forms, they would only be in for another hour or two. Goku and Chi Chi were in their meagre house looking at private schools on the computer the Ox-King bought Gohan for studying. Chi Chi was fawning over the pictures and Goku was trying not to think about training, Cell, or food. "Oh, look at the campus of that one! It's so vintage! Which means it'll be proffessional!" Goku sighed and with as much enthusiasm as he could muster replied.

"Wow, you're right (!) How many stars does it have (?)" she scrolled down the page and grumbled.

"Oh, only 4, let's keep looking," the cycle continued for an hour, with Goku's ability to care slowly being destroyed. Then, a nasally voice spoke in his head.

"'Goku, can you hear me?'" his eyes brightened as he found a possible escape route.

"'Hey, King Kai! Do you need to talk to me?'"

"'Yes, there's a-,'" he was cut off by an ecstatic Saiyan teleporting to in front of him. "Jeez, Goku, give a little warning!" Goku chuckled.

"Hee hee, sorry King Kai, I just really needed to get out of there!"

"Well then, there's a monster that has almost destroyed the South Galaxy, and it's headed towards the North Galaxy, that's ours," Goku's eyes sparkled.

"Really? Who are they?" King Kai's eyes darkened.

"A Saiyan," the orange-clad fighter scratched his head.

"But Vegeta said they were all gone. Hmm, I guess a few survived, Vegeta might actually smile when he hears about this!" he put two fingers on his head. "Alright, I'm gonna go tell everyone, see ya!" he disappeared.

 **In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Yamcha swung a fist at Tien. Tien dodged it and followed up with a kick to the side. Yamcha blocked the foot and kicked Tien's gut, but hit an afterimage. He was hammerfisted in the back, then Tien reverse-hammerfisted him into the air, and axe-kicked back to the floor **(A/N hammerfist and axe kick – favourite moves! XD)**. He caught himself and charged a mini-Sokidan which he fired at Tien. The Triclops dodged it with ease, but did not see Yamcha coming at him with a flying side-kick in time. He was hit in the gut, then in the back by a Sokidan. He righted himself mid-air and fired a Kikoho. Yamcha used his Kibahameha. Blue-grey energy met black and red energy and a beam struggle began. They were totally equal in power, neither managing to gain any ground over the other. Totally. Equal. In. Power. **(A/N Wink wink)** The blasts dissipated at the same time and they collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Yamcha looked up at the sand-timer and shrugged. "Huh, I guess we've only got about a day left," Tien chuckled.

"Thank God, I couldn't spend another year with just you for company," they both laughed.

The next day they got into their traditional Gis, exited the chamber and flew to where they sensed Krillin. They instantly covered their ears as they heard Krillin singing. Luckily it was drowned out by a massive spaceship landing not 100 metres away. A door opened and dozens of soldiers and a man with a scar on his eye with his tail wrapped round his waist walked out. Wait a sec, a tail? "It's a Saiyan," Tien told Yamcha, who just nodded. The soldiers ran towards Vegeta and then knelt. The two humans looked at each other then flew down to Krillin.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Krillin asked. Tien shrugged. Vegeta then walked towards the ship and entered it, followed by the soldiers. Yamcha smirked and darted into the egg-shaped machine.

"Come on!" he yelled, and Krillin, Tien, Gohan and Mirai entered as well.

 **A few hours of flying later…**

Goku appeared right in front of Krillin, making him jump. "Oh! Hey, Goku, what's up?" then he got worried when he didn't see a smile on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"There's a Saiyan that just destroyed a galaxy," everyone gasped. "According to King Kai, it's the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan was the first to speak.

"You mean that first one that Vegeta was talking about on Namek?"

"Maybe. Where is Vegeta anyway?"

"We don't know. We followed Father onto this ship but we haven't seen him since," Mirai exposed. Goku shrugged.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to wait until we land," Goku sat on his hands and rocked back and forth. Tien rolled all three eyes.

"This is why I hate flying long haul," everyone looked at him. He blinked. "What?"

 **An hour later…**

"Oh, finally!" Goku exclaimed as they landed. He darted out of the ship, followed by everyone else. "So, I guess we wait for Vegeta now, right?" The prince of all Saiyans walked out of the ship, followed by the other Saiyan.

"Speak of the devil," Yamcha sighed. Vegeta pointed at the group and growled.

"What are you all doing here?!" Goku walked towards him.

"Vegeta, there's a Legendary Super Saiyan, and it just destroyed the South Galaxy," Vegeta face palmed.

"You moron. Were IN the South Galaxy!" Goku just laughed as everyone else anime-dropped. "And as for there being a Legendary Super Saiyan, why do you think I'm here?" Goku laughed again.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense," the other Saiyan coughed.

"Umm, I am Paragus. You must be Kakarot, Bardock's son. What is it they call you on your planet. Geeko?" Goku and Vegeta scowled and in an instant were in Super Saiyan with their hands clasped around Paragus' neck. For once, Goku looked more intimidating than Vegeta.

"Listen to me, Paragus. I'm a nice guy. It takes a whole lot to tick me off. But let me make one thing clear. One rule that everyone in this universe follows if they value their continued existence,"

"We do not reference Evolution," Vegeta finished the statement. This was the first time Goku and Vegeta actually agreed on something, and that combined with how creepy a pissed off Goku was made everyone in a twenty metre radius want to curl up in a ball and cry. "Do you understand?" Paragus nodded desperately, and they released him. He coughed and spluttered. Goku sighed and returned to his original happy-go-lucky state of being.

"My apoligies, Prince Vegeta, Kakarot. As I was saying, my son Broly is at your service. A tall Saiyan, he must have been about seven feet tall, stepped forward. He was shirtless, but wore various pieces of golden jewellery. The tall Saiyan looked first at Vegeta, and nodded respectfully, then at Goku. He growled and clenched his fists.

"Ka-ka-rot?" he forced out through clenched teeth. Goku put his guard up. This guy could be trouble.

"Uh, my Saiyan name was Kakarot, but now I'm Goku," Broly slowly walked towards Goku.

"Ka-ka-rot," Paragus clocked on to what was happening.

"Broly, calm down!" he raised his hand, and his bracelet and Broly's headpiece glowed, and he calmed down. "Forgive my son, your grace, he has lost sleep in anticipation for your arrival. Allow me to accompany you and your associates to your rooms.

 **Later…**

Goku was bored. Like, really bored. Like, if he fought Raditz at his current power level bored. He stepped outside and decided to practice a Katas. He went into Super Saiyan totally out of reflex, and woke up Vegeta, Mirai and Gohan. Broly, however, was already awake. He was twitching on a chair in his room. "Ka-ka-rot," he whispered. "Here," he got up and flew outside. He saw Goku on the distance as a bright light. He growled. Then he screamed. Then he flew towards Goku with his arm outstretched. "KAKAROT!" he shot a dozen green blasts of energy that Goku dodged, but only just. Broly then grabbed his head and threw him to the floor. Broly screamed as a sphere of energy engulfed him. Vegeta, Gohan and Mirai flew out, and the humans felt the rising energy and joined them. Paragus heard the commotion and stood by Vegeta, a shocked expression on his face.

"Broly! Cease this now!" he raised his hand and the bracelet glowed, then it and Broly's headpiece exploded. He gasped as Broly's power skyrocketed even faster than before. "Never mind. You and your friends will now die at the hands of my son, rather than a comet," Vegeta turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Paragus laughed.

"Your father sent men to kill Broly! I begged him, pleaded with him to let the boy live, but he didn't listen. He had me and Broly both killed. But that day, Frieza blew up the planet, and we both escaped. Broly saved us. I swore revenge, but since your father is dead, you shall do. The sins of the father are inherited by the son," Vegeta felt the immense power radiating off of Broly, and shuddered in fear.

"Th-this is the Legendary Super Saiyan!" the light dissipated, and Broly stood three feet taller, far more muscular, and hair green, sticking out both ways. "Kakarot! Do you feel that?" he cried. Goku nodded. "That is a fight we cannot win! Get us out of here!" Vegeta knew that he was asking the impossible. A Saiyan? Back down from a fight? That would never happen. As expected, Goku shook his head and jumped back into the fight, quickly followed by Gohan, Mirai, two Super Humans and Krillin at a 75x Kaio ken. Every single one of them was throwing everything they had at the behemoth, but to no avail. He either dodged the attacks or they did no damage at all. Gohan even went for the, uh, cheapest shot you can take on a dude, and Broly just smirked, grabbed the teen's face and slam-dunked him into the ground, making a hole about the size of Capsule Corps' entire complex. Gohan felt bones break and muscles tear. He was down. Mirai went Super Saiyan grade 3 and threw a Ki infused punch that could've split a planet in half. Broly caught the fist. As Mirai's eyes widened, Broly twisted, shattering all the bones in his hand. He then used the destroyed hand to 'stop hitting yourself' Mirai in the chest, breaking all of his left ribs. Mirai was done. Vegeta shook. His son was incapacitated. He could be bleeding out from the inside. He was about to shout to Kakarot about having no care about his offspring, but he could see that his rival was being beaten to a pulp for checking Gohan was still alive and stable. Next, Krillin had his legs literally tied together like shoelaces behind his back. The bones were completely gone. Goku was starting to get worried. All his friends were being crippled around him. Maybe he should – the thought was cut off by Broly's fist in his face. Tien and Yamcha joined their Kikoho and Kibahameha to try and blast him into oblivion, but he merely made a sphere of energy and blocked it. The blasts dissipated, but the sphere did not. Broly then began expelling massive amounts of energy. Goku clocked on to this as he untied Krillin's legs. It was a miracle his friend still had legs at this point. The bald monk shuddered and made no attempt to hide his tears of pain. Courage would not help him here. Goku turned to see Broly holding on to each of Tien and Yamcha by their heads and bashing them together like a baby would two sticks. Bones broke. Lungs were pierced. They were almost dead. The pain forced them out of Super Human and Broly dropped them. All the fighters were on top of each other in a pile of living cadavers. Only Goku and Vegeta were still standing. Vegeta screamed in rage, fear and desperation. "GOKU!" he got straight to the point by using his Earth name. "LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE ALMOST DEAD, AND IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING, THEY WILL DIE AND WE WILL JOIN THEM! WE'LL GIVE THEM SENZUS WHEN WERE BACK BUT WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" for once, Goku agreed that running was the best option. Vegeta flew over Goku grabbed onto everyone and IT'd them back to Earth. Not before Paragus grabbed onto Vegeta, and Broly grabbed hold of Goku's spare wrist, ready to throw him to the floor Hulk-on-Loki style. The scenery changed. Where they were on a barren planet covered with ruins, they were now a ten miles south of West City. Goku screamed as Broly tossed him around like a ragdoll.

"Oh, Kakarot, trying to run, were you? What a coward,"

"Yes, kill them, Broly. Kill them all!" the Legendary Super Saiyan turned and sneered at his Dad.

"You controlled me. Controlled me like a puppet!" Broly shot a single blast at Paragus, and the scar-faced Saiyan was dead in an instant. Vegeta quaked, tears threatening to roll down his face.

"There's no way we can win, and I made Kakarot bring him here. To my family," he collapsed and hyperventilated. "We're all doomed,"

 **And the Broly Chapter begins extremely rushed! The is way too much boring shit in the first half of the Broly movie, so I switched things up a little. Here's the deal**. **If I get three reviews within three hours of this chapter going up, you get an extra chapter TODAY! And those reviews will be replied to in that fic. Speaking of… Reviews!**

 **1.** **Jack905: I'm working on a spinoff of this fic called "The sins of the father" which will be more serious, so yeah.**

 **2.** **Mrs Trunks Brief (in 3 parts)**

 **a.** **Yeah, Thank Screen Junkies Movie Fights for the Be Aflack thing XD**

 **b.** **Deadpool is indeed the shit. He is the most powerful being the the Marvel Universe and way more attractive than that piece of shit Hugh Jackman – Wait! I did not write that! Get out of my room, Deadpool!**

 **c.** **Yeah, why does Tien hate boulders so much? Maybe it's because Nappa crushed chiaotzu between his back and a rock? I dunno. And hun? Broly ain't going good but there's a very over-used phrase that will be the name of the next chapter ;)**

 **3.** **Pokemonallstarfan: Ah HAH! You're Mr WEN BROLY!** **Ok, first off, Krillin's transformation will come later and in a far more novel way. I may be doing a 7 years of peace arc but it won't focus on the main cast. It'll centre on Bardock or another character who is yet to be revealed ;) the unknown character is going to definitely change the buu saga greatly. Also Gohan will not stop training, so I'm debating whether or not I should give him mystic or someone else…**

 **4.** **EliteWarriorKai: Thanks bud! I just want them to be on equal terms with the Saiyans, and considering their slightly weaker base forms, a stronger multiplier for SH than SS made sense.**

 **5.** **Guest: It's done. Stop it. XD**

 **Power levels! This is going to be very difficult to tell because Broly is essentially the Hulk.**

 **Tien and Yamcha (upon leaving the chamber): 790,000,000**

 **Broly: This is a total, 100% guess, btw. 1,000,000,000 at the fight start – remember Broly's power builds… OVERFLOWS! So that isn't the final number.**

 **When he fights Tien and Yamcha – 1,200,000,000**

 **Mirai grade 3: 950,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan Gohan: 880,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan Goku: 880,000,000**

 **Krillin Kaio Ken x75: 224,925,000**

 **see ya!**


	18. broclusion

Only Goku and Vegeta were still standing, and only Vegeta was uninjured, nonetheless, Krillin did what was probably the most idiotic thing any human had ever done. He tried to stand on his crushed legs, and screamed in pain. He hovered above the ground, not letting his feet touch the floor, and called to Piccolo. 'Piccolo! I know you can hear me, so I need you to connect me to Goku and get here quick!' he waited. Until finally;

'I'm on my way! Goku!'

'P-Piccolo?'

'Krillin needs you!'

'Goku, teleport me to Bulma, I need something!'

'Got it!' the palm-tree haired Saiyan broke free of Broly's chase by IT'ing to Krillin, grabbing on to him and IT'ing away.

Bulma was feeding baby Trunks mashed bananas from a jar when Goku and Krillin appeared in front of her. She didn't jump, she had seen some crazy shit, and Goku teleporting no longer shocked her. What did nearly make her puke, however, was the sight of Krillin's mangled and destroyed legs. She put her hands over Trunks' ears **.** "Jesus Fuck!"

"Bulma, we need the senzus!" she nodded and ran to her infirmary. Within half a minute she was back with them. Krillin ate three, just to be sure, and his legs, thankfully kept in the right position, quickly knitted the bones back together. Goku took two as well, and his wounds all healed and he felt a rush of energy. "Alright, let's get back quick, thanks Bulma!" they disappeared and when they returned to the fight, they saw that Piccolo had wrapped his stretch arms around Broly's waist, holding his arms to his sides. Broly seemed to be genuinely struggling with breaking through the twenty-something loops of Namekian arm holding him in place. Of course, he was merely toying with the Namek, as he ripped through the bonds instantly when he saw Goku. He leapt towards his opponent and Goku barely dodged out of the way. Krillin jumped into the air and threw a huge Kienzan at Broly. He saw this coming and raised his hand as if to block the attack. He swept his hand down like one would with a sword, a green trail of Ki coming from his fingertips, and the disc split in half and dissipated. Krillin shook his head to think better on what just happened, then tried to not be seen by dropping to the floor. He went to the pile of his friends, and fed them all a few senzu beans. Tien was the first to rise. He rubbed his head and helped up Yamcha, Mirai and Gohan.

"Sheesh, Piccolo and Goku are really getting beaten up," Yamcha remarked. "Come on! He burst into Super Human and leapt into battle, followed by Tien, then a Super Saiyan grade 3 Mirai, then Super Saiyan Gohan, then Kaio-Ken x80 Krillin. They all shot into battle, each one landing dozens of blows on the Legendary Super Saiyan, none of which did any damage. Tien punched Broly in the gut and the behemoth screamed, making Tien think he'd done damage. Instead, he expelled an enormous amount of Ki from his body, blasting each fighter back a hundred yards.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Goku pondered.

"Kakarot, you can't win this fight, he's too powerful. Every second you continue fighting him, he gets stronger. We'd need a god to beat him now," Vegeta put his head in his hands, and Goku was just about to retort when he heard a deceptively friendly voice from above them.

"A god, eh? Well, that's kind of you to say so, Vegeta," the prince and Goku looked up to see Cell hovering above them, arms crossed and a determined scowl on his face. They both leapt into their stances, but he ignored them. "Who's the big guy?" he asked as if he was watching a wrestling match.  
"That's Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan," Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.

"And he's strong enough to take all of you on, eh?" he raised a non-existent eyebrow. Goku nodded. Cell smirked. "Fantastic," and he leapt into battle, landing a strong kick to Broly's jaw. With the element of surprise on his side, he pushed the monster back about a foot, but seemed a little shocked that it didn't have a greater effect. Broly grabbed Cell's foot and held him dangling, his face at eye level.

"So, a little bug's come to die!" he laughed.

"This bug has a greater sting than you think! SOLAR FLARE!" a bright light shone, but the z fighters expected it, so only Broly was blinded.

"What the hell is Cell doing here?" Yamcha yelled.

"Does it matter?" Tien retorted. "He's fighting Broly, so for now, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. For now," he stressed as he leapt back into battle. Cell punched Broly in the face, to no avail. The green haired monster grabbed Cell by the face and clotheslined Tien. Yamcha made a Sokidan cloud and targeted them at Broly. All hit their target, but none did any damage. Broly threw Cell at him, sending them both flying. Mirai and Gohan double-teamed him, but were both pushed back by a barrage of green Ki blasts. Cell hit Broly with a barrage of un-see able punches and kicks. Broly didn't even flinch. It was like flies landing on his skin. He caught the 'perfect warrior's fist and held him in the air, punching him while laughing sadistically. Cell broke free and threw a huge blast at point blank range right to Broly's face. Through the smoke, Broly headbutted Cell, knocking him to the ground.

Goku tried to get Broly into a Full nelson, but Broly afterimaged behind him and literally tombstone piledriver'ed him into a newly formed crater. Piccolo shot eye beams which Broly dodged with almost insulting ease. Cell saw that Vegeta was still standing on the ground, watching them die. "Do you have any idea how many zenkai's you're missing out on by not fighting? Goku's gonna be at least twice as strong as you when this is over!" Vegeta growled. Cell was playing him, but it was true. He couldn't let Kakarot stay stronger than him. He looked at the monster he was being asked to fight, and saw it smash Mirai's head against a mountain six times, then use him as a flail to hit Gohan away. He flinched. That was his son!

"Dammit, its suicide!" a memory popped into his head, but he shook it out the moment it came. No. He would not take that way out. "No! I am a warrior!" he yelled as he leapt into the fight. Broly was starting to get worried. He could take 8 of them, no problem, he'd proven that already, but 9? Hits were making it through his dodging, there were just too many fists to manage. Vegeta landed seven rapid fire punches to his face, Goku kicked him in the side, Tien and Yamcha blasted him, Cell hammerfisted him, Piccolo wrapped his legs in his stretch arms, Krillin threw a scatter Kaiohameha and Mirai and Gohan both axe kicked him in the head. Nonetheless, his power was rising, he could feel it. Soon, he'd have to release some Ki. Very soon. He'd never got to this level of power before, it felt amazing! But painful, burning him from the inside.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" he yelled, releasing more power. Ki engulfed them all, burning them all alive. They sank to the ground, panting. Cell got up then rose his hand, the green aura one gave off when donating energy formed around him. **(A/N stop reading now! First, go onto YouTube and search Archangel by Two Steps from Hell, listen to it while you read from here)**

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta yelled. Goku's eyes widened and he clicked his fingers. He did the same as Cell.

"Everyone, give Broly your energy!" Tien slapped himself in the head and gave his energy to his opponent. Yamcha and Krillin shrugged, thinking that if Goku and Tien were doing this, it must be a decent idea. Gohan and Mirai followed suit. Piccolo smirked and gave his energy. Broly was laughing, then he stopped. He felt himself expanding.

"What the? What are you fools doing? Do you want to die?" he felt burning under his skin, and he radiated a green light.

"Vegeta! Give Broly your energy now!" Goku yelled.

'Why are they doing this? It's making him stronger! Wait, all those times he… no, that was to block, no, it was involuntary. He can't handle the power!' "Got it!" he shouted, burst into his Super Vegeta form and gathered every drop of energy he had into his hands. "Broly! You were sentenced to death by my father, King Vegeta!" He punched the Legendary Saiyan in the gut, siphoning energy into him. He lurched. "You and your father have been fugitives! And now, you have killed one of the only Saiyans still alive!" another punch to the gut, more energy given. Broly started yelling. The power was too much, he was going to – "And for the crime of Saiyacide **(I know, it's stupid :(, couldn't resist)** I sentence you to DEATH!" He punched Broly in the face and all of his energy was transferred into the body of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly screamed as cracks appeared all over his skin. He didn't explode. Instead, his body slowly dissolved. It started at his core, and spread out like a disease. His body turned to dark green dust, and was blown away by a final Big Bang Attack from the Prince of All Saiyans. **(A/N OK, you can stop listening to the epic music now XD)**

The fight was done. Everyone was healed and were standing in a circle. Cell stood there with his arms crossed, an indifferent smirk on his face. Goku was the first to talk. "Why did you come here, Cell?" the bio-android laughed.

"Why do you think? Saiyan cells? I'm always itching for a good fight, and just waiting around for you to come to my tournament is incredibly boring!" Goku wanted to laugh, but the situation was far too tense. Cell started to fly away.

"Why did you save us?" Goku shouted. Cell turned around mid-flight, eyes a little shocked.

"Oh, shit, I saved you?" he flew off, leaving everyone puzzled, but relieved that the Legendary Super Saiyan was gone. Next on the list, however, was the Cell Games.

 **Boom. Done. Broly is leaving the building, folks!** **I really hope you enjoyed my take on the Broly movie. I like to think that it was a teeny tiny bit different from the source material XD. I wanted destroying Broly to be a big thing for Vegeta, as he's one of the only Saiyan's left. Up next is the Cell Games, and my next big change to the DBZ world. Of course, you won't see the changes effects for a while, but still, it's go'n be good!**

 **Reviews!**

 **1.** **Jack905: yeah, they're definitely worth more than a bag of sand in a fight now XD I don't know what that means. Eventually, yes, they will train with the Saiyans, and there will be more to their relationship than that…**

 **2.** **Not a snowball's chance in hell. Don't worry about Earth, everything's gonna be fiiiine! I needed to get some Shyamalan hate off of my chest, plus I just really wanted to do that joke :). Is fine, you all still got the 2** **nd** **update so well done getting out of bed! And btw you sleep every night so you can appreciate my pretty pretty face better on my Instagram page, OHGODITSEVERYWHERE !**

 **3.** **Pokemonallstarfan: You're like my neighbour. I'm like 'lets play CoD' and he's like 'ugh, effort' and hangs up the facetime. IS THIS INTERESTING ENOUGH FOR YOU?**

 **Power Levels!**

 **Tricky again, guys!**

 **Broly: middle of fight – 1,400,000,000**

 **Right before I tell you about the music – 1,500,000,000**

 **When he dies – 8,286,000,000 (not even kidding, he's over 3 times stronger then fat Buu when he dies. If he'd held on to that power, holy shit!**

 **Krillin x80 Kaio-ken: 226,000,000**

 **Tien and Yamcha: 790,000,000**

 **Gohan: and Goku: 890,000,000**

 **Mirai grade 3 SS: 960,000,000**

 **Vegeta grade 2 SS: 820,000,000**

 **Cell: 900,000,000**

 **Piccolo: 500,000,000**

 **Jesus that was fun to write! Having Broly open a can of diet curbstomp was phenomenal fun for me! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :)**


	19. spa day

Everyone was exhausted. Just two days before, Cell had helped them fight and destroy Broly, and though senzu beans had fixed some things, there were still bruises, grazes et cetera. Not to mention the physical tiredness that they all felt. Goku slept through two meals, Gohan couldn't even keep his eyes open while studying (but that might be because studying the trade of cotton and silk across trade routes was an extremely boring topic), Piccolo ate a small whale, not even giving a damn that Namekians don't need to eat, just to get his energy back up, the Humans borrowed some money from Bulma and took a spa day. Tien got a face mask, Yamcha got a full body massage and Krillin just sat in a sauna for a few hours.

Only Vegeta and Mirai weren't taking it easy. Vegeta was training under 300x gravity, vision going blurry every few minutes, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not while Kakarot was still stronger than him. He had to reclaim his rightful position as the strongest Saiyan, no, the strongest being in the universe. He ascended to Super Vegeta, and his body shut down. He collapsed, and his eyes slowly closed as his son from the future picked him up and took him away.

As he woke he saw Bulma sitting in the corner tapping a tablet with a stylus. "You have no idea how much trouble you are to me," she didn't look up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Don't get up yet, you're still suffering from exhaustion. Overworking. You need to relax," he punched a table.

"I don't have time for that! I have to surpass Kakarot!" she put her tablet down and got up to match him.

"How are you going to do that if you don't let your body recover? If you keep on like this, you will die!" Vegeta was, truth be told, slightly intimidated by the woman. Not because she was intimidating, but because she just stood up to him.

"I have to get stronger! I don't have time to lie around doing nothing!"

"Then make time!" Bulma yelled. Then, Vegeta had a lightbulb moment. He smirked.

"Fine," he lay back in his bed and fell asleep. To be honest he was pretty comfortable there, but he couldn't stay for long. Tomorrow, he was going away for a year.

Piccolo was meditating on the lookout when Krillin flew up. "Hey, Piccolo!" the Namek opened his eyes and got up.

"What do you want?" it wasn't said in a callous way.

"I was just thinking, we're the only two who haven't gone into the chamber," Piccolo smirked.

"You think you can keep up with me?" the monk chuckled.

"Me? Naw! It'll just be the best thing to do time-wise. Instead of it taking 2 years, it'll only take one. And hey! Maybe I'll get to Kaio-Ken 250 or something and surpass you!" Piccolo laughed.

"Sure, why not? Let's go then,"

 **In the Chamber after 3 'months'**

Piccolo was sparring with a multiform copy of himself while Krillin pushed his Kaio-Ken as far as it would go. There was a limit right now, he knew, but it was essentially just Ki, so the more he used it, the more he had to use. He just had to push as far as he could go for now, he could work on efficiency and time later. As he reached Kaio-Ken x97, he saw a flash of himself getting killed by Tambourine, then getting killed by Frieza, then getting slapped through a house by Raditz, then getting beaten down by Nappa and Vegeta. All the times he'd been useless. Just cannon fodder, to make the enemy waste their energy, a Saibaman. X98. Then he switched to when he was training with Goku, and he was always one step ahead. To when he took out three Saibamen in one shot. X99. To when he collected the Namekian Dragon Balls, saved Dende, sliced off Frieza's tail, protected Namek. He yelled as his Kaio-Ken reached x100, and he grew two feet, his formerly bald head sprouted black hair down to his shoulders, his muscles bulged and became more toned, his red Kaio-Ken aura turned white and became far more stable, and instead of his feeling a huge strain on his body, all he felt was a slow drain of his energy. "Whoa," he said, and his voice was lower and more gravelly. "Guess I did it," he smiled. Piccolo walked up to Krillin and got into a stance.

"Alright, you've transformed. Show me what you've got," Krillin nodded and dove at Piccolo, then afterimaged to behind him. Piccolo caught the leg that was meant to go into his back and threw Krillin back over him. He shook his head and leapt at the Namek again. He got in too close and couldn't get enough power in his arms in time. Piccolo caught the hand and threw him into the air and blasted him. Krillin dropped out of the smoke and landed lightly on the floor, laughing.

"Hah hah! I know what the problem is! I'm used to fighting bigger opponents! My fighting style's based on being smaller. Aw, great, I need to completely change my fighting style!" he laughed, but he was pretty down about it. "Ah well, I might as well just work round it," he began practicing a Katas, frequently slipping up, but slowly getting the hang of this new form.

 **3 months later…**

Krillin had decided to stay in Super Human for as long as possible. He and Piccolo were sparring at least twice a day and, despite a Namekian's large power increases from training, the monk was keeping up pretty well, even managing to beat him more than he thought. He still hated the size, but he could hardly stop it. He just had to get used to it. He definitely preferred the Kaio-Ken to this, even though Super Human was stronger, he'd get to keep his short stature and his fighting style. Then, he had a lightbulb moment. He searched for the Kaio-ken energy in his cells. When he found it, he drew on it a little, and almost all of it poured out at the same time. He screamed. The power was more than he could handle. It hurt. Worse than all the times he's gotten beaten put together. Every inch of his body burned with uncontrollable power. He dropped out of Super Human and the pain stopped. He dropped out of Kaio-ken and collapsed. He had just flew into the sun and come out the other side. Holy fuck that hurt.

 **Krillin: You suck, man!**

 **What? I tried to make it realistic!**

 **Krillin: You just beat me up here!**

 **I'll write you out if you don't shut up.**

 **I've decided on my top 3 favourite characters in this fic, but I want to see how many of you think the same, so tell me in a review who your 3 fave characters in my fic are and you get a special prize! Also, I won't be writing Gohan vs Cell. Just gonna say that now. I will not write it. Final decision.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Jack905: Whoot!**

 **Tolazytologin: Whoot! You used me as a reference! Goals.** **Who do you think you are, Russell Crowe? "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?"**

 **Anyway, Power Levels!**

 **Piccolo (after 3 months of HTC): 400,000,000**

 **Krillin (after 3 months of HTC): 390,000,000**

 **Krillin (3 more months): 450,000,000**

 **Krillin: Super Human Kaio-Ken: ?**


	20. Mirai vs Cell! Grade 3 mastered?

**Without further ado, let us begin.**

It was the day they had all feared. The day that planet Earth would be saved or destroyed. The Cell Games had come. Goku had changed into his favourite Turtle-Kai gi, kissed Chi Chi and flew away with Gohan, who never once wore anything other than the Gi that Piccolo made for him. Tien and Yamcha got into their Gi pants but left the shirt. It'd just get ripped when they transformed. Krillin, however, donned his full Gi. Piccolo flew down from the lookout. Vegeta left Bulma's room in his best Saiyan armour, nodded to Mirai who had put his sword that Bulma had fixed on his back, and they flew to the arena. They all nodded to each other, saying nothing.

Cell was meditating in the middle of his arena when they arrived. He opened his eyes to see all 8 fighters perched on a nearby cliff. He flew up to them and smirked. "Hello, and welcome to the Cell Games!" Vegeta scoffed.

"Spare the pleasantries bug. I killed a whole planet of insects once, and I'd like to add to my record,"

"Ooohh, intimidating. Tell me, how is it being a shaven Ewok?" Vegeta's face went red with rage, and was about to retort when a totally unexpected voice spoke up.

"Hilarious, but really, how are your efforts to steal the Krabby Patty formula going?" Yamcha burst out laughing and Mirai giggled lightly.

"Wha-what?" Cell was dumbstruck. Tien looked at Yamcha.

"How do you get that?"

"I used to babysit, Cell sounds like a cartoon fish on a kids show!" He guffawed.

"Whatever, we're not here to battle with words. Who will fight first?"

"I WILL!" a flamboyant and comical voice roared from the ground. Everyone turned to see a tall man with a long, lightbulb shaped face with a long moustache, an afro and a ridiculous smile in a red gi. "CELL! YOU AND YOUR TRICKS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME! MR SATAN! THE WORLD'S STRONGEST FIGHTER!" Cell rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," he lowered himself to the floor of the arena. "Come on then," he sighed, and the toilet brush with attitude ran towards him yelling. He peppered the bio-android with a barrage of punches… for approximately eleven seconds before he tired and bent over breathing heavily. Cell raised his hand and swatted him away. The fool flew into a nearby plateau, splatted into it and slowly slid down. Krillin chuckled and winced. "Well then, who now?" Cell tapped his foot on the floor in impatience. Goku stepped forward but in a flash, Mirai was in front of Cell, standing in his Turtle-Demon stance.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Cell?" Mirai taunted.

"For you, slowpoke," Cell retorted. The half-Saiyan smirked, burst into Super Saiyan grade 2 and leapt at his opponent. Cell raised his guard but did not expect Mirai to afterimage behind him and score him in the jaw. It hurt. It hurt a whole lot more than it should have. The bio-android rubbed his jaw and leapt back at Mirai. The time traveller afterimaged away and disappeared and reappeared in multiple places, almost as if he had cloned himself. Cell was confused. He shot for Mirai with a Ki blast, but hit an afterimage. Mirai appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Again, why did it hurt so much? Cell looked down to see that Mirai was in his grade 3 form. "How?" he gasped. Mirai chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he released a blast from his fist which ripped a hole through Cell's sternum. He leapt back and waited. "Well go on then, regenerate. You're fooling no-one here," it was his turn to tap his foot. Cell filled the hole and afterimaged away. Mirai felt a powerful fist strike him in the back and he flew forwards, crashing into the floor of the arena. He pushed himself up and flew towards Cell, fist readied behind him. Cell did the same, and when the two met there was a shockwave that destroyed a camera lens that was following the fight. Mr Satan limped to where the camera crew was and put on his flamboyant façade once more.

"It's all a big trick, you know. All that stuff, disappearing, those lights, flying, it's all smoke, mirrors and strings!" the newscaster in front of the broken camera rolled his eyes.

"Do you honestly expect anyone to believe that? Did you not see the shockwave?" Mr Satan was getting scared. It wasn't possible for these things to be real.

"N-no! It was a, uh, supersonic jet copter flying overhead! That's all!" the reporter sighed. He couldn't win this.

Cell and Mirai were exchanging blows with amazing speed. Mirai punched Cell in the face, but it was blocked. Cell did a sweeping kick but Mirai jumped over it. Mirai threw a barrage of super-fast punches, the last of which was caught, and Mirai was thrown into Cell's waiting fist. Mirai grabbed the fist and pulled it under him, throwing Cell into the air. He moved his hands in a fast katas and a large blast of energy shot towards and struck Cell in the back. When the smoke cleared, Cell was growling. But then he smiled. "I've figured it out, Trunky boy. You drop into and out of the big form when you need it, like when you attack. Clever," he shot towards him and planted his fist in his sternum. "But still not fast enough," Cell uppercut him with his free hand then axe-kicked him to the ground. Mirai groaned.

"Damn," he disappeared and kicked Cell in the face, but it was an afterimage. Cell kicked his back. An afterimage. Mirai punched Cell, bursting into grade 3, but Cell dodged it and punched Mirai in the face, then kicked him in the sternum, then punched him in the chest, then punched him a dozen times in random places. Before Mirai hit the floor, Cell shot a green blast from his index finger which exploded on impact with the Super Saiyan. He dropped to the ground.

"You're not even worth killing, scum," Cell tutted, palm raised, charging energy. "But I will anyway,"

"N-no. I won't fall. Mother. Father. Gohan. Strength, give me strength! Rragh!" Mirai shot into the air, burst into Super Saiyan grade 3 and thrust his palms in front of him. "TAKE THIS! SUPER BUSTER CANNON!" a thick golden wave of power shot towards Cell with amazing speed and power enough to melt all the planets this side of the asteroid belt. Amazing speed though it had, it was not enough. Cell dove out of the way, losing only a foot, which he regenerated quickly. Mirai panted and collapsed.

"Well, I can't say it hasn't been fun. I'd give you a B minus," Cell mimicked straightening a pile of papers, then kicked Mirai, causing him to land outside of the ring. The time traveller got up and floated up to the rest of the fighters.

"I'm sorry, Father. I've failed you," he lowered his head, and a wave of guilt and pride filled Vegeta. The boy fought with all his might, and still he looked to his father for approval. The Prince almost put his hand on his son's shoulder. Almost.

"Alright, who's next?" Cell asked from his arena. Goku jumped down and looked at Cell with a determined look on his face.

"I am."

 **WELCOME TO THE CELL GAMES! I hope this was a good start, and yes, some things I said in the first paragraph are very important, and by the way; EVERYONE GO AND WATCH DRAGON BALL SUPER! It is freaking awesome! Especially episode 39, that was just a godly episode (get it? Super Saiyan god super Saiyan with Kaio-ken, which means god fist? Huh?) Ah, whatever. #notsponsored!**

 **Reviews!**

 **1.** **Mrs Trunks Brief: 1, Thanks, I was hoping it wouldn't be too rushed. 2, Tien is right, and in the right order, but the other two are not top 3, sahryy.**

 **2.** **Pokemonallstarfan: just, log in and save the password, man, jeez! Technically, Krillin didn't follow the path to Super Human, but he took a shortcut, I just didn't think that a character like** **Krillin could go through depression, he's too blue lantern.**

 **3.** **Jack905: yes, I saw the episode and H-h-holy shit it was awesome! While I watched I was bouncing on the couch like 'Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken!' then times 10! Holy balls! He was trying to regain his agility that he had with his small body, but it killed him since the different forms of energy don't mix.**

 **4.** **Guest: Ooh, ideas! If you have an account I'd like to talk to you about that…**

 **Power Levels!**

 **Cell: 920,000,000 (got zenkai after Broly)**

 **Mirai (super Saiyan grade 2): 850,000,000**

 **Mirai (super Saiyan grade 3): 980,000,000**

 **Mr Satan: 50 (he has martial arts knowledge and** **is** **the strongest normal human so… besides, that's not too much stronger than Goku was when he lost to Jackie Chun, and he's around Goku's age.)**


	21. Goku Vs Cell! a legendary battle!

Goku stood in front of Cell, neither of them in a fighting stance. Goku stared daggers into Cell, who stared right back. Goku was terrifyingly silent and motionless. Cell was equally composed. Then, in a flash, they disappeared. Unseeable to anyone, Goku was in Super Saiyan, and Cell had flared his aura to match the power. Goku blocked a punch aimed for his head but was hit by a second punch to his gut. He recovered and kicked the bio-android in the face, then Instant Transmissioned behind him to punch him in the back, then kick him three times in rapid succession, then hammerfist him, but all he hammerfisted was an afterimage. Cell appeared behind him and punched, but Goku blocked. Cell threw a right hook that Goku ducked under, but was met by a sweeping kick from Cell. He was sent tumbling, but used the distance to throw a massive ball of Ki that Cell dodged but Goku punched him where a man should never punch, kicked Cell in the stomach, peppered him with punches and roundhouse kicked him away. Cell vaulted himself off the floor and shot twelve Ki blasts nowhere near Goku then sent a thirteenth aimed directly at him. Goku dodged the last one but ran straight into another. Then, the other twelve shot towards him and almost hit him, but they missed and struck each other, all exploding on impact. Goku appeared behind Cell and kicked him in the back. Cell grabbed Goku by the Gi and threw him over his shoulder into his awaiting knee. Goku wrapped his leg around Cell's leg and flew to the ground. Cell broke free at the last second and axe-kicked Goku to the ground of the arena. Goku groaned, got up, brushed his Gi off and shot back up into the sky.

Meanwhile, Mr Satan was attempting to assure everyone that none of this was real. "I mean, who was the last person you saw fly, huh? People don't just fly!" the newscaster was at the end of his tether. Unfortunately, while Mr Satan was a buffoon, he was a strong buffoon. He facepalmed.

"Look at them, Mr Satan! They're flying! I think that's proof enough that this is real,"

"Hah! You actually believe that?! Clearly they're using wires or jetpacks or magnets," one of Mr Satan's entourage turned and shrugged.

"That would explain why they on fire," he said to the newscaster, who sighed.

"Unbelievable,"

"Exactly!" Mr Satan cheered.

Back at the fight, Goku and Cell were exchanging punches, kicks, blocks and dodges at incredible speeds. They seemed totally equal in power. Goku punched Cell, who blocked it and threw his own punch, which Goku parried. Goku kicked, Cell blocked with his calf. Cell put up his hand, and Goku followed suit. Both charged energy and shot identical beams of energy that joined between them. Both beams blew up, blowing the battlers back. Goku afterimaged away and went to kick Cell in the back, but hit an afterimage. Cell punched Goku but flew through his afterimage. Goku punched. Afterimage. Cell roundhouse kicked. Afterimage. This continued for what felt like two minutes. Then they just stopped. Goku scowled at Cell, who scowled back. Then Cell smirked, grinned, and then burst out laughing. Goku smirked. "Ah, finally! A worthy opponent! I honestly didn't expect this to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, you're pretty strong yourself," Goku replied. Cell smiled.

"Alright, I'm getting rid of the out of bounds rule, now we ca have a real fight," Cell punctuated his statement by destroying the arena with a blast. "And now, I recommend we end the warmup and go full power. Don't you agree?" Cell was hoping this would unnerve Goku to some extent.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he replied coolly, then began yelling, raising his power to as far as it would go. Cell blinked in surprise, then followed suit. After a minute, Goku and Cell launched themselves at each other once again. Goku landing a punch right in Cell's jaw, and Cell punching Goku in the gut. Cell recovered first and punched Goku in the face, then in the gut twice, then kicked him in the ribs. Goku caught the leg, spun Cell around, threw him into the sky, IT'd to behind him and axe kicked him to the floor. Cell vaulted off the floor with his hands and disappeared. Goku looked around but couldn't see him, until he appeared right in front of him. Goku shot a Ki blast, but Cell disappeared, then reappeared to his left, then another Cell to his right, and another, and another. All the Cells took the Kamehameha pose, and Goku got an idea. "Thanks, Broly," he said, and screamed, releasing his Ki to engulf all the Cell clones. When the blast dissipated, only one Cell remained. It was raging. Cell roared and shot towards Goku with impossible speeds. Goku let Cell punch him away, then upon righting himself, cupped his hands on his left side. "Ka-Me," he began. Cell smirked. He raised his hands in order to block.

"Do you honestly think that's strong enough?" Cell taunted.

"Ha,"

"You won't even put a scratch on me with that!" he yelled. Piccolo was sweating.

"Everyone, get back!" Gohan looked up at Piccolo.

"What? What's wrong?

"That blast is all power and no accuracy. If he misses, we're all dead! Get back!" Cell heard this, but didn't move an inch. Everyone flew back about 200 metres.

"Me," the blue ball of raw power in Goku's hands grew larger and began sparking. Goku's arms shook as if he was trying to hold on to a quidditch bludger. He couldn't hold the power much longer.

Cell felt the power now. It was even stronger than he had expected. He wasn't sure he could uphold his 'not a scratch' promise. Still, he knew what was happening. "No accuracy? Really? My speed is unrivalled, I can dodge it wherever you shoot it from!"

'N-now!' Goku thought, and he disappeared. Cell gasped as Goku appeared right behind him and threw the ball forwards. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the ball of plasma exploded out, taking everything Goku had to keep it from hitting him too. It engulfed Cell and made the bio-android scream in agony as all his limbs and the tops of his head-crown-hat-thing were destroyed, either ripped off or just disintegrated. The heat and electricity emanating from Goku's signature attack astounded everyone around, and it hurt Cell. More than he'd ever remembered being hurt before, and considering he had the memories of every worthwhile fighter present, that was a whole lot to go off. When the blast dissipated and the smoke cleared, Cell was floating with no legs, no arms and half of his torso gone. "Go on, regenerate," Goku ordered him. Cell grunted as replacement body parts grew from the stumps that had previously been made. Cell sighed.

"Wow," was all he said. Goku lowered himself to the floor, and what he said next astounded anyone who hadn't seen the show yet.

"I surrender," everyone, including Cell and Mr Satan gasped. "I can't win, you're too strong, and every time I hurt you, you regenerate," Cell laughed.

"Then I win! The world will be de-,"

"No. There's one more person for you to fight," Goku interrupted. Cell stared at him blankly.

"Really? Who might that be? God?" he laughed.

"Count me out of that," Piccolo scoffed. Goku shook his head and pointed at Gohan.

 **ERMAHGERD! I honestly feel like that was epic. But like I said. I am not going to write Super Saiyan 1 Gohan Vs Cell. I have decided that it would be best for me to not write that particular chapter, so pop up next week to see what is actually happening. I swear to God I'm not kidding. I am not writing SSJ1 Gohan vs Cell. Anyway, review!**

 **Jack905: I know, right?**

 **Jeez, that was fast.**

 **Power levels!**

 **Goku (holding back): 910,000,000**

 **Cell (holding back):910,000,000**

 **Goku (full power): 920,000,000 (that is including the zenkais he got from Broly)**

 **Cell (full power): 930,000,000**

 **See you next week!**


	22. Gohan vs Cell!

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. He swallowed nervously and watched his father float up to the gang on the cliff side. Him? He was going to fight Cell next?

Piccolo glared at Goku for a moment before he spoke. "Goku, are you sure about this?"

"Sure I'm sure! I've been watching Gohan. When you all were watching the fight, I'm sure he didn't have any trouble following our movements." He turned to his son. "You've been checking to see if you were stronger than me weren't you?"

Gohan looked at his feet, mortified he'd been caught. "I just wanted to know why you were holding back."

Goku set his hands on his son's shoulders. "Gohan, I was giving it my all. You are stronger than you realize, even in measuring your opponent's power. You have hidden talents, Gohan. You just have to believe in yourself." He nodded at the boy. "You can do this."

Gohan nodded firmly. He didn't understand his father's faith in him, but what choice did he have?

Goku turned from his son. "Hey Krillin, can I have a sensu bean?"

Krillin looked up in surprise. "Sure thing Goku!" He dug one out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Goku grinned. "Thanks." He turned to look down at the arena. "Hey Cell! Catch!"

The group was stunned as Goku nonchalantly tossed the bean to their enemy. Cell caught it and stared at the little green bean curiously.

"It's a sensu bean! It'll restore your strength!" Goku called down. "Just eat it!"

Cell ate the magic bean and Yamucha gaped at Goku. "Are you serious!? You gave him a sensu bean?!"

"Why Goku?!" Tien shook with anger. "He's killed nearly everyone! He doesn't deserve your pity!"

Goku looked back at his friends as Cell flexed his newly healed muscles. He smiled in that carefree way of his. "Well he saved us back when we were fighting Broly. I figured we oughtta give him a chance!"

"You're kidding me!" Krillin clenched his fists angrily. "He's killed millions of people! EATEN millions of people! He ate 18… and you want to give him a second chance?!"

Goku shrugged happily and the collective group of z-fighters facepalmed.

"Here I thought I found someone dumber than Kakkarrot." Vegeta muttered, looking over at Hercule, who was making a fuss about tying his shoelaces properly. "Then he goes and does this. I swear, whatever Saiyan left in him shriveled up and died just now."

Down in the ring, Cell smirked up at his golden opponent. "I admit I have to agree with them. That was the stupidest thing you could've possibly done."

Goku smirked right back at him. "Hey, I know you'll really need your strength for this next fight."

Gohan scowled at the ground. "You didn't have to give him a sensu right before I fought him."

Mirai nodded. "Kind of a jerk move."

"Aww c'mon guys!" Goku patted his son on the back. "It's only fair that way!"

Gohan sighed. "I guess." He really didn't agree with his father.

"Awright!" Goku grinned happily. He watched his son fly down to the arena. "Beat him up good Gohan!"

Gohan allowed himself a small smile in return. The smile quickly faded as he turned to face Cell. He knew Cell was a monster. He knew he'd have to kill him. That being said, why was his dad making him do this? Goku could've beaten him handily! Why put this all on him?! He wasn't a fighter like Goku was! He didn't want to kill anyone!

Cell smirked at the boy in front of him. "I'll give you credit. You're very brave and very loyal. Not many sons are willing to die fighting their father's battles you know. What little good it'll do. I promise that I'll kill them after I kill you."

Gohan's features hardened into a battle scowl. "Save your posturing for someone who's scared of you." He fell into his fighting stance. His power level rose to impressive levels, but Cell just laughed.

Cell scoffed at him. "Not scared of me? Well then. Let's remedy that, shall we?"

With a shout, Cell shot towards Gohan. The boy saiyan was ready for the barrage of punches and kicks, all deflected easily. He phased behind Cell suddenly and fired a kick into his rib cage. Cell spun about and just as easily blocked it. They shared blows for a while, neither making a mark on the other.

Cell deflected another kick and smirked. "Perhaps Goku wasn't bluffing about his son's strength. You're pretty fast, aren't you? Let's kick it up a notch or two."

Immediately Cell barreled into Gohan, grabbing by the shirtfront and punching him repeatedly. He then kicked him viciously in the stomach. The battle raged onward. It was obvious to those watching that Cell was in control of this fight.

Up on the cliff, the fighters were becoming more and more agitated. Yamucha and Tien powered up unconsciously, not quite reaching their superhuman forms. Even Vegeta was getting a bit worried, though for a different reason entirely.

"Damn!" Krillin turned on Goku. "He's getting slaughtered out there! We can't let him go through with this! You've gotta help him!"

"He's losing!" Mirai exclaimed in horror.

Krillin grit his teeth. "If we don't help him, he's gonna die! Somebody tell me we're gonna get him out of there!"

No one moved to help him. They watched silently as Cell fired ki blast after ki blast. Gohan dodged them all by the skin of his teeth. Cell phased close suddenly and bashed him hard over the head. While he was reeling from the blow, a blast built up in Cell's hand.

"Well kid, it's been fun." He released the blast and Gohan was sent into a nearby boulder, effectively shattering it and burying him in debris. Cell floated over the pile of rocks, smirking evilly. His smirk remained there even as golden light streaked from between the rocks. Gohan burst out of the rubble with a shout.

Gohan calmly walked up to Cell. His face was dark and brooding. His voice was soft, but dangerous. "We don't have to do this. This fight is meaningless."

Cell laughed. "You think I'll stop just because you think it's meaningless?"

"I'm telling you that I don't want to fight anymore Cell. I know you are evil, but I really have no desire to kill you. End all this senseless violence. I don't want to-"

"Wait, did you just threaten to kill me? How exactly do you plan to do that?" Cell smirked. "Don't make me laugh. You literally can't touch this."

"Dad said there was a hidden power in me." He looked at the ground angrily. "If you push me too far, if I lose control, I don't know what will happen. I don't know how much damage I'll cause. I don't want that!"

"Hmmm… An interesting story. But you know what? Your little plan backfired. Now I have something to work for." Cell lunged forward and decked Gohan harshly into the ground. "I'm determined to see it for myself!" He ground Gohan's head into the ground with his foot. "Give in to your anger! Let me see your true power!"

Up on the cliff, Krillin pleaded with his friend. "No! Goku please! Cell wants to fight you not Gohan!"

"Don't worry Krillin. Gohan's fine." Goku smiled confidently even while Gohan was beaten to a pulp.

Gohan finally got a blow in, knocking Cell back and away. Cell got to his feet and wiped the blood away. "That's more like it." He fired a few intense beams of ki at the boy, forcing him to dodge around the beams. He suddenly changed tactics and caught him in a bone crushing bear hug.

"I need an adult!" Gohan shrieked. "Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!"

"Pipe down. No one can stop me! No one except you Gohan!" Gohan screamed in pain as Cell tightened his grip. "Come on! I know this hurts you. The pain angers you!" Cell grinned maniacally. "If you're going to act, I'd do it now!"

Up on the cliff, Piccolo was losing it. "NO! I can't take it!" He roared at Goku. "Goku, you can keep standing there all you want, but I'm helping Gohan!"

Goku turned to Piccolo angrily. "No you're not! You and I both know you're not strong enough to fight Cell. Just wait a little longer." 

"For what?! For Gohan to get killed?! For Cell to rip him to pieces while we watch?!"

"Wait until he has no choice." Goku grinned. "When Gohan has no way out, he'll awaken his inner strength. And you just watch! Gohan will tear Cell down once and for all."

"Are you insane Kakkarot?!" Vegeta shouted. Not even he would do that to his own son.

Piccolo shook his head. "No Goku! You're wrong about your son! Gohan may have that power, but he doesn't thirst for battle! He's not a fighter like you!" Piccolo raised his energy, angrily shouting at his friend. "Do you want to know what he's thinking right now?! He's NOT thinking about strength or competition! He's only thinking about why HIS FATHER is standing here LETTING HIM DIE!"

Goku's eyes went wide. Shock filled his face. "I… I didn't…"

"HE'S ELEVEN!" Tien joined Piccolo. "ELEVEN Goku! He may be the world's strongest warrior, but he's still a child!"

Goku was stunned. "But… he's…"

"I'd rather die than watch him be killed like this." Piccolo pulled off his weighted clothing in disgust.

Goku was distraught. Regret overwhelmed him. "I… I need to save him… I need a sensu bean!" He turned to his friend urgently. "Krillin I need a sensu bean!"

Krillin pulled out the small bag. "SENSU BEAN!"

Suddenly Cell was there, intercepting the bag of beans.

"Oh shit."

"I'm taking this!" Cell smirked. "Bye now." He shot back to the arena and to the broken little Gohan lying on the ground.

"What? What are you planning?!" Gohan cried out, lifting himself up on his elbows.

"Well, you don't respond well to your own pain. What about the pain of your dear old friends?" Gohan's eyes widened and Cell laughed. "I'm going to draw out your true power one way or another. Without sensu beans, they're in trouble for sure. If they all end up dead then you can just blame yourself."

A shadow flew in from the Capsule Corps' direction and filled the space behind cell and Gohan gasped. Cell was only beginning to turn when Android 16 caught him in a bear hug.

"Hugs? Seriously?!" Cell squirmed in the grip. "I'm your brother/sister! INCEST!"

"This is the best way to destroy you." Android 16 said to him, straining to hold the monster in place. "The bomb in my chest will most certainly destroy anything within this radius. I'm going to self destruct!"

"Holy crap!" Yamucha grinned. "He's got no way out!"

"Uh… guys?" Krillin swallowed. "There's something you ought to know."

Android 16 powered up fully, glowing a white light.

"16, you really don't want to do this. Like, REALLY don't want to do this." Cell argued. Minutes passed. Nothing happened. "Uh… right?"

"Why isn't it working?!" 16 cried in anger.

"You don't have it anymore!" Krillin shouted, unable to hold it in. "Bulma and her dad took it out! They didn't trust you with a bomb that size!"

Android 16 was just as surprised as the rest of them. He looked at Cell in his arms. "Awww."

"Too bad!" Cell pulled energy into his palm and held it against 16's side. "Sucks to be you!" The blast was released. Android 16's body was blown to pieces. The bits of machinery tumbled to the ground. The one piece that remained intact was the android's mohawked head. Cell smirked down at it. "Catch you later bro." He punted the head into a nearby boulder. There was a screaming sound as the severed head landed near Hercule and his cronies.

Gohan was shaken. Sure they could rebuild him because he was an android, but still! Cell essentially just killed his brother in cold blood! "You… you monster!"

"Yeah, we've established that." Cell looked up at the fighters on the cliff. "Anyone else wanna be a martyr? No? Well, we still haven't gotten Gohan mad. New tactic time." He widened his stance and started growling. Gohan could only watch as Cell… gave birth.

Yamucha held a hand over his mouth. "Oh that's so nasty."

"What in the heck are those things?" Tien was horrified.

Goku had a slightly different reaction. "Cell's a girl?!"

Cell turned to the mini-clones. "Lovelies, those fighters on the cliff are enemies. Go cause them some pain. Kill them if you want." He gestured to the z-warriors and the little cells grinned. "Go my children!"

In a mad rush, the little cellules descended on the z-warriors. Everyone powered up as much as they were able and began fighting the little beasts. At first it was evenly matched, but the cellules were strong. The first to take major damage was Goku. He was still tired from his bout with Cell. He reeled back after taking a dozen harsh punches to the face, his golden aura dying out. He became a super saiyan punching bag.

"Damnit!" Piccolo noticed Goku go down. "Yamucha! Tien! Goku is too weak from his fight with Cell! You've gotta protect him!" He took a punch to the face and had to focus on his own tiny opponent.

"On it!" Yamucha effectively knocked his small opponent out of the fight and darted over to grip the cellules arm, restraining him. Tien followed suit and together they knocked the little cell monster out of range.

Goku smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No sweat Goku." Tien smirked, superhuman aura pulsing around his body.

"Yeah. We've got your back." Yamucha said, happy to finally be able to hold his own amongst the crazy strong warriors.

"Yamucha dodge!" Yamucha bent forward and Piccolo blasted a cellule that came from behind. The namekian spun about and punched out a little cell that was attacking Krillin intensely. "Gaaah these things are annoying."

"No kidding!" Mirai agreed, trying to punch the daylights out of a cellule and continuously missing. His Cell Jr. was just toying with him. "They are so darn little!" The Cell Jr. he fought wasn't inflicting any major damage. Mirai had recovered a bit from his earlier match, but he could tell the little monstrosity was a force to be reckoned with.

"QUIT DODGING! You are nothing but a CHILD!" Vegeta screamed in fury. The cellule taunted him with a little babyish 'nah nah na-nah naaaah'. "YOU ARE SO TOTALLY GETTING SLAPPED." (Vegeta used the mighty backhand of power! It wasn't that effective.)

The cellule retaliated with its own slap. "Dad said knock you out!" He cried in a high pitched rendition of Cell's scorning voice. Vegeta was pissed. And so, the slap fest began.

"Pick up the pace now lovelies." Cell called to the cliffs. "I want to be able to fight someone's full potential today."

The little cells nodded and upped their attack. One by one the z-fighters fell. Krillin was first, getting knocked down to the arena where Gohan had finally risen to his feet. Gohan was forced to watch as a little cell viciously landed a knee in the former monk's spine. Up on the cliff, Tien and Yamucha were hit simultaneously. They groaned in pain and fell to their knees. Yamucha was able to get back up and resume the fight faster than Tien. He rushed the little blue cell. Suddenly, the little monster caught his arm and with a swift movement broke it. Yamucha clutched his broken bones and screamed in pain, but the cellules kept beating on him regardless. No mercy was in their hearts. Piccolo was still upright in the air, but he could no longer defend himself due to the wounds on his arms. He was a floating sandbag that the cellule was beating on. Goku was similarly knocked to the ground, breath kicked from his lungs.

Gohan watched on, helpless. "No…" He was getting angry… his power responded to his emotion and rose in a slow swell.

Cell turned to look at him. "Look Gohan. Only Vegeta and Mirai are able to hold their own now. Everyone is going to die because of you." Cell taunted.

Up on the cliff, Goku struggled to his feet. "I'm… sorry Gohan. I…" He struggled to breathe. "I never thought… things would… end up this way." 

Through a trick of the wind, or perhaps a trick of Cell's, Gohan heard his father's words. In terrible pain, the boy saiyan's face was contorted. Why… why did you do this dad? Why did you count on me so much?! He clenched his eyes shut. I want to help, but I can't do it! I don't know how! I can't do this on my own!

In one last burst of energy, everyone fired off their signature moves. Even Yamucha, with his busted arm, was able to fire off a massive wave of energy. However, when the dust settled they were shocked to see that there was only minimal damage to the cellules. Earth's mightiest warriors were taking the beating of their lives. There was nothing more they could do but fight on with what little strength they had left. Only Mirai and Vegeta were still holding their own.

"I've had enough!" Vegeta shouted. He brought his hands together in his signature move once more. "FINAL FLASH!" The cellule stopped it easily and kicked it away like it was nothing more than a soccer ball. Angrier than ever, Vegeta rushed in to attack the little cell head on.

Truly Vegeta's fight was vicious to behold, but Mirai's seemed more like a hard spar than a fight to the death. Mirai was confused, but no one really stopped to question it.

Meanwhile, Cell was monitoring Gohan's power. The young demi-saiyan was livid with pain and outrage. "Good. He's nearly there." He muttered to himself. He called up to his babies on the cliff. "Alright children, you can kill them now!"

"NOOOO!" Gohan started crying in helplessness. His power increased further, but he remained motionless.

Six of the seven cellules grinned in glee. They turned on their opponents with bloodlust and renewed their attacks with vigor. The seventh, however, hesitated. He looked to Mirai and frowned. Why was it suddenly hard to obey his sire's command? Cell Jr. felt… odd. Like he didn't want to kill like his brethren did. He just… really wanted a good fight. And his opponent… was a good fighter. It was kind of like he saw a little bit of him in himself. Why would he want to kill him?

Mirai saw the little beast's hesitation and frowned. This was new.

"Stop it!" Gohan cried in earnest. "Cell, stop this senseless violence!"

"Oh quit your whining." Cell turned with a scowl. He was impatient now and really bored. The fact that the boy was crying irritated him all the more. Everyone just had to turn on the waterworks. It disgusted him, so he made a split decision. "I've been patient long enough. If this is all you can muster even under the threat of your friend's imminent destruction, then I fear I have waited around for nothing. Goku's promises of hidden strength were hollow." He casually lifted his hand and gathered energy into his palm. "As much fun as I've had beating you, it's time to finish this."

The boy saiyan's eyes went wider, tears pouring freely down his cheeks. No! I… I can't… I'm scared… I can't… He couldn't move, paralyzed by fear. He squeezed his eyes tight as the blast left Cell's hand. I couldn't do it… I'm sorry dad…

"GOHAN!"

The boy's eyes snapped open. His father had summoned the dregs of his energy and IT'd to his side. He stood before him, jaw clenched in pain, back smoking from the ki blast. He saved his life. Gohan stared at his father wide eyed.

Cell was momentarily distracted. "The hell?"

Goku smiled sheepishly. "Hey Gohan… Sorry about… all this." He fell to his knees. Gohan leaned forward and caught his father in his arms. Goku sighed, falling out of super saiyan for the first time since coming out of the HTC. "I know I'm… probably a… really sucky father… but…" Goku weakly brought his arm up to pat him on the back, "you know… I'm really… proud of you."

"Agh. The sentimentality is killing me." Cell mocked, drawing closer. "You only delayed the inevitable, Goku."

"Dad…" Gohan sobbed gently into his father's shoulder. "Why did you-"

"I'm sorry… I made you fight." Goku said softly. He didn't have much energy left at all. "I never… asked you if… you wanted to." He gently squeezed Gohan's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I just… wanted to protect… what I hold dear. I don't want… you to die." He pulled back from Gohan enough to look him in the eye. He smiled. "I love you Gohan."

From his position, Gohan could see Cell directly behind his father. He watched in horror as Cell lifted his hand. Time slowed as the hand came from the side. It struck Goku in the neck, snapping it dangerously to one side. His father's eyes went wide before rolling up into his skull. The force of the blow knocked Goku out of his arms and to the dirt beside him. The great warrior lie there motionless.

"Such a pity." Cell said scathingly. "You couldn't even save your own father."

It was then that Gohan snapped.

He let out a terrible scream, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. The sound rent the air in pieces. Around him, the ground cracked and broke apart in the sudden surge of power. Wind far greater than anything an explosion could've caused whipped around him. His aura expanded with his muscles. The spikes of blonde hair on his head grew stiffer, rising to form a flame of gold. One lone fringe hung over his forehead in defiance of the rest of his hair.

Cell fell back a few steps from the sheer pressure. "What?!"

Up on the cliff, the warriors stopped fighting. They looked down at Gohan in shock.

Vegeta breathed. "Holy…"

The boy's transformation finished. The power was so intense that it caused little arcs of electricity to spark over Gohan's skin. He was crying, but the tears were blown away by the wind his ki created. The golden aura that pulsed off him was far brighter than anyone had ever seen. Even Gohan himself had changed. He was taller, or at least it seemed that way. He carried himself with a dangerous air and was unaware of the lightning that pulsed over his skin. He leveled a fierce death glare at Cell.

"Ah… uh…" Cell was taken aback. You could even say that he was afraid of the boy in front of him.

Without a word, Gohan walked over to Cell and snatched the bag of sensu beans from his hand. Cell gasped. He moved faster than he, the perfect being, could see! How was it possible?! His hate laden gaze sent chills down the monster's spine. Silently he moved back to his fallen father. He pushed a bean in his mouth, forcing the tall warrior to swallow it. Goku wasn't dead quite yet, so his neck was restored. His wounds healed slightly, but most of the bean's power went to saving Goku's life. He breathed easily, as though he was sleeping, but Gohan didn't show the slightest emotion at his recovery. Instead, he hoisted his father to his shoulder and phased to the top of the cliff, effortlessly taking out a mini cell in the process.

Cell gasped again. "My baby!"

There was no smile, no expression of satisfaction. Nothing. Gohan merely laid his father on the cliff top and phased out again, decimating another cellule. The other cellules gasped and abandoned their previous targets in favor of attacking Gohan simultaneously. It was a five on one brawl. Gohan never faltered. He just withstood the attacks like a wall. As the little cells reeled back in shock, Gohan shouted, releasing an energy blast from his body that knocked the little cells out of the sky.

Instantly, Gohan was on the move. The fighters on the cliff couldn't keep track of him as he phased in and out. He attacked the mini cells ruthlessly, using only one punch or kick to kill them. His blows literally ripped their heads from their shoulders, cut their torsos in two, and ground them to a fine dust. The last Cell Jr. was decked so hard, he sailed out of view. Gohan paused a moment before giving chase.

Cell Jr. regained his senses just in time to see the boulder he was heading towards. He caught himself midair and flipped around it. He panted and cowered behind the rock, crying softly. His siblings were dead. His father/mother was sure to follow. He'd never seen a power like that before! He… he just wanted a good fight! He didn't want to kill like his father did! He didn't want to die!

Suddenly a pair of legs appeared in front of him. Cell Jr. raised his eyes to see Gohan glaring at him with that same rage filled stare. Cell Jr. quaked in fear. He was going to die. There was no two ways about it. Slowly he rose to his feet and held his hands, palms up towards Gohan. He lowered his head.

"Do it." His small voice tumbled out with as much conviction as possible, but still trembling. Tears tracked their way through the dust and the bruises. His small body shook with fear even as his words did.

Gohan didn't speak. He'd been watching the little cells fight and even in his anguish over his friend's pain, he noticed that this particular cellule didn't inflict unnecessary damage. He was just fighting, not beating. Perhaps, out of an evil desire, the seed of good still lived? In the midst of his rage, pity for the child swelled in Gohan's heart. He didn't want to battle, but had to because of his sire. What would he do if their places had been switched? His face didn't change, but Gohan lifted a hand.

"A punishment for the father," he said voice uncharacteristically deep and gruff, "not the child." In a swift movement, he knocked Cell Jr. out cold. He left the unconscious Cell Jr. where he lay and phased back to the arena, facing Cell once again.

"No! It's not possible!" Cried Cell. "Look at what you've done! My babies were flawless! Now they're all dead!"

Gohan ignored him. He looked to the cliff. Everyone stood looking down at him with the oddest expressions on their faces. Shock and awe mostly. They all were in pretty rough shape.

"Mirai." He called out. "Pass these around." He tossed the bag of sensu beans.

Mirai caught it with a look that was pretty close to hero worship. "Sure."

Gohan turned back to Cell. His aura pulsed around him, electricity arcing off his body continuously. Cell smirked contemptuously. "At least I get to see this power. It's about time. Now the real fight begins."

Gohan's expression never changed. If anything it only deepened in its ferocity. Unnerved, Cell shouted and rushed the boy. He swung a kick, but was surprised to only hit an afterimage. Gohan reappeared high above him. Cell altered his course and shot skyward. They met in a flurry of punches and kicks. Cell dealing blows left and right, Gohan dodging them all.

Cell grit his teeth. "Stop MOCKING me!"

The battle began to change. The blows were met, punch to punch, kick to kick. The sky was filled with shockwaves only visible because of the energy they released. Gohan landed on the ground near the little group of would-be-Hercule-fighters. Cell rushed them, but hit nothing. Gohan saved them all effortlessly. It was obvious to everyone watching that Gohan was in now control.

"How the hell?!" Cell roared in anger. "WHY do my punches always miss you!?" He shot after Gohan with an amazing burst of energy. He punched mightily into what he thought was Gohan's face. He only hit air. "DAMNITALL!"

He spun around and was taken aback. Gohan was there, staring him down. He fought down his shock and shouted. "I've HAD IT!" He pointed a finger in Gohan's face. "Don't get so cocky boy! I have yet to show you what I'm capable of!"

"Can it." Gohan growled.

Cell was a bit surprised. He smirked. "Cheeky aren't you? How's about you try me at full strength?!" He screamed louder and released his full ability, filling the sky with a bright light. His muscles bulged and his energy skyrocketed. When he finished, the fighters on the cliff were a little intimidated.

Gohan wasn't fazed in the slightest.

Cell grinned arrogantly and punched Gohan full in the face. Gohan took the hit, but nothing came of it. He just continued staring Cell down.

Cell's eyes went wide. "Uh…"

Suddenly Gohan was there, burying his fist deep into Cell's gut. Cell felt all the wind get knocked from his lungs. He stumbled back, trying to recover when Gohan hit him again. This time it was a massive uppercut to his chin. Cell fell back. He was hopelessly and utterly knocked off balance. He fell on his butt, struggling for breath and balance. He coughed up blood and tried desperately to get to his feet.

"Shit!" Cell gasped. "Two… blows and I'm already… this badly damaged?!" He caught himself after another minute and surged back to Gohan. "Time for you to learn some respect!" But the boy was ready for him. He caught his kick with ease and blew him away with a massive kick of his own.

"BWAAAGHGHG!" Cell skidded in the dirt. He lifted himself to his feet slowly. "NO! I am the perfect warrior! I will not be humiliated by a child! I am tired of these games!" He formed twin destructive discs in his hands and launched them with a shout at Gohan.

Gohan caught them.

Cell's jaw went slack. How the heck could he catch them like that?! He watched as Gohan let out a shout of his own and destroyed the discs in a blast of energy. Cell grit his teeth and jumped high in the air. He held his hand to his forehead and used Piccolo's signature attack. The special beam cannon shot towards Gohan.

He smacked it away with a casual backhand.

Cell landed on the earth and fired repetitive shots of energy. They dissolved before they ever reached him.

Now it was Cell's turn to look at Gohan in horror. "You! You're not a little boy! You're a monster!"

Gohan slowly advanced on Cell. "I told you Cell. If I released my hidden power, I wouldn't be able to control it. You pushed me to this and now you're afraid." Gohan stopped directly in front of Cell. He backed up slightly in utter fear. "You are afraid because you know that I'm going to destroy you."

"No! You can't destroy me!" Cell shouted, terror coloring his voice.

"I can and I will, but not right away."

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

For the first time since his transformation, Gohan smirked.

"First, I am going to make you suffer."

 **OK first off, I didn't lie. I did not write this chapter. I have been talking with another, totally epic writer called HipsterGecko, because she actually said to me 'you should write this, OGIE (she calls me OGIE :3) it sounds great!' and here we are! So I randomly asked her if she wanted to write a chapter, and, since she is a founding mother of this fic, I gave her the biggest one in the series so far!**

 **Power Levels!**

 **Cell: 930,000,000**

 **Gohan (start of fight): 920,000,000**

 **Gohan (halfway through):925,000,000**

 **Gohan (Right before transforming): 930,000,000**

 **Gohan (ssj2): 1,860,000,000**

 **Goku (damaged): 800,000,000**

 **Mirai (damaged ssj1.2.0): 800,000,000**

 **Vegeta: 820,000,000**

 **Yamcha and Tien: 790,005,000 (did some out of chamber training)**

 **Piccolo: 550,000,000**

 **Krillin: 700,000,000 (Super Human, he's not as used to it so he can't train as well)**

 **All the Cell Jrs: 880,000,000**

 **Mr Satan: Oh who cares?**

 **HipsterGecko:**

 **Reviews!**

 **1.** **Jack905: Why thank you :3 I'm sorry if I write too short, I get a bunch of ideas to make up about 1000-1500 words then I just blanque.**

 **2.** **Speedwannabe461: I dunno XD. The Saiyans will have major roles in the story, I want this to be a more balanced fic in terms of power and I'm not going to make one race totally overpower another forever, like I'm keeping the humans behind the Saiyans as it's something for them to work towards. Psshh, you really think I'm gonna make** **Yamcha** **defeat Cell? Hell no! Gohan is the lead role for the last act of this arc, and don't worry, 3 more non-OC Saiyans will be joining us soon.**

 **3.** **SaiyanPrince541: hey, welcome back! I think it was the right choice in canon to do that, but here, Vegeta is a better person, thinking more about the lives of other people than his canonical counterpart.**

 **Thanks guys and dolls, and I hope you enjoyed the first part of Gohan vs Cell!**


	23. final fight

"Gohan, finish him now!" Goku yelled. Gohan turned to glare at his father.

"No. First I am going to make him feel every bit of pain that he's inflicted on all those millions of people he's killed. It's only fair, right?" He stressed 'fair', taking Goku back a little.

"Gggggrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Cell yelled, leaping at Gohan, who just side stepped him and kicked the bio-android in the back. Cell shot a massive blast at Gohan, who caught it and threw it back. Gohan disappeared and reappeared right in front of Cell, and began beating him into the ground. He punched him a dozen times in the face, then did a triple spin-kick, then axe-kicked him into the floor. Cell groaned and pushed himself back up.

"Do you feel it yet, Cell?" Gohan stalked toward him, making him back up. "That feeling of total uncertainty and weakness?" Cell threw hundreds of blasts to stop him. "That feeling that your life is in the hands of a monster?" Gohan continued. "That's fear, Cell. Get used to it," Gohan threw a tiny Ki blast that sent Cell flying back twenty yards.

"NO! I AM PERFECT! I AM THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Cell screamed. "I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED BY A CHILD!" Cell ran at Gohan at full speed, arm readied at his side to rip the ascended Super Saiyan's head off. He never got the chance. Gohan rushed at Cell and threw a gut punch strong enough to make the monster throw up. Everyone watching wanted to throw up too. Especially after what happened next. Cell started retching and clutching his throat, as if he was being force-choked, then he doubled over and, oh God, he vomited out android 18, covered in bile. Ugh, excuse me for a second…

 **One hour of me throwing up into a bucket later…**

Android 18 was lying on the floor, unconscious. Everyone gasped in horror, and Krillin breathed a sigh of relief. Cell began groaning and shining. His skin went from white and light green to a sickly, dark cactus green and black. His tail shot out from his back and his head-crown-thing **(A/N seriously, can someone actually tell me what that's called?)** shrunk so it was only a couple of inches tall. His lips became more prominent and turned orange. Cell had reverted to his semi-perfect form. He shook with fear. "Wha-what have you done?" Gohan smirked.

"I made you weaker. It's going to be so much more satisfying watching you die now," Cell shivered then growled.

"No! I can't be outdone!" the bio-android roared and his power increased exponentially. He grew a foot and a half taller, his muscles bulged out to three times their original size, and his aura became more unstable. Mirai gasped.

"He's stronger than Gohan now!"

"Yes, but he's lost speed. It's essentially the same as your powerup. The stronger he makes himself, the slower he'll become," Vegeta looked as though he was scolding Mirai for making a rookie mistake, but then his expression softened by probably about, half a per cent. "And he doesn't have the experience with that form that you do. He won't be able to drop into and out of it as he pleases to get rid of the speed problem," Mirai blinked. Did Father just compliment him? He nodded respectfully and returned his gaze to the fight. Cell was throwing punch after punch at Gohan, but the half-Saiyan just dodged every single one of them.

"About damn time you learned that, kid," Piccolo growled despite the smile on his face.

"Damnit!" Cell screamed. "If I can't beat you, I'll destroy you!" he began swelling in a ball shape. First it was slow, then as time progressed, he grew faster and faster, until he was the size of a city block. Gohan looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, he can sit on me and crush me to death (!) What am I to do (?)" Cell laughed.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, boy! In just 30 seconds, I am going to detonate, destroying this whole planet, maybe even the surrounding ones, too! You are all going to die!" Cell cackled manically. Gohan moved to punch him. "Ah ah ah! One touch and I blow up! You cannot win, Gohan! Enjoy these last twenty four seconds of your life!" Gohan froze, then collapsed onto the floor and wept.  
"Ho,"

"Ly,"

"Shit," Yamcha, Tien and Krillin said respectively.

"We have to do something!" Mirai yelled.

"What can we do?" Piccolo growled. "If we touch him, we get blown to Hell!"

"Blast him before he can then!" Vegeta started charging his energy.

"You idiot, if you shoot a bomb it blows up!" Tien shouted.

"There's only one thing I can think of," Yamcha was unusually calm. Piccolo closed his eye, then gasped.

"No,"

"It's the only way, Piccolo," Yamcha burst into Super Human and prepared to fly to Cell.

"What's he doing?" Krillin was frantically looking between Cell, Piccolo and Yamcha.

"He's thinking of taking Cell and flying him into space where he can detonate without us dying, but it won't work!" Piccolo wrapped Yamcha in his stretch arm. "If you go too fast, the air will make him blow up, and if you're too slow, you won't get far enough!" Yamcha almost went to retort, but dropped out of Super Human and closed his eyes.

"Ten seconds left!" then, the most unexpected happened. Goku had a lightbulb moment.

"I've got it!" he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Gohan opened his eyes to see Goku smiling at him with one hand on Cell and the other on his head. He winked and disappeared, taking Cell with him.

 **Meanwhile…**

King Kai was watching the fight with Bubbles and Gregory, eating popcorn when Goku Instant Transmissioned right in front of him with Cell. "Goku, what are you-,"

"Sorry, King Kai, this was the only place I could think to bring him!" the Saiyan laughed.

"GOKUUUUU!"

"NO!" Cell screamed as he glowed, expanded then blew up.

 **Back at the fight…**

"Wha-what happened?" Gohan stammered. Piccolo flew down to him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Your father took Cell away. He teleported the both of them somewhere else so Earth would survive,"

"B-but I, I never-," a single tear rolled down Gohan's face and he felt the strange sensation of Piccolo awkwardly putting his arms around him.

"I know, kid. I know," Piccolo comforted the boy. Vegeta looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Dammit, Kakarot. Even in your last moments you surpass me. First in strength, then in courage,"

"Aww, thanks, Vegeta!" said prince's face dropped as he turned to see a man in an orange Gi with black hair sticking out like a palm tree, with two fingers on his forehead. "Does that mean we're friends now?" Vegeta facepalmed.

"I hate you," Goku did the Son grin.

"Thank Kami, back to normal! Alright, I'm gonna go see my son now," Goku flew down to Piccolo and tapped him on the shoulder. "Having fun there, buddy?"

"Goku! You're alive!" Gohan looked up.

"Dad?"

"That's right, Gohan, I'm here. Everything's OK," Gohan let his tears flow.

"I love you, Dad," he wept into Goku's chest. Goku smiled.

"I love you too, son. Come on, let's go home, I bet your Mom's made sashimi for dinner!" then his face dropped. "Oh, no. When Chi Chi sees you she's gonna kill me!" Goku laughed, then Gohan followed suit.

"She'll have to wait in line," a sinister voice stated, and a purple beam pierced Goku's heart, killing him instantly. The beam also went through Gohan's right shoulder, making the arm a dead weight.

"No!" Krillin yelled.

"Goku!" Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo shouted.

"CELL!" Mirai roared, bursting into Super Saiyan and charging at the bio-android, who had appeared out of nowhere in his perfect form.

"Trunks," Cell sneered. "I killed you once, you know," Cell thrust his fist into the time traveller's gut and released a beam of energy than went right through him. "I can do it again," Trunks eyes went white and he collapsed to the ground.

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted, flying down to his son.

"I-I'm sorry, father. I failed you," Mirai closed his eyes, and took his last breath.

"You could never fail me," a single tear fell onto Mirai's lifeless body. "My son,"

"Aww, how touching," Cell pouted. "Well, I may as well tell you how I came back. You see, one of my cells survived, and this cell had an image of my perfect form. I don't know how, but from that one Cell I regenerated, until I was completely, well, whole," he pointed at Mirai. "And, thanks to your marvellous Saiyan Cells, I got quite the power boost from regenerating to full health. I am stronger than ever before! Not to mention how I can teleport now that I've experienced Instant Transmission. Hah!"

Vegeta rose and quivered on the spot. Not out of fear, but out of rage. Not the constant rage he felt for Goku, or for the fact that he wasn't the strongest, but the rage that came with despair. "You, you bastard," he whispered. "You killed MY SON!" the prince of all Saiyans roared, and his aura exploded. His muscles became more toned, his hair grew an inch and became more rigid. Lightning sparked around him. Vegeta had ascended. The prince leapt at Cell and buried his fist into his gut. Cell doubled over, then grabbed Vegeta's head and threw it into his knee. Vegeta grabbed the leg and ripped it off. Cell quickly regenerated the limb and kicked Vegeta in the face, then followed up with a dozen slow, powerful incapacitating punches. Cell cackled.

"You fool! Even after your power up, you are still no match for me!" Cell laughed, then felt a foot impact with his cheek. He flew back twenty feet. Upon righting himself he saw Gohan standing in front of him in Super Saiyan. Vegeta stood next to him in his ascended state, some of the lightning sparks merging to make longer bolts. Cell growled. "Fine, I'll just finish this," he leapt backwards and cupped his hands on his right side, a blue ball forming. "This blast has enough power to destroy this whole Solar System! Dodge it and the planet dies! Block it and you die! Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" Gohan felt energy charging to his side and saw Vegeta with his arms outstretched, golden spheres of energy swirling in his hands. Gohan cupped his only good hand in his father's signature move.

"Kame,"

"FINAL,"

"Hame,"

"FLASH!"

"HAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAA!" all three beams were fired at the same time, meeting in the middle. At first it seemed equal, but the Cell's beam slowly edged towards the two Saiyans. Then Vegeta released his power and the Final Flash grew, pushing Cell's attack back.

"Gohan! I'm going at full power here! You need to ascend!" Vegeta growled.

"I can't! I don't know how!"

"Think of all the millions of people Cell has murdered! Think of Trunks! Think of Kakarot!" Vegeta could feel Gohan's power rising, but it wasn't enough. "If we fail here, your mother will die! That's what made Gohan snap. He screamed as the power returned to him, his hair spiking, his aura strengthening, lightning forming. Cell never stood a chance. Against a broken Super Saiyan and an ascended Super Saiyan, he could hold it off on a stalemate. But two ascended Super Saiyans? The merging of a Kamehameha and a Final flash pushed through Cell's 'Solar Kamehameha'. The gold and blue blasts enveloped the screaming bio-android.

"NO! I AM PERFECT!" his voice faded away as his body disintegrated, bit by bit. By the end of it, not one Cell remained. The two Saiyans dropped out of their ascended forms and collapsed, exhausted. Gohan grunted as Piccolo helped him to his feet.

"We did it," he whispered, then went to help Vegeta up. The prince shrugged him off and pushed himself up. He flew over to Piccolo.

"Give me two strips of your cape," he held out his hand, and Piccolo didn't have the heart to retort. He ripped off two strips of white fabric and gave them to Vegeta, who flew back to Gohan. "Take this," he ordered.

"What do I do with it?" he went to wipe his eyes. Vegeta gently lowered Gohan's hand.

"It's a Saiyan tradition. When a comrade dies in battle, you soak a cloth in their blood and wear it. Gohan nodded and walked over to his father's body.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I wasn't strong enough. You died because I failed," he waited for the cloth to go red, then wrapped it around his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta wrapping his cloth around his ankle, tears falling onto Mirai's face. Gohan collapsed onto his father's Gi and wept. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Yamcha looking down on him, smiling respectfully.

"Come on, let's go to the lookout, Piccolo's got you a gift," he winked.

 **At the lookout**

The z fighters landed on the serene lookout, Vegeta and Gohan insisting on carrying Mirai's and Goku's bodies respectively. A short green boy with a tall staff walked out from inside the palace. Gohan's eyes widened. "Dende?" the Namekian boy ran towards Gohan and hugged him.

"Piccolo told me you guys needed a guardian, and Grand Elder Moori suggested me. I couldn't resist!" Mr Popo brought a satchel to the new guardian of the Earth, who opened it to show Gohan 7 flashing orange orbs.

"The Dragon Balls? But I thought when Piccolo and Kami fused they stopped working,"

"Dende remade them," Piccolo put his hand on the younger Namek's shoulder.

"Well, you taught me how," he beamed up at Piccolo, making him 'humph'.

"We can wish everyone back!" Yamcha laughed, punching the air. Dende gave Gohan the bag and nodded. Gohan laid the Dragon Balls out on the edge.

"Eternal Dragon, by thy name I call thee forth; Shenron!" Gohan chanted, and a light shone from the balls, slowly taking the form of a green eastern-style dragon.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR TWO WISHES," Gohan turned and looked at Dende. Dende'd eyes widened and looked at Piccolo.

"Two? I thought you said Earth's Dragon Balls granted one," Piccolo was equally perplexed. He shrugged. "Am I really that good?" everyone laughed.

"I AM NOT PATIENT. SPEAK YOUR WISHES," Gohan jumped back a little. Shenron was scary.

"Umm, can you bring back everyone killed by Cell?"

"THAT WISH IS POSSIBLE,"

"Then that's my first wish," Vegeta looked down at Mirai, expecting the wound to heal. It never did. Goku stayed dead as well.

"I thought so, he's been wished back already," Krillin scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Hey! Why is my son still dead? He hasn't been wished back before!"

"THE ONE YOU CALL TRUNKS OR MIRAI IS NOT FROM THIS DIMENSION. HE CANNOT BE AFFECTED BY MY POWER," Vegeta dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," Gohan knelt next to the distraught prince.

"I've got an idea, guys!" Yamcha jumped up. "We can use Porunga to wish Goku back!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Brilliant!"

"Good,"

" _NO!"_ a voice shouted out of nowhere!

"King Yemma?" Piccolo looked up.

 _"_ _Yes, and I have an order here from the Grand Kai. Son Goku is to remain in otherworld as punishment for assisting in the death of a deity. Goku brought a bomb to King Kai's planet, resulting in his death. I'm sorry. Goku isn't coming back this time,"_ a lump formed in Gohan's throat. He got up and walked to the edge of the lookout, totally ignorant to all sound around him. He jumped off the edge and flew into the middle of nowhere. He screamed, releasing all his power in a sphere around him. The light dissipated and Gohan was covered in burns, his already dead arm even more injured. He slowly flew up to the sky, the air getting thinner as he rose, until he was nearly above the atmosphere. His lungs hurt, but he didn't stop. Not until someone flew up and kicked him back to Earth. Gohan curled up in his crater and wept. 'I was too weak. I failed Dad. He's dead because of me,' he didn't even sense Vegeta flying down to him and landing next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Dad is gone because of me! I should be dead, not him!" Vegeta slapped him.

"Don't be a fool! You lost your father. I lost my son. Do you see me trying to kill myself?"

"But I-," another slap.

"NO! You listen to me! It would be easy to just fly up and end it, but that isn't what a Saiyan is! We fight through anything and everything and we do not give up, even if we know we can't win! That is in your blood!" he grabbed Gohan's wrist and thrust it in the boy's face and softened his voice slightly. "Do you know why we do this?" Gohan shook his head. "It's not because we're bloodthirsty, or because of a religion or something, it's so a piece of that person is nearby. It'll keep you sane and make you stronger. It's an aim. No more," Gohan nodded and sniffled.

"I'm sorry about Trunks," he croaked. Vegeta nodded.

"He died a warrior's death. As did Kaka-Goku," flew off, leaving Gohan alone in the crater.

 **Later…**

"When is Goku getting back? If Gohan has even a scratch then that man is in so much trouble when he-," a knock at the door. Chi Chi ran to the door and opened it to see Gohan with a ripped Gi, burns, bruises and cuts all over his body, a limp arm and red eyes. "Goku?" she asked. Gohan closed his eyes, trying to hold in the tears. She held out her arms and he fell into them, crying silently.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry,"

 **I hope this was a good chapter, worth the one day wait. Anyway, reviews.**

 **1.** **Jack905: Yyup :)**

 **2.** **Pokemonallstarfan: I didn't write it, remember? Blame HipsterGecko! But still I think this was a better thing for Goku to do. Broly is dead for good, so no second coming, sry, I'll probably do Bojack but I'm undecided on P2ETSS.**

 **3.** **Cjbeast3000: Yeah, but Vegeta beat Broly and mostly beat Cell, aand he didn't let Cell go perfect. So Vegeta's better here. Maybe Yamcha does suck in canon, but here he's a more worthwhile fighter. And this is a** **fan** **fiction, so as a guess I have watched the show. And Kai. And Super. And dragon ball. But not GT. Fuck GT.**

 **Power levels**

 **Gohan (ssj1 damaged): 750,000,000**

 **Gohan (ssj2 damaged): 1,500,000,000**

 **Cell (super perfect): 2,000,000,000**

 **Cell (Solar Kamehameha): 2,500,000,000 (poured life energy into it to win as well)**

 **Vegeta (ssj2): 1,640,000,000**


	24. ketchup

An alarm woke Gohan from his not-so-peaceful sleep. He hated being awake, it was more time to feel guilty, but it was the lesser of two evils. Blame yourself for it, or see why it's your fault. It was tough, and the half-Saiyan wondered if he made the right choice as he put on a pair of slacks and a black shirt, lifting his right arm through the sleeve. Oh yeah, and there was the fact that his right arm was totally useless since Cell shot him through the shoulder. He hadn't gone back to the Lookout since the day of the Games, so Dende didn't heal him, and he refused senzus, wanting the arm to heal naturally. "It'll remind me of Dad," he'd say, and everyone would smile sympathetically, thinking it was just to remind Gohan of Goku's last sacrifice. Really, he meant it would remind him of his biggest mistake, his biggest fuckup. If he was faster, stronger, better, his Dad would be alive. He knew that, and he knew his mom knew that. He had the life of his father in his hands, and he failed him. He failed everyone. He sensed his mother's depressed and feeble Ki outside his room.

"Gohan, Sweetie? You up?" he ran to his desk and opened the first book he could find, Gray's Anatomy. Chi Chi opened the door to see her son at his desk, writing notes on the advanced structure of the spine. "Good morning, Gohan, you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mom," he hadn't, she knew.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know,"

"It's a distraction," he didn't look up.

"From what?" he didn't answer. "Look, Gohan, I have some news," Gohan turned to look at her, and she could see the full extent of what he was going through. He had bags under his eyes one would associate with a 40 year old businessman who had just pulled an all-nighter conference. His bottom lip had dents and scars from being bitten. His eyes were weary, and their youth betrayed what they showed. Not rage, not fear. Gohan's eyes showed pure grief. It was enough to make a lump in her throat that wouldn't go away. "I'm pregnant," she managed to force over the lump, and Gohan's jaw dropped.

"You're- you're pregnant?" he forced a wide smile and tried to make his eyes shine like they used to. "That's amazing! I'm gonna be a brother!" he pulled his mom into a hug with his one good arm and put his head on her shoulder, where she couldn't see him crying.

 **At the Briefs Household**

Bulma Briefs was the most powerful woman in the world. She owned the most profitable company to ever exist. She had gone to deep space and back. She had tamed and married the prince of all Saiyans. And she was currently violently throwing up into the toilet while her ditzy mother held her hair back. "Was it somethin' ya ate, hun?"

"No, Mom, I had totally normal food," the break from throwing up was over.

"Well, maybe it's mornin' sickness," her Mom was an idiot, but she knew a few things that the stereotypical 50's housewife would know, and pregnancies are among those things.

"Oh, sh-," more throwing up.

 **Later…**

Vegeta was training with his bots at 10x gravity. Normally he'd be doing twenty times that much, but today was a special occasion. Today was the first training session that Trunks would participate in. Ever since he lost Mirai, he had been training harder than ever before, but the times that he was outside the gravity room, he spent with his son. The boy was only 3, and without showing any strength whatsoever, he had achieved the care of Vegeta. Trunks was struggling to stay upright as he copied his father's movements. Considering his age, and the fact that he was half human, managing at 10x the gravity he was used to was impressive. Then, all of a sudden, the gravity returned to normal. Vegeta looked up to the viewing window and glared at his wife, who had gone pale. "Come on, your harpy of a mother wants us," he walked to the exit and Trunks followed.

"Alright, Vegeta, Trunks, I have an announcement to make," Bulma put a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant!" Vegeta choked on his red bull and Trunks scratched his head.

"What's pregnant, momma?"

"It's where daddy puts a baby boy or girl in to my tummy, and when it's ready, the baby comes out and you get a brother or sister!" Bulma was trying so hard not to laugh at the awkwardness of this conversation it was just painful.

"When did this happen?" Vegeta glared at Bulma.

"About two weeks ago, 'your highness'," she glared right back.

"Oh, great, another brat, I'm going to train," he stormed back to his gravity chamber and cranked it up to 350x. While he had is ever-present scowl on, inside he was filled with pride.

Cell Jr awoke to see that he was alone. His brothers were dead, his father was dead, and the fighters were gone. He wanted to cry, but he knew that it was childish. He levitated up and reached out his senses to find civilisation, noticing a city nearby. He flew towards it and within a couple of minutes was hovering in front of an interesting sign. WEST CITY MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IN 3 MONTHS! FREE ENTRY, 5 MILLION ZENI PRIZE! Cell Jr didn't know much about the Human race, but he knew that they worshipped money. If he had some of this stuff, he could maybe move on. But he'd need a disguise. He flew around the city, hiding his Ki all the while, and looked for some cloth or something. There! A roll of fabric! Inside a... clothing store. He gulped. Stealing was wrong, but he needed to. He broke in, grabbed the roll and some sewing stuff and flew out before the alarm went off. Damn, super speed was fun, he was a kid, after all. He flew up to a nearby skyscraper perched himself on the roof and began his work.

 **Three months later…**

'I've gotta get out of this city' a blonde haired blue eyed girl thought frantically. Everyone was talking non-stop about the Cell Games, and someone almost recognised her from the highway fight she had with Vegeta. She managed to get away before anybody did remember her, but still. She darted into an alleyway and caught her breath. She had to do something. "Hey, little lady, what you doin' round these parts?" a man came out of the shadows flipping a switchblade around his hand. "Places like these ain't safe, ya know,"

"Yeah, I figured. I'm actually trying to disappear, know anyone who can help with that?" The guy grinned.

"Oh, I can make ya disappear!" he lunged at her with the knife and plunged it into her gut. It shattered in his hand. "What the?" he picked up a short scaffolding pole and hit her with it. It likewise broke. "What the heck are you?" 18 grabbed his hand and twisted, crushing the bones in his arm.

"Like I said, I'm someone who's looking to disappear, so I'll ask one more time. Know anyone who can help with that?"

"Go to 24 Red Street, order black coffee and ask for Pistol, they'll sort you out, AAAAAHHHH!" she finished twisting and all the bones in his arm were crushed.

"Thank you," she dropped the limp arm and walked off.

 **Later…**

18 stood outside the bar on 24 Red Street and frowned. I.D fakers could never live in penthouse apartments could they? No, it was always run down shitholes like the Dystopian Arms. Cute name. She walked in and sat at the bar next to a passed out woman with dark blue hair. A man in a black button-up shirt with a white apron stood behind the bar.

"Alright, what's your poison?" The guy reached under the counter and pulled out a cigar.

"Black coffee," 18 replied, casually lifting her finger and lighting the cigar with a small blast, making the bartender jump back a little.

"Sure thing," he went over to the coffee machine.

"Who's the ornament?" 18 asked, pointing to the girl next to her.

"Blue hair? That's Launch. You're lucky you got her blue, she's a real bitch when she's pissed," 18 scoffed.

"I'm sure I've seen worse," she looked around at the bar and realised it was empty, save for the three people at the bar. "You seen a guy named Pistol?" the bartender stopped pouring the coffee.

"Who's askin'?"

"Someone who wants to disappear," the barkeep sighed.

"I'll put this in a takeaway cup," he got a key out of a box and gave it to her. "Go out the back and open the garage door. Pistol's downstairs,"

Pistol lived in a pigsty. Literally, there was a pig running around. 18 walked down the stairs warily and cleared her throat. A guy with long-ish auburn hair stepped out of a room wearing varifocal lenses. **(A/N Think Jesse Eisenberg Lex Luthor in specs)** "Got the coffee?" he held his hand out, and she handed him the drink, which he downed in one. "Great, now, whaddya want?"

"I need to be traceable as someone else. I need a total new identity to escape," Pistol scratched his chin. "Can you do it?"

"Course I can do it, I'm the best! But," he raised a finger. "It's going to cost you,"

"How much?"

"2 million," he grinned.

"2 million zeni?! Fuck!" Pistol shrugged.

"Hey, if you can't afford it, bugger off,"

"I don't have it now, but can I work it off?"

"No," he went back to his computer.

"Well how can I get this money?" she shrieked. He swivelled on his chair and glared at her.

"You figure that out," he waved his hand in a 'go away' motion. She stormed out of the garage and walked off, right into a billboard. WEST CITY MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IN 3 DAYS! FREE ENTRY, 5 MILLION ZENI PRIZE!

 **3 days later…**

The West City Martial Arts Tournament was ready. Everyone there was feeble. Cell Jr, in his red costume and mask, looked at his 'opponents' with confidence. He was the son of the perfect being, none of these people would even hurt him. There was even a girl who radiated no Ki at all. This would be easy. "Name," the monk at the desk asked.

"Crimson," he replied in the lowest voice possible.

"Thank you. Next," he was given a number and ushered through. "Name,"

"Decemoct," 18 replied, also covering her face, but with a blue bandana.

"Thank you. Next," She was given a number and ushered through.

 **Later…**

"Welcome to the 20th West City Martial Arts Tournament quarter finals! We have an amazing show for you today, folks! The quarters are filled with experienced fighters and newcomers alike! And, as an added bonus, Mr Satan is going to kick off the Final battle with an amazing display of strength! It's gonna be an awesome tournament!" the announcer loved his job so much, he could ham it up as much as he wanted. "Without further ado, let's start the first quarter! Our two fighters are Pleston and Decemoct! Pleston is a fighter who has made a habit of reaching the semi-finals at least, so expect great things from him! And not very much is known about the mysterious Decemoct, but what we do know is that she is bound to be a powerful fighter! God luck to you both!" Pleston smirked. "What's a nice lady like you doing at a fight?" 18 growled.

"Where else should I be?" **(A/N I felt really uncomfortable writing this next bit)**

"At home, looking after some lucky guy's kids," 18 sighed.

"Fucking misogenist. You know, I was going to just knock you out of the ring and be done with it, but now, I wanna kick your face in until it loosely resembles a boar's ass," 18 stayed frighteningly calm during her statement, then disappeared. The next thing anyone knew, Pleston was on the floor outside the ring with fractures in all the bones in his face that 18's foot connected with.

"Aand the winner in a record time of 12 seconds is Decemoct!" 18 kicked Pleaston once more discreetly before walking off back to the changing rooms. Cell Jr blinked. She was so strong and fast, how did he not sense her? "And the next fight is Crimson vs the Grizzly Eagle Shark! The GES is a ex-professional wrestler with an insane amount of upper body strength! And Crimson is just as elusive as Decemoct! Begin!" Cell Jr picked The Grizzly Eagle Shark up by his foot, spun around and lightly tossed him out of the ring. "Ring out! Crimson wins in another record time of 2 seconds!" Cell Jr nodded and walked away.

 **Roughly half an hour later…**

"We have reached the finals, ladies and gentlemen, and what an amazing show it's been! In the end, Crimson and Decemoct came out on top in all their fights in under 15 seconds! Fighters, begin!"

 **What do ya think? This was a catch up chapter, just to show you where everyone was after the games. There are a few changes that have gone down, which I for one like, but if you don't then review and tell me how I could've improved! Jeez, the tone changes in this are all over the place! How did Vegeta become my comic relief?! Anyway, Reviews!**

 **Jack905: Aww, thanks!**

 **Gio the Saiyan: Thank you too, sir!**

 **No power levels since no fights worth a damn.**

 **Bulma is pregnant? Damn! Tell me what you think I should call the new Briefs child, as I may or may not have decided yet ;). If I pick your name, you get a prize!**

 **Baii!**


	25. Mustard

Android 18 was struggling. How was she struggling? She was meant to be stronger than any human or Saiyan! Then again, they did all get at least twice as strong as her, so, it makes sense. But still! The Red Ribbon Army had eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else. If there was someone this strong, they'd be in her databanks. How can someone like this exist? She punched 'Crimson' but hit an afterimage. Crimson then kicked her to the floor, but she aimed her fall so she'd land on the arena. She needed this money. Crimson flew down to her with his little blue hand outstretched. Wait, what? She dodged out of the way of the fighter and tried to kick him in the back. He rolled away and hammer-fisted her to the floor again. As she pushed herself back onto her feet, she scowled. "You're pretty good. Who are you?" the fighter only shook his head. "Fine," she charged her energy into her fingers and readied her hands by her shoulder. "SUPER ELECTRIC STRIKE!" she arced her hands across her body and two green waved of energy shot towards Crimson who, by his body language, had probably been shocked by the attack. The blast made a direct hit, and Crimson was sent flying. The announcer and all the spectators were astonished at the display of power. The whole stadium was silent, until the announcer started clapping.

"That is amazing! Decemoct used an old form of martial arts that hasn't been seen since the amazing fight between Piccolo Junior and Son Goku!" one by one the crowd all joined the announcer in applauding 18, who blushed slightly. Crimson appeared in a flash, and smirked.

"Not bad," was the first thing he said to 18 who was shocked by the youth of the voice.

'A child!' she thought. Crimson cupped his hands to his right side and charged his energy. The announcer and 18 both gasped.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

"Fantastic! Crimson is using the Kamehameha! You are in for a show today, folks!" 18 knew what that meant. She'd die if that connected. She had to block it. She put her hands in front of her and charged her own energy.

"Flash Cannon!"

"HA!" 18 and Crimson both released their blasts at the same time, meeting in the middle. They were equally powerful, but it wouldn't last long. Crimson released more of his energy and the blue blast totally overpowered 18, engulfing her in the raw power. She screamed, and Cell Jr dissipated his blast and gasped. 18 was lying on the floor, totally unconscious. He sped over to her and knelt next to her. He checked her pulse and her breathing. She was alive. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, taking her to the doctor, then flew back. The announcer did a double take.

"And the winner is Crimson! Congratulations, you have won 5 million zeni! We will conduct the ceremony in half an hour!" Cell Jr didn't care that much, he just felt he needed money for… something. Hang on. Why did he need money? He didn't need to eat, he could hunt and survive on his own without food, and only needed water, so why did he…

The West City Martial Arts Tournament had brought in a lot of fighting fans, most of whom just liked to watch. But there were a couple of people who had perched themselves on top of the fighter's quarters, and were watching with interest. Yamcha was staring at 'Crimson' with a worried look on his face, while Krillin had his hand on the taller fighter's shoulder and shook his head. "But it's-,"

"I know," Krillin cut him off. "But you saw what he did for her, taking her to the docs. Leave him be,"

"But what he did to-,"

"To Mirai? I didn't see much, but he had far fewer scars than us, kinda like what we had after a few hours in the GR. And Gohan clearly let him live. He's different from the others, don't worry!"

"And her?" he nodded to 'Decemoct'. Krillin chuckled.

"She's definitely not a problem. More to the opposite, really," Yamcha quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oohh, Krillin, is that a crush I smell?" the bandit laughed as Krillin turned red. "Hah! Oh, this is precious!"

"Shut up, man!" Krillin moaned as Yamcha enjoyed his torture of the monk all the way back to Kame house, not noticing that both the fighters they were talking about were watching them fly away, one of them with a smile on her face.

 **A few days later…**

Gohan was training. That was all he ever did since the Ce- that day. He winced even thinking about it. He was doing a lot of wincing recently. A kick would make him think of his friends, lying on the floor close to death, with Cell Jrs looming over them. A punch, and he saw Cell destroy Android 16. A blast, and he saw his father and Mirai die, while he stood and watched, totally helpless. He dropped to the floor, panting. As he walked back to his home he looked at his wrist, hanging limply from his dead arm. He had refused Dende's healing and senzu beans, saying he'd 'let it heal on its own'. It wouldn't. He knew enough about his anatomy to know that the nerves and muscles were damaged beyond normal repair, but he didn't care anymore. The arm was a reminder of his failure to save those closest to him. The blood-stained wristband his driving force. 'No more,' Vegeta had said. How could Gohan ensure that? He had already proven too many times that he was too weak to protect anyone. A frightened child against the Saiyans, a weakling against the Ginyus, and now a failure against Cell. He went into the bathroom and examined his scars in a mirror. They were everywhere. The fight against Cell, the bloodbath against Recoome, spars with Piccolo, Vegeta, Dad, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin. Each scar represented a mistake in each battle, but not all of them were from fights. He sighed and put some casual clothes on, black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. They were easier to put on with only one working arm. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and absentmindedly got out a loaf of bread and some leftover deer meat and made a couple dozen sandwiches. Even eating had lost its appeal for the young Saiyan. Chi Chi walked in and tapped Gohan on his shoulder. He looked into her tired eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey, Mom," she smiled back, but with more conviction.

"Hi, sweetie. You feeling OK?" Gohan laughed once.

"Shouldn't I be asking you two that?" he put his hand on Chi Chi's belly and felt the tiny energy of his little brother or sister.

 **Flashback**

Gohan was picking at his food. He'd brought home a large fish for dinner and had gutted it for his Mom to cook. He didn't expect to walk in on her vomiting into bucket, however. He ran to her side and held her hair back. "Mom! Are you OK?" Chi Chi looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I think so, Gohan. I'm –," she started throwing up again, and Gohan averted his eyes. When she stopped, she put the bucket down and smiled again. "Gohan? Did you ever want a sibling?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm pregnant!" Her eyes lit up and Gohan melted inside to see her happy for the first time since Dad, well, since the Kais took him.

"Mom, that's amazing!" he laughed, masking his fears. 'Fantastic, another person who I'm gonna fail.' He wrapped his one good arm around her back and rested his head on her shoulder, so she couldn't see the tear, crawling down his cheek.

 **Flashback over**

Chi Chi waved Gohan's concern's off. "Psshh, we'll be fine, as long as you and I keep eating like Saiyans, at least!" he tried to laugh, but it just turned into a sigh. Chi Chi's motherly instinct took over and wrapped her arms around him. Gohan started to cry. "I know, sweetie, I know. I miss him too,"  
"It's all my fault. I should've killed him when I had the chance. I toyed with him, let him blow himself up, and, and," he couldn't go on, the pain was in his heart as well as his eyes. Chi Chi pulled him closer.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Gohan, it's nobody's fault. No-one blames you,"

"How do you know? You weren't there when He did it. The looks everyone gave me. I'm a failure, that's all I've ever been," he wept into her shoulder as she searched for the words to calm him. "I have this power, but I can't save everyone. I've disappointed everyone, I took Vegeta's son from him, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha's best friend, the world's protector, your husband, and now, your baby's father. You're right, Mom, I'm a monster," Chi Chi gasped.

"I never said – you're not – I love you, Gohan. Nothing that happened was your fault. Without you, we'd all be dead. Now enough talking about this. We need to talk about your studies, young man," he looked up into her eyes to see a mock stern face on that broke his walls of anguish and made him genuinely laugh.

"But Moooooooom!" he pouted.

"No buts, you go to your room and study, OK?" he smiled. His Mom was relying on him to be strong. It was the least he could do to not break down. For her. For his sibling.

 **In the mountains…**

Two Super Humans were fighting at full power. Tien's fist hit Yamcha in the gut, who doubled over. Yamcha used this to grab Tien by the Gi and throw him over his shoulder, chasing him with a flurry of blasts. Tien righted himself and shot his own blasts to counter. He flew through the smoke and punched Yamcha in the face, Yamcha doing the exact same. They both flew back, panting. Yamcha cupped his hands, curling his fingers like claws. Tien made a diamond shape with his hands.

"Kiba…"

"Ki…"

"Hame…"

"Ko…"

"HAAAAA!"

"HOOOOO!" a red-black beam struck a yellow beam, each one pushing on the other with almost equal force, until Tien's blast inched closer to Yamcha. "You know I use life energy for this, right? Even at full power it's stronger than you!" Yamcha smirked.

"Oh really? 'Coz when you start like that, I have an advantage! Kaio-Ke-aaaaaaaahh!" Yamcha's entire body convulsed and burned, his beam going out of control and dissipating. Tien gasped and shot over to his friend.

"Yamcha! What happened?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" his entire body was on fire, freezing, exploding and being crushed all at the same time. He let go of his Super Human form, and the pain ceased. He panted. "OK, never… never doing that again," he laughed weakly and gave a thumbs up.

 **Later…**

Krillin flew in on Yamcha and Tien drinking sodas with Chiaotzu. "Hey, guys," he sat down next to them and poured himself a soda.

"Anything happen?" Yamcha was throwing a ball.

"Nah, another boring day on Cell watch," he sighed. "Ya know, I don't think we'll need to do this for much longer. Hell, for all we know, he's a good guy," Chiaotzu scoffed.

"Really? Even though his dad was Cell?" Krillin laughed.

"Piccolo's Dad nearly killed us all,"

"Fair enough," Yamcha shrugged. "But we've gotta be careful. As strong as we are, we'd just be a buffer if he gets strong enough to face Gohan or Vegeta. Saiyan and Namekian genes mean he can probably constantly train and get insanely strong, so we have to watch out,"

"Gohan can take him though, right?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I dunno, buddy. I don't think Gohan's in any state to fight anyone for a while. We can fix his arm easy if Cell Jr attacks, but he got scarred by the games. It could push him over the edge," Tien put his hand on Chiaotzu's shoulder

"Yeah, the poor kid watched his Dad die, and killed someone at age eleven. That's messed up,"

"And he's not exactly Goku, is he? I mean, the kid's said he wanted to be an orthopaedist. He's no fighter," Yamcha laughed.

"Neither was I, when you think about it. I was a bandit, then I became a fighter, then I quit and became a baseball player. I wasn't born to fight, but the world has made me change. Maybe it changed Gohan too," a silence fell on the group.

"Sheesh, when did we get so deep?" they all laughed. "Alright, I'm gonna do the night shift, 'kay?"

"You mean look for 18?" Chiaotzu raised an eyebrow, and Krillin blushed.

"Come on, guys, stop it!" he flew off, leaving Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu laughing.

 **24 Red Street, later that night…**

18 was surprised to find that the runners-up prize was enough to pay off Pistol. Her fresh start was so close. She'd have to find 17 once she'd made a life for herself. These thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind once she walked into the bar on 24 Red Street and took a seat at the bar. The same bartender came out again and nodded gruffly. "Black coffee," he nodded again and went to the machine. She looked around to see Launch sitting next to her again, talking to someone she couldn't quite see. "I see your patron count's doubled, then," he scoffed.

"That guy? Nah, he's just an old buddy of Launch's. I don't hear much," 18 'hmphed'.

"Anyways, you seen Pistol?" the barman sighed.

"Nobody comes for a drink anymore," he pointed to the back door and she handed him a 3000 zeni bill and walked to the garage.

"18," a nasally voice stopped her. She sighed and turned around to see Krillin.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I came to see an old friend, and to say hi," he smiled. She looked at him incredulously.

"You've been stalking me?" his eyes opened in shock.

"What? No no no no no no!"

"Then how did you find me? I don't exactly have Ki, you know," he blanched. She smirked. "I want to thank you again. For getting rid of mine and 17's bombs," he smiled abashedly. "But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna fall head over heels for you!" Krillin jumped back at the sudden outburst. She laughed, and appeared right in front of him. "You'll have to work for that," she blushed, cupped his head in her hands and kissed him. After what felt like an eternity she pulled out, both her and Krillin blushing profusely. She took out a pen from her pocket and scribbled a set of numbers on his wrist. She jumped into the air and winked. "See you round," she waved and flew away. Krillin stood there, blushing, with an incredulous look on his face. He walked back into the bar and sat next to Launch.

"What happened?" she raised an eyebrow, and he sighed.

"I have absolutely no idea," he downed a shot and raised his own eyebrow. "So anyway, about Tien…"

"Wow, really?" Krillin laughed.

 **And that's the chapter! I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry for it being so late, there's a lot of crap going down in my life right now and updating got pushed down the list. Sorry.**

 **Reviews**

 **Jack905: t'anks**

 **Guest 1: AU? How do you figure? I tried to keep it as dbz-world as possible, and the whole thing with the bar was in West City. I'd like to understand more about this if you wanna PM me. Also, good guess.**

 **Guest 2: Good guess also.**

 **Kuroki8: Oh yeah, I forgot about how I said that in the earlier chapter, Imma change that ASAP, thanks.**

 **Power levels**

 **Cell Jr: 900,000,000 (trained since the games)**

 **18: 350,000,000**

 **Tien and Yamcha: 810,000,000**

 **See you soon :)**


	26. the intergalactic tournament!

Yamcha was bored. Like, soo bored. Like, he'd gladly fight a hundred Cells bored. He could so easily get back into his baseball career, but since he'd thrown himself into fighting, it'd become more fun to watch than to play. Training was still OK, but he craved real action, a chance to prove himself to his peers. He flicked through the TV channels until he came to the news. "-what is being billed as the first intergalactic martial arts tourna-aahh!" he raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee.

"An intergalactic martial arts tournament, huh? Well, you never know, it could be fun!" Krillin said from behind him.

"I guess so, but the only real fights are gonna be you, me, Tien, and maybe Piccolo and Vegeta,"

"What about Gohan?" Tien flicked through a firearms magazine that Launch had pointed out for him.

"I don't think Gohan's ready to start fighting again. His arm's still dead and his spirit's still broken," Yamcha muted the TV.

"Yeah, but still, the prize is 100 million zeni! Think of what you could do with that!" Krillin closed his eyes and imagined opening his own dojo, teaching the traditional martial arts he and the guys knew. Yamcha imagined a flashy car. Tien imagined opening a Volleyball school and expanding his farm. It could hold him and Chiaotzu, but Yamcha, Puar and Launch too? It needed an extension.

"Alright, let's do it," Tien smirked.

"It'll be good to see these 'amazingly powerful space aliens' too!" Krillin burst into laughter, and the others followed suit.

 **The Briefs home**

Chi Chi and Bulma were hanging out while a 1 year old Trunks waddled around the couch. "I can't remember when I last saw a real smile on his face, you know?" Chi Chi sipped her green tea, a suggestion from Mrs Brief.

"Yeah, Vegeta's the same. I mean, he was never the happiest guy before, but this new baby so soon after losing Trunks got to him. We used to argue all the time, but now he barely even speaks to me. I've tried everything, even openly insulting him and hitting him, but he just blinks and goes back to his gravity room," Chi Chi put her hand on her friend's shoulder, and Bulma smiled. She turned on the TV and saw and advert for the Intergalactic tournament. "Sheesh, what some people do for publicity these days," Chi Chi laughed.

"Everyone needs a gimmick now!" then she had an idea. "Hey, what if I got Gohan to enter?" Bulma almost choked on her tea.

"You want Gohan to fight?" the Ox princess scoffed.

"Oh, please, even Roshi could beat those so-called fighters! I just think that it's be a good chance for him to get out of the house, take his mind off of things," Bulma nodded.

"I guess so. It could be good for Vegeta, too," then she laughed. "It's gonna be a hard sell, though," Chi Chi sighed.

"Yeah, and Gohan'd have to get his arm fixed, which I know he doesn't want to do,"

"Meh, might as well try, you never-,"

 **Back at the Son House…**

"No," Gohan stated plainly, then turned back to his computer.

"Gohan, I really want you to do this, I think it'll be good for you,"

"I'll only fight when I'm forced to, I'm not about to fight in some spoiled rich kid's tournament for giggles,"

"Gohan, please, for me?" Chi Chi practically begged him, which only made him groan. "Alright, never mind, but will you at least come to watch it with me? Tien, Yamcha and Krillin are going, and so are Piccolo and Vegeta," Gohan's eyes brightened slightly at the sound of his mentor's name. He sighed and slumped exaggeratedly.

"Ughh fine," she smiled and hugged him.

 **At the Intergalactic Tournament Preliminaries…**

"What an amazing round of preliminaries it has been so far! It appears that we have a contestants from all over the galaxy, all vying for the 100 million zeni prize and the chance to fight Mr Satan in an exhibition match!" Krillin chuckled.

"Jeez, captain exposition over there," he flipped in midair and sent a _Kiai_ to knock a dozen 'fighters' out of the arena and into the ocean. Yamcha and Tien were having similar luck, each taking out throngs of contestants at a time. However, one thing could be heard even over the screams, cheering, and the announcer, and that was the borderline maniacal laugh of the Prince of all Saiyans pummelling anybody who got within pummelling distance. Piccolo was just standing in place, periodically flaring his aura to send contestants flying. He was bored.

"And Ma Junior is through to the next round!" the announcer called, sparking cheers and a pale face from the guest star in his box.

"W-what's he doing here? Aw, man, I thought I was in the clear!"

"Daddy, that green guy looks strong! He took those guys out without touching them!" Mr Satan looked to his side to see his daughter marvelling at the fights. "Wow, and look at that short one with the spiky hair go!" Vegeta's cries of laughter halted momentarily and he stared at the box and growled, before resuming his fight. Mr Satan blanched. 'Him too?! Oh great, next you're gonna tell me that the kid's here as well. I should get out of here while I can,' "Daddy, look! Erasa's here with her mom! HIIII ERASA!" Videl waved to her best friend, who smiled and waved back, obviously waiting to be seen. Mark smiled. He was a liar and a fraud, but underneath the afro and charisma was just a man who loved his daughter. "I can't wait to see you beat the winner, Dad!" she beamed up at him, and his heart sank. She was going to find out if something didn't happen.

"Yeah, well, it won't be much of a fight, I'll beat any fighter who steps into the ring with me!" he cackled melodramatically and Videl burst into laughter.

"And Yamcha the Bandit is through too! You heard right, folks! Yamcha the Bandit, the world-class baseball player, is fighting in this tournament! Oh! And it appears that we have even more W.M.A.T Legends who are through to the next rounds! Tien Shinhan, winner of the 22nd tournament! And Krillin, with semi-final placings in the 21st, 22nd and 23rd! All these amazing fighters going through to the next round! This is sure to be an amazing show!"

"See? I told you this was a good idea," Chi Chi smirked and Gohan went red and buried himself in his popcorn. She and Bulma laughed.

"And finally, Yokai, Vegeta, Ipana and Darou are through to the semi-finals! The eight fighters will now be sorted for their matches!" Yamcha mock-yawned.

"Sheesh, let's get to the real fighting already!" Krillin lauhed and Tien shrugged. Vegeta and Piccolo looked indifferent, and the four human fighters were pumping themselves up.

"The first fight is Vegeta vs Yamcha!" Yamcha smirked and flew over to Vegeta, who snorted derisively.

"Hey, Vegeta, what do you say we show them a real fight?" the prince merely sneered, before leaping at Yamcha and planting his knee firmly in his sternum. Yamcha grinned as he doubled over. "Oh, you wanna play? Let's play," he grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him into the air, chasing him with a Sokidan. The sphere struck Vegeta and exploded. The prince flew through the smoke and punched Yamcha in the face so hard he almost fell off the edge. He righted himself and disappeared. Vegeta smirked and started powering up, then burst into Super Saiyan just as a Super Human Yamcha reappeared in front of him, swinging his foot. He blocked the kick then punched Yamcha, but hit an afterimage. Yamcha threw a punch which Vegeta caught, then blasted the fist's owner point blank. His eyes widened when he saw that Yamcha had the ball of energy trapped in his free hand. He thrust his hand into Vegeta's face and hit him with his own blast. Vegeta growled and leapt at Yamcha, peppering him with high power Ki-infused punches and kicks. Yamcha was getting bruised and bloody, but he was still in the fight. He released his power in a _Kiai_ and put some space between him and Vegeta. He cupped his hands to his side and charged his energy. Vegeta snarled and did the same. "Kiba…"

"Final…"

"Hame…"

"FLASH!"

"HAAA!" a grey-red beam struck a golden one, and the two attacks pushed against each other with ferocity to rival two tigers. They were even, until Vegeta's blast doubled in size, and completely consumed Yamcha's, frying the fighter. The energy dissipated, and Yamcha was left smoking in midair, with a stupid grin on his face. In the stands, Gohan sighed with relief. Yamcha smirked. "Nice one, Vegeta," the prince smirked and nodded. "Oh, was that respect?" Yamcha joked, and Vegeta once again planted his knee in his sternum. "Ruined it," the bandit gasped, before roaring and hitting Vegeta with dozens of punches and kicks, all pushing him back towards the edge. Yamcha afterimaged to above Vegeta and axe-kicked him towards the ocean. Vegeta couldn't stop himself in time, he knew that, so he went for an alternate route. He fired a high-power blast at the water. The sea parted and formed a dry area that he fell into, then righted himself and flew back up.

"Not bad, but still weak," he scoffed, before afterimaging to above Yamcha, grabbing his head, flying to the sea, and throwing him in. Yamcha resurfaced and laughed. Vegeta cracked a smile. Yeah, he was still the best.

"And Vegeta is the winner!" the announcer shouted, and the crowd erupted into cheers. "The next fight is Krillin vs Ipana!" Krillin sighed and stepped into the ring with the big hairy man, who looked at Krillin and laughed.

"Hah! I have to fight you? I didn't realise they were letting children fight!" Krillin sighed, then burst into Super Human, instantly towering over Ipana. "Oh. Shit," Krillin punched the fighter once, and he flew over the edge and into the water.

"Hm. Take that, Saitama," he joked, remembering that anime Yamcha showed him that one time.

"And Krillin is the winner! The next fight is Tien vs Yokai!" Tien jumped into the ring and stood in front of his opponent. He didn't seem that old, maybe around Gohan's age, and looked pretty nervous.

"You OK?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes sir," Yokai stuttered, bowing.

"Don't be nervous, just do your best, OK?" Tien smiled, and Yokai smiled back.

"OK!" the kid got into a stance Tien had never seen before, and Tien dropped into his Crane stance. Tien leapt at Yokai, who dodged the punch. Tien's eyes widened. He turned and afterimaged to above him and kicked him. Again, Yokai dodged. How was this possible? He never sensed anyone who could have this much speed! Tien stopped.

"How are you so fast?" he queried. Yokai laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I, uh, don't really know," he got back into his stance and did a 'come at me' hand gesture. Tien smirked and shot for Yokai, throwing dozens of punches and kicks, all of which Yokai dodged. Tien let his guard down for a second, and Yokai threw his own punch. It connected with Tien's cheek and… nothing happened. Tien blinked with all 3 eyes.

"Huh," he remarked, grabbing the hand and throwing Yokai into the sea.

"And Tien is the winner!" Tien flew down to where Yokai had resurfaced and game him a hand up.

"How are you doing that?!" Yokai exclaimed when he saw Tien flying.

"I'm using my Ki. I could teach you if you want," the kid did a double take, then smiled apologetically.

"Thanks, but it's OK. I'm happy with being fast on the ground," Tien nodded and shook the kid's hand.

"The next fight is Darou vs Piccolo!" Piccolo jumped onto the platform and stood there motionless. Darou walked to in front of him with chattering teeth.

"Look, buddy, you don't wanna hurt me, do ya?" Piccolo bared his fangs, and Darou soiled himself. He ran to the edge of the platform and leapt into the sea.

"Uh, and the winner is Piccolo! We now have our four finalists!"

Inside a novelty pyramid, a spaceship was opening, and a group of turquoise people were watching the tournament with great interest.

 **I know, it's late, I'm sorry. I had A levels! Either way, here we are with the newest chapter of convergence! I hope you enjoyed it! I also have an announcement to make. I will be slowing down updates on this fic to 1 a week, unless I feel different about it. For one, I have a job now, so… yaas. Two, I'm writing another fic called the master and servant of death herself, which is a Harry Potter MCU crossover, which people seem to like (except those guest reviewers :`C. speaking of…**

 **Reviews!**

 **1.** **Jack905: yeah, they used the peacetime as more training time, in case another bad guy shows up, and oh look! The first part of the Bojack movie! What could this mean?**

 **2.** **Guest (May 21): in the immortal words of River Song: Spoilers…**

 **3.** **Guest (May 24): I guess so, but Toriyama calls all his names puns, depending on the situation. I mean, think about it, Sharpner? That is literally sharpener with one less letter! And Vegeta and Tarble? Vegetable. I just traded changing letters to reversing the word.**

 **Power levels!**

 **Tien and Yamcha (Super Human): 810,000,000**

 **Krillin (Super Human): 800,000,000**

 **Piccolo: 625,000,000**

 **Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 850,000,000**

 **Gohan (base): 15,000,000 (he's still not at full strength, the arm thing)**

 **Thanks, guys! We're almost at 100 reviews! Let's hope we can breach that before next week!**


	27. No, not the cartoon about the horse man!

There are times in everyone's life where they would literally rather do anything than what they are doing at a certain moment. For Gohan, one of those moments was sitting in a massive arena, watching his friends get into shuttles to fight weaklings dressed as aliens, when he was more alien than all but two of the people in this arena. Or so he thought. What he didn't realise was that there was a group of space pirates ready to fight in place of the recently deceased 'aliens'.

Vegeta blew up his pod the moment he saw his arena. He was in a field with huge trees, a winding river, and butterflies flying everywhere. He wanted to throw up. Then he was attacked by someone with a sword from behind him. He dodged out of the way of each and every swing with ease, doing a backflip and taking a stance 20 feet from the person. They were six and a half feet tall with orange hair and a purple headband. "Alright, I'll bite. Who the hell are you?" the alien simply laughed.

"Somebody not to be trifled with," they shot a blast which hit Vegeta in the face, point blank. The smoke cleared and Vegeta smirked.

"Well I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and the strongest being in the universe!" Vegeta felt an immense amount of pride well up within him. "What you are currently unable to sufficiently damage is roughly one hundredth of my maximum power. To put it in a way you'll understand, you are not walking away from this alive," Vegeta grinned the most I'm-a-cocky-bastard grin in the universe, and powered up to Super Saiyan. He threw a punch at the alien's gut, which made him cough up blood. The alien staggered back, shocked and in pain.

"You – you will pay for that!" he screamed, and his skin went from blue to green, his hair went from orange to red, he grew half a foot, and his power skyrocketed. Vegeta stood firm, arms crossed.

"Well now, maybe I'll get a decent fight out of you after all," He powered up and leapt at the alien, who raised his sword and prepared to slice him in two. He swung the sword down at Vegeta's head, and got a fist to the gut for is efforts. The alien flew back a couple of yards and swung the sword again, this time at rapid speeds. Vegeta dodged every single swing and jab. Then the alien swung down with all the power he had. Vegeta caught the sword in his hands and growled. "You're skill with this thing are pitiful," he snapped the blade in two and threw it away. "I have seen far greater skills than the amateur flailing you call an attack," he hid his guilt shrouding the memory of that sword behind a sneer, and Vegeta flared his aura once again. He infused enough Ki to blow up roughly a dozen dozen planets into his fist, and punched through the green pirate, spattering its blood over a tree. He released the corpse and dropped out of Super Saiyan, gritting his teeth. Then, his eyes widened as he fell limp to the floor, a large shadow looming over him.

Tien had entered a room filed with huge toys and furniture. It was almost like that films Launch dragged him to. What was it, Ant-guy, or something? He never got to finish his train of thought, as a massive box struck him in the side, sending him careening into the wall. The box pressed against him, pinning him down and trapping him. A short blue person in a purple turban was holding their hands up, as if controlling the block. Tien scowled, and powered up to Kaio-Ken, smashing the block and flying up. "Alright then, I'm battling a telekinetic. Great," he dropped into his crane stance and leapt at the person. Their eyes widened as they saw Tien come at them. They disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room, lifting all the giant blocks and toys, preparing to hurl them at Tien. Tien smirked and doubled his Kaio-ken. "Bring it on!" the psychic threw their hands forward and the boxes flew at him, some going so fast they caught fire. Tien flew forwards, arm outstretched, and time slowed down. He leapt off a teddy bear and punched through a square peg, making a round hole. He chopped through a burning Lego® brick and sprung off of one of the halves into a nesting doll, which smashed, revealing another layer. Tien stopped, raised an eyebrow and punched it again, smashing another layer. Again, another layer leered at him. A vein bulged in his head, as he frantically smashed through layer after layer, screaming in rage, until he came to the last doll, which he just hurled at the psychic. Their eyes widened as a giant, but kind of small compared to everything else wooden doll crashed into them, smashing them into the wall. Tien breathed heavily, a smug grin on his face.

"How? How does a mere human surpass the psychic powers of the great Bujin?"

Tien flew at Bujin and yelled, "Like this!" he threw a punch that would have blown a hole through the Earth so big, you could fly through it and come out next to China. But not in China. Would have, if he hadn't have stopped. "What the-?" Tien gasped as he tried to move, white lines of Ki darting around him. He grunted and powered up to Super Human, hoping he'd get the strength to break free.

Unfortunately, Bujin was laughing, and he had every reason to. "Hahaa! Nobody has ever broken out of my Psycho threads, and no-one ever will! The more you struggle, the more your energy is drained!"

Tien ignored this, and tried with all his might to push forward, slowly but surely becoming weaker and weaker, until he was forced out of Super Human by sheer fatigue. He would have slumped if he could move, barely managing to keep his eyes open, and knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He resigned himself to his fate, and let himself fall into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, these events were being shown on screens, meaning innocent and naïve people saw them, meaning there was mass hysteria. People were screaming and running around with their hands waving in the air. Yamcha was standing in the middle of two hundred people who were running in all directions, trying to get out. Why were they so afraid? Shouldn't they think it's all fake like their so-called champion is probably going to claim? He looked at the screen to see Krillin in a very high Kaio-Ken fighting against a blue skinned, ginger woman, who was clearly toying with him. He scowled as he saw Piccolo already unconscious, a large man with a ginger tuft throwing him through a wall and then flying up through the pod's tube. "Oh Shit," he breathed. The bandit flew to Chi Chi, Bulma and Gohan. "Get out of here, NOW!" he yelled, and Gohan's eyes widened. He sensed the power coming from the tube, slowly heading for them.

"We have to leave, fast," he acted calm, but you could tell by his eyes that he was scared.

Yamcha scowled and reached into his Gi, pulling out a button on a cuboid pad. "Get out there and push that button. Ask for Grae and say my name. They'll send help," he turned, dropped into a stance and powered up to Super Human.

Gohan nodded, but stayed put for a second. "You can't beat them, you know,"

Yamcha nodded. "I only have to stall until everyone's out. By then we'll either have backup, or I'll be dead," he turned and yelled at Gohan. "Go, NOW!"

"Good luck," Gohan put the button in his pocket, grabbed his mom and flew outside, quickly flying back to do the same for Bulma, taking extreme care with both heavily pregnant women.

Yamcha flew to the tournament announcer. "Where is the fast kid? Yokai?" the terrified announcer pointed to the dressing rooms and Yamcha sped into the room, destroying the door.

"You could have knocked," the kid remarked, standing up.

"I need your help with something. There are incredibly powerful beings here, and they're on their way to the stands. I need you to get all the people out, and then get out yourself," Yamcha frantically explained.

"Wait, so there's bad guys, and you need me to help evacuate?" Yamcha nodded. "Alright, I'll do what I can,"

"Thank you," Yamcha was sincere. He flew out back to the stand, just as a large BOOM was heard. Yokai took a deep breath and sprinted out of the door, grabbing the announcer and his assistant and running to the nearest fire escape. He kicked it open, dropped the men on the street and ran back in, repeating the process for as many people as he could find.

Yamcha did not want to die. He knew he was going to one day, but he always wanted to go out surrounded by his friends and loved ones, not an unbelieved in staller who had never got his break in life. So you can imagine that he was pretty damn terrified when the blue alien grinned at him maniacally, asking to be attacked. "Who are you?" he demanded with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Heh. My name is Bido, the first mate to Lord Bojack. That is all you need to know," Bido leapt at Yamcha and Yamcha leapt at Bido, and thus began the toughest fight of Yamcha's life.

Gohan was looking at the button impatiently, waiting for a response, when it blinked into life, and a short purple alien with four arms looked at him. "Yamcha, I see you have deci- oh, you're not Yamcha," the alien remarked almost insultingly.

"I'm a friend of his, my name's Gohan, I need to talk to Grae quickly please," he tapped his foot on the floor quick enough to start making a pothole.

"I am Grae. What is it you need, Gohan?" Grae picked up what looked like a holographic iPad

"We've been invaded by some sort of aliens, and they're incredibly strong. Do you have anyone you can send to help us beat them?" Gohan asked.

Grae tapped her pad a couple of times, and then sighed. "I'm sorry, but Yamcha was stronger than all of our men and mechs. Even while having his Power drained he surpassed all of us,"

Gohan scratched his chin, then clicked his fingers. "Power drain! Grae, do you have any of those power draining machines you can send to us?"

Grae caught on to his train of thought. "Yes, we have hundreds, ranging from slow and efficient to fast but -,"

"We need the fastest one you have, and please hurry. Yamcha could die,"

Grae's eyes widened, and she nodded. "I understand, I'll head to your position now, though we may be some time. About thirty two of your minutes,"

'That's too long!' he thought, but didn't show his worry. "Thank you," Grae nodded and the transmission was cut. Gohan turned to Chi Chi and scowled. "Where's Bulma?"

Chi Chi was shocked by her son's rage-filled eyes. "She went back to capsule corp. Why?"

His face softened. "Good, we're going to the lookout. I need Dende," he wrapped his good arm around her and flew off.

Yokai was sprinting around, opening fire escapes and directing as many people as he could. There more than a few that couldn't walk out themselves, so he held the backs of their necks and ran as fast as he could, returning before his dandruff hit the floor. Every so often he'd pull some people out from underneath falling rubble, made by shock waves from ensuing battle. He'd look over his shoulder and see Yamcha taking hits from the blue guy, and want to run in and help him, but he held off. He could never do anything against someone like that. BOOM! Another shockwave, more falling rubble, another kid saved and reunited with their parents. No time to accept thanks, he ran again, as he always did, directing and moving as many people as he could. He cracked a smile. As deadly as this job was, he was having the time of his life.

Yamcha, on the other hand, was not. This guy was stronger than a Cell Jr! Every punch felt like an explosion, and he was barely holding on. He powered up a Kibahameha and fired it point blank at Bido, who dodged out of the way and laughed as the blast hit the stadium, causing more beams and rubble to fall. He almost turned back to Bido when he saw a little girl with her mother crying. Yamcha's eyes widened, and he shot towards them, going faster than he ever had before, and he caught the debris and threw it at Bido as it fell, catching an I-beam not 6 inches from the woman's head. "Run, get out of here!" he growled as Bido's foot connected with his forearms. He grabbed the leg and spun around, kicking the alien square in the face. He turned to see the two still standing there, awestruck. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the two of them, flying them as fast as he could to the nearest exit. He dropped them on the sidewalk and panted, before turning to fly back.

"Thank you!" the woman called, then screamed, as Bido crashed through the wall of the building and tackled Yamcha.

The bandit grunted, but managed to free his hands, which he raised to his face. "Taiyou-ken!" he yelled, and his body shone with the light of the sun, blinding Bido in agonising pain. He broke free of the alien's grasp and kicked him back into the stadium, away from the people. He began peppering Bido with a frenzy of high powered punches and kicks, each of which left a bruise or a cut. He hammerfisted Bido to the floor, just as his eyes re-acclimated, and the blue monster caught himself mid-air, turned and fired a red blast of immense power. Yamcha stared at the blast in a mixture of shock, rage and fear, and said only one thing; "Shit."

 **I am so sorry it's been so long, this has been a very long time coming, but I now have a job, and I'm doing A-levels, and I'm addicted to Pokémon Go, #TEAMVALOR #REDORDEAD, and I'm looking at universities now, but now that I remember what days are, (I forget over holidays) I have a clear time in which I will be writing, so, as long as I don't get any super amazingly fun 12 chapter long ideas for 'Master and Servant', my other fanfic which is a ton of fun, go check it out, I will be back to at least 1 update per week, which I can definitely manage. Anyway, reviews!**

 **1.** **Jack905: Meh, not quite, but have I ever mentioned that 'Cinderella' is my favourite Disney princess film? Bibidi Babidi** **BUU** **!**

 **2.** **Guest 1:** ** _Well he put up a good fight at least._** **Yeah, but Veggie was always gonna win, XD**

 **3.** **Guest 2:** ** _Not a bad fight I'd say._** **Not that I'm lazy, but see above :3**

 **4.** **SaiyanPrince541: Well, all I can find in my town on Pokémon Go are Drowzees and Hypnos, so maybe I got some of their psychic powers… Also, I read 'The Light to my Darkness', SaiyanPrince's fic, and it's really good, a ton of fun to read and see where it goes, and I highly recommend all my readers go and give it a shot :)**

 **5.** **Kuroki8: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN THIS FIC! Sometimes I don't get motivated enough to write, but reading your reviews fixes that in a pinch, whether they be questions, criticisms or downright flames, reading your comments is why I do this, so thank you so much! As long as I'm writing things worth reading and you're having fun, I'm happy.**

 **So, for the 3** **rd** **plug of the chapter, I now have a Youtube Channel! It's called Ryuko Monogatari, and has 1 video on it so far. It will just be a Q &A for now, but may become more in the future, so please subscribe for updates on my fanfiction life!**

 **And on that bombshell, see you next time!**


	28. Courage or foolishness?

When you're carrying a heavily pregnant woman cradled under one arm, and are flying at 1000ft almost too fast to be seen, on your way to the guardian of the planet because space pirates have attacked a phony alien tournament, you end up really wishing that you were lying on your bed at home reading a quantum mechanics textbook. So was the case for a determined teenage half-Saiyan. He touched down on the pleasant lookout and lightly placed his mom on the floor next to Mr Popo.

"Oh, hello Gohan, how are you feeling?"

Gohan growled. "Not great, Mr Popo. Have you heard?"

The genie nodded and frowned. "It is a shame, but I have faith that your friends can beat these people,"

"I don't, that's why I'm here," he held his limp wrist and threw his arm up, only for it to fall straight back down again. "I can't fight like this, and Vegeta and Tien are already down,"

"I understand," Popo nodded, put down his watering can and ran into the lookout's castle. Chi Chi grunted, and Gohan's head snapped around to look at her.

"Are you OK?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled. "I'm fine, just a kick, that's all,"

Gohan looked sceptical, but helped her to sit on a nearby bench to rest. "If you're sure,"

"Gohan!" Dende ran out with Mr Popo in tow. The young guardian was smiling beaming as the two friends hugged, but his eyes betrayed his feelings. He was worried, that much was obvious. "I've been watching, Yamcha's in trouble and Krillin's almost beaten,"

Gohan grimaced. "I know, that's why I'm here. I, I need you to fix my arm,"

Dende's eyes widened, but then he nodded. "Alright, but it's an old wound, so it'll sting more than a bit,"

Gohan shut his eyes and lifted his dead arm with his good one. "Fine, just please be quick," Dende rubbed his hands together, and let his healing power flow into the arm, fixing bones, mending nerves, and fading scars. Gohan screamed in agony.

Chi Chi was breathing heavily. She put a hand on her stomach, and felt more kicks than the baby had made before. Mr Popo walked up to her and cocked his head sideways. "Are you feeling alright?"

Chi Chi smiled weakly. "Yes, thank you, the baby's just kicking quite a bit,"

Popo smiled. "Ah. Would you like a glass of water?"

"That'd be nice, thanks," Popo ran off into the building again, and Chi Chi's breathing quickened even more.

Gohan was screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbearable, as bad as when Vegeta nearly killed him. "Almost done, Gohan," Dende reassured the screaming half-Saiyan.

"What's, AARGHHH, what's left?" he grunted.

"Just a few scars, that's all,"

"Leave them!" he yelled, and Dende reluctantly obliged. The pain ceased, and Gohan dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. He inspected his arm, and moved it for the first time since the Cell games. "Thank you, Dende. Look after Mom, will you?"

"Alright, just come back alive!" the young Namekian joked. Gohan nodded, transformed into a Super Saiyan, and flew off the lookout, in the exact opposite direction of the stadium.

The blast hit Yamcha, who barely got his arms up in time to block it. He was on fire, the power of the blast scorching every bit of him. He felt like a bomb had gone off on his chest, and trust me, he knew what that felt like. Skin was burnt to a crisp and black flakes were falling to the ground as he quivered. His entire body was red or black. Never before had he been in such agony. He fought to stay in Super Human for just long enough to launch another attack. He threw punch after punch at Bido, who blocked them all. Yamcha's burns made it so that he was more hurt by each blow than Bido was. Bido sneered and grabbed Yamcha by the face, causing excruciating pain, then smashed the ex-bandit into his knee, over and over and over, then threw him to the floor. Yamcha was almost broken, he was burnt all over, against an opponent he didn't think he could beat at full strength, and his stamina was almost gone. But that didn't stop him. That didn't mean he didn't crouch slightly, bring his burnt arms to his side, cup his hands and gather energy. Bido laughed hysterically. "Seriously? The human spit-roast is going to keep on fighting? Hah! Well, I admire your bravery at least,"

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me..." a blue ball of energy formed in his hands, sparking as if not totally under his control.

Bido smirked, and prepared to block. "Bring it on then!"

Yamcha grunted, growled, then disappeared, and reappeared right behind Bido, who turned around in just enough time to see a blue sphere of raw, barely controlled, barely restrained power be thrust into his abdomen, accompanied by Yamcha the desert bandit screaming; "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" the ball turned into a beam, that totally engulfed Bido, burning a hole through the space pirate's middle the size of Yamcha's head. The surrounding area was scorched to high hell, all the skin and some muscle burning, or in some cases melting, off bido's screaming form. Yamcha ended the flow of energy to the blast and collapsed on the floor, wheezing. He dropped out of Super Human and lay still.

Krillin was almost dead. The woman, Zangya, she said her name was, was kicking him around like he was a football*. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't get any leeway once she got into gear. He tried everything. Speed, power, making chase, causing distractions, he just couldn't get any sort of advantage over this woman. He righted himself mid-air and raised his hand, palm facing upwards. A golden disc started to form above his palm. "Kienza-ughh!" Zangya's knee impacted with his stomach, the disc disappeared, and he coughed up blood. Krillin let go of his Kaio-Ken and stared Zangya down. He had an idea, but he needed to focus, to stall her for as long as possible. "What's the point, huh? What's the endgame in all of this? All the killing, is there a reason, or is it just for fun?" Zangya smirked but didn't let her guard down.

"It's the will of my Lord Bojack," Zangya began and Krillin almost mini-fistbumped. She took the bait. He concentrated on gathering his power. "He is the strongest being in the universe, and seeks to destroy any who refute that claim. Lord Bojack is yet to be defeated," Zangya laughed.

"So why come here?"

"Goku," she said simply.

Krillin almost laughed. "But Goku's dead, did you miss that?"

Zangya sneered evilly. "We know. Goku freed us from our prison when King Kai's planet blew up. The gravity of the planet was so great in order to keep us incarcerated. We had a feeling that if such power came from earth, maybe more would be there. And we were right," Zangya raised an eyebrow as Krillin began glowing.

"You have no idea how right you are," he growled, and his entire body shone with an immensely bright light. He burst into Super Human, then began shrinking slowly. The light slowly faded, and Zangya could see Krillin screaming as he shrank, a red aura flaring wildly around his body. Rust-coloured markings burned their way onto Krillin's arms. He screamed as his power skyrocketed further than even Gohan's at his peak. The light finally faded, and Krillin stood there, long black hair down to under his shoulder blades, dark thick lines crawling down and around his arms. He was quivering, as if trying to control his power.

Zangya blinked. "Wha-," and before she could finish her word, Krillin had smacked her into the ground, forming a considerably large crater. Zangya crawled out of her hole, and Krillin grabbed her by her arm, threw her into the air, and blaster her with an enormous amount of Ki. The smoke cleared, and Krillin appeared right next to her smouldering form. She looked up and he spin-kicked her in the face, sending her flying into a wall. She pried herself from the Zangya-shaped crevice, and yelled. "How the hell did you get so strong?"

Krillin said nothing, and brought his arms to his side, cupping his hands. Ka-me-ha-me," Zangya turned, eyes wide with fear as she saw the blast form. "H-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!" Krillin screamed. He felt as though his entire body was being ripped apart. His markings vanished as he regrew 2 feet in an instant. Then, just as quickly, he shrunk again, until he collapsed on the floor, completely unmoving except for shallow, painful breaths. Zangya blinked, then dropped to the floor.

She kicked Krillin in the side, and he screamed in agony. "Well, that was odd," she picked Krillin up, ignoring his screams, blasted the wall to make a hole, and flew through it.

Erasa was holding her mom's hand tightly as they waded through the mass of people. She was sniffling, her nose running slightly after crying. Her mother was calling number after number to see if all her friends and family were OK. "Mommy, Mommy, look! It's Videl! Erasa exclaimed as she pointed to her best friend coming out of the executive box exit. "We should go over there! Mr Satan can protect us if we get attacked again, he'll kick those meanie's butts!"

"I'm sure he will, sweetie," her mom agreed, though secretly, she wasn't sure. She'd seen what that blue man did, and what her saviour had done, and it was awfully reminiscent of the Cell Games. What could Mr Satan do against people like that? Still, she looked down at her daughter, nose still red, but waving madly at her childhood friend and pretty-much sister. Videl and Erasa's friendship was the only reason she had time for her job. "Let's see if we can get a little closer, OK?"

Erasa nodded and smiled. "Thanks Mommy!" Erasa dragged her mom over to the metal gate in-between her and Videl. The champ stopped waving for a second, and motioned for the guards to let them through.

Erasa hugged Videl tightly, and Mr Satan shook her Mom's hand. "Do you think you can beat them Hercule?"

Mr Satan gulped. "I really don't know, whatever tricks they're pulling are bringing this place down. They might have explosives or something," he looked around at all his fans, waving at him and thrusting out autograph books and phones for selfies. "Truth be told, I'm as scared as everyone else, Bee,"

Her eyes widened slightly. "But you're the champ, aren't you? Strongest in the universe, right?"

His hands started to shake. "I think that these guys might be as strong as Cell, and there's six of them! I mean, their tricks I can handle one on one, but if they all attack me at on-,"

His excuse was interrupted by Bee's hand on his shoulder. "Look, it's OK if you don't go. Nobody's gonna hold it against you. You're the champ! You beat Cell!"

Hercule gulped. "No. I've got to go in there. If people see me running away, what are they gonna think?" He straightened his signature maroon Gi and pulled his belt tight.

"They'll think that their champ is leading them to safety," she tried to convince him not to go, the doubts in her mind about his feats growing.

Hercule let out a single, quiet sob. "I-I just don't want to go into a fight I can't win, and have Videl left all alone. I can't do that to her," he sighed as he saw his daughter chatting with Erasa about all the fights they'd seen over the day. Then he looked to the crowds who were screaming his name in jubilation. His mind was made up. "I have to go. People look up to me. Look out there, Bee. They were all running and screaming 10 minutes ago, and now they're not scared at all. I have to go," she nodded, and Hercule slapped a goofy grin on his face, turned to his fans and got into his trademark pose. The crowd went wild. "Do not worry, everyone! I will go and I will fight these people myself. Nobody messes with innocent people and gets away with it while Mr Satan is in town. I'm the strongest in the universe!"

The crowd began chanting as Mr Satan walked back into the wrecked stadium, entered a nearby pod, pressed a button and flew off down a chute, the look he saw on Videl's face forcing a tear from his eye.

Gohan was gripping the little bag of senzu beans with enough force to crush a mountain. He had to get back to the stadium as fast as he could. "Come on," he ushered his body, but he wouldn't go any faster. "Shit, I'm weaker!" he yelled at no-one in particular. He cursed himself for wallowing in self-pity over the last few months instead of training. There! Just coming over the horizon! Gohan shot into the arena, not bothering to slow down to break his fall. He saw a red and black body lying on the ground, breathing weakly. The body's head turned towards him. It was Yamcha! "Yamcha! Holy shit what happened?"

Yamcha could only groan. "Go-an?"

Gohan took out a senzu bean and dropped it in Yamcha's mouth. The bandit swallowed, and some of the burns faded. He could move himself with only minor pain. "You OK?"

Yamcha nodded weakly. "I am now. Jeez, that Bido guy was freaking strong," Yamcha grunted and reached for the bag of beans. Eating two more, he stood up and stretched out. "You got your arm fixed?"

Gohan nodded grimly. "Yeah. These people forced my hand,"

Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "Pun intended?"

"Shut up," Gohan's lips curled into a smirk, and the two fighters flew into the lower arena.

 **That's another chapter done! I get it, it's been a while since regular updates, so I need to get back to frequently updating to get some reviews, but seriously guys, reviews really help me out, and I'd really appreciate it if you could just leave a comment after reading this chapter. Just saying if you loved it or hated it, maybe some ways I could improve, any questions you have, just stuff like that, ya know?**

 **Anyways, see ya next time!**

 ***That is a football. A spherical ball used in the game of football, which is what every English speaking country in the world except for America calls it. It is not soccer. It is football. You kick the ball, with your foot.**


	29. staring death in the face

Staring death in the face is easy. Gohan had learned that over the years. But now, making his way to where his friends' faint Ki signatures were lying, he felt a quickening in his heartbeat, and his hands shook a little. If this threat was enough to take down all his friends, then what hope did he have? He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Yamcha. "You OK, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he smiled.

Yamcha was not convinced. "It's alright to be scared, ya know. I'm scared every time I fight. It's kept me alive so far. Well, mostly," he scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Thanks, Yamcha," he flared his Ki and prepared to fly to the floor of the room they had entered. Yamcha fully suppressed his energy and dropped to the ground, lying there unmoving. Gohan ran to the mound he saw in front of him. Vegeta, lying face up, face contorted as if he'd been punched in the gut. Tien lay on top of him, face down, but with no signs of struggle. The same with Piccolo. Krillin, however, was covered in burns, cuts, bruises, grazes, any kind of injury you can imagine. Gohan ran to him and went to take a senzu bean. The bag was gone! He looked around left and right, before hearing deep laughter, followed by 2 other laughs. One which was a woman, deep but seductive, and one which was male, but higher pitched, slightly nasally. Three people came out of the shadows. Zangya, the one who attacked Krillin, Bujin, the one who beat Tien, and another one, a taller one, a smug, evil grin on his face which eerily reminded Gohan of Cell. He scowled as the three converged on him.

The tall one sneered at him. "So, you're the best this planet has to offer, are you?" he dropped into a stance and flared his Ki. "I am Bojack, leader of the Galaxy Soldiers, and the last face you will ever see," he disappeared and punched Gohan in the face. The half-Saiyan crashed to the floor. "Get up!" Bojack yelled impatiently. "Get up and fight, you coward!" Gohan scowled and pushed himself onto his feet. He went into his stance and leapt at Bojack, who smirked. "Finally!" and the battle began. Gohan punched Bojack, who blocked, and retaliated with a punch of his own. Gohan ducked and whipped Bojack's legs with his foot. The space pirate flipped and fired a Ki blast into Gohan's chest. He smirked, then his eyes widened as the smoke cleared and saw Gohan completely unscathed. Gohan disappeared and kicked at Bojack's head, but hit an afterimage. Bojack appeared and hit Gohan in the face. Gohan swung a right hook but missed, and Bojack kneed him in the stomach and axe-handled him to the ground. Gohan wiped away blood which had escaped his mouth. The young Saiyan growled as he unleashed his full Super Saiyan power, astonishing his foe. Bojack smiled widely and maliciously. "Well then, I may just get a good fight out of you after-oof!" he was cut off by Gohan's fist flying into his gut, followed up by an uppercut from his other hand, and finished with a side kick to the neck. Bojack shot to the ground, but met with Gohan's foot in his back. Bojack grabbed the leg and threw Gohan to the ground. Gohan recovered and punched Bojack in the jaw, then made a left uppercut, and axe-kicked him to the floor. Gohan took his opportunity and cupped his hands to his side.

"Ka-me-ha-me," he poured an immense amount of energy into the blue ball of energy forming in his hands. Bojack looked up and gasped. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan sent the blast right into the face of the space pirate, pouring more and more energy into the blast as Bojack screamed. The blast ceased, and Gohan panted heavily. A cloud of smoke surrounded the body of the recently blasted villain, which then blew away, revealing Bojack, a metre taller, skin green, and an enraged look on his face.

"Now… now you die!" Bojack charged two incredibly powerful blasts in his hands by his side. He pulled his arms back and threw the attack at Gohan. "Galactic Buster!" a dark blue and black beam shot towards Gohan, who dodged out of the way. The blast bent in the air and followed him. Whatever way he turned, the beam stalked him, getting ever closer.

"Kikoho!" a voice yelled, and a square beam pushed the blast to the side, clear of Gohan. Tien scowled, hands in a diamond shape.

Bojack growled. "Zangya! Kill him!" the woman leapt at Tien and fired a blue blast at the triclops' face. Tien fought back with a Dodon ray. Zangya flew through the smoke and punched Tien in the face. Tien grabbed Zangya's arm, twisted it and kneed her in the stomach, then followed with a wicked barrage of punches and kicks infused with energy. Zangya expelled a ball of energy around her, knocking Tien over. She kicked him in the back, then blasted him with full force.

He rolled to one side of the blast, went Super Human and pointed his fingers at his opponent, forming a circle. "Dodon Gatling Ray!" golden beams of light shot at Zangya in rapid succession. The Hera pirate dodged hundreds of the beams, until one struck her in the leg, spinning her whole body around and throwing her off balance. Tien took his opportunity and afterimaged to right in front of her, hands in front of his face, fingers spread out over his eyes. "Solar flare!" Zangya grabbed her eyes and yelled in rage. Tien axe-kicked Zangya to the floor, then put his hands in a diamond formation. Kiko-," he couldn't finish his sentence, because his entire body was frozen in mid-air. He moved his eyes as far as he could, and saw Bujin, cackling maniacally, hands outstretched, and golden streaks of light darting from his fingers to all around Tien's body. "Nnnng! Grrrrrrr! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled, feeling the energy leave his body.

Bojack grabbed Gohan by the face and punched him over and over again, then crashed the teen onto his knee, almost breaking his back. He threw Gohan into the sky and chased him with a powerful blast. Gohan fell through the smoke and landed on the space-pirate's fist, followed by dozens more punches and kicks. Gohan flared his aura and grabbed Bojack by the wrist, spinning around it and kicking him in the cheek. Gohan panted and gathered himself. How the hell was he going to beat this guy?

Yamcha winced as he heard his friends in pain, but he had a job to do first. He crawled out of his hiding spot behind some rubble, keeping his energy suppressed, and crawled to Krillin's almost lifeless form. He was fading, Yamcha could feel it. He sped up as much as he could, flaring his Ki as little as he could. He got out a Senzu bean and readied himself to force it down his friend's throat if he had to. He reached Krillin and put the bean in his mouth. He was about to press on the monk's neck when something fell on him. He turned to see the leader, Bojack, sprawled over him, groaning and laughing. He went dead still. Not moving, not even breathing. Bojack got up, looked at what he assumed was a corpse, and shot of into the sky to re-join the fight with Gohan. Yamcha exhaled and gasped for air. He jabbed Krillin's neck with his fingers and sighed in relief as his friend swallowed. Krillin's eyes shot open. He looked around, and laughed. "Oh man, I feel like Freeza just blew me up again, then blew up the pieces,"

Yamcha laughed. "Good to have you back, buddy. You were pretty beat up. Is the girl that bad?"

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, uh, about that. I kinda did that to myself,"

Yamcha's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Krillin opened his mouth to reply, then looked up at Tien, who was still screaming. "We'll talk later, 'kay?" he went into Kaio-ken x20 and flew into the sky.

Bujin was laughing, and Zangya was getting up, smirking like a dog who'd taken a crap somewhere in the house and you didn't know where. "Hahahahahahaa! You will never defeat us, let alone our lord Bojack! You are weaklings, and even at your strongest, you are no match for-"

"HEY!" Bujin heard someone yell. He turned and saw Krillin, one hand over his head, a golden disc forming. "MATCH THIS!" Krillin threw the Kienzan at Bujin. The alien smirked and fired a powerful blast of Tien's power, intent on destroying the attack. The Kienzan sliced through the beam like a 1000 degree red hot knife*.

The last thing Bujin ever did before being sliced in half was say "what?"

Krillin smirked as the two halves of bad guy fell to the floor. Yamcha appeared beside him, and together they transformed into Superhumans and charged Zangya. Tien, who had dropped out of the form to save his power, transformed again and joined the fight. Zangya was completely outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered and outplanned. These were three people who had fought together since they were teenagers. They knew the ins and outs of one another's battling styles, they knew where to be and where not to be, hitting their opponent at the exact same time. They all punched her at once, Tien hit her in the face, Yamcha hit her in the chest, and Krillin hit her in the stomach. She flew back and yelled in rage. "Damn you! Damn you all!" she charged a purple blast in her hand, intent on destroying them all.

The trio cupped their hands by their side and charged their own blasts. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" three blue beams hit one purple one, instantly overpowering it, shooting towards Zangya at a wicked speed, engulfing and destroying her in seconds. The three powered down, then looked over at the ensuing fight between Gohan and Bojack.

Yamcha sighed. "We should probably go help him,"

Tien panted lightly. "Aren't we forgetting someone?" he pointed down to the still body of Vegeta.

Krillin pouted. "Aw man! I left my phone at home! I really want a picture of that!"

Yamcha grabbed a bean out of the bag and flew down to Vegeta. "Come on!" Tien and Krillin flew to Gohan's side and began fighting Bojack by his side.

Yamcha dropped the bean into Vegeta's mouth and, with maybe more force than needed, punched Vegeta's neck to make him swallow. The Saiyan pulled himself up slowly and rubbed his head. "What the hell happened?"

Yamcha smirked. "Good morning, Vegeta. Did you have a nice rest while we beat almost everyone?"

Vegeta growled. "Shut it, weakling. Power-up or not, I could kick your ass 9 ways to Namek and you know it!"

Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "Sure. But let's not deal with this right this second. Gohan's getting his ass handed to him!"

Vegeta turned and looked at the airborne brawl. He snarled, burst into Super Saiyan and flew up, tackling Tien and Krillin out of the fight. Krillin looked shocked and angry. "What the hell, Vegeta?"

The prince dropped out of his form and turned to watch the fight. "Look at Gohan. He's not angry. He's not desperate. He's furious. You do not get in the way of a Saiyan when they're like this, and we all know how bad Gohan gets when he's pissed. Stay out of this, it's his battle,"

Krillin and Tien looked up and frowned. "He's right," Tien eventually confirmed. Gohan was attacking with a fury that they'd never seen before, as if he needed to prove to someone that he could do this by himself, forcing his body to be stronger than it was. "We can't help here,"

Gohan and Bojack were staring each other down, both panting, Gohan slightly more so. "I'm impressed, boy. You aren't dead yet,"

Gohan growled. "I've fought stronger than you,"

Bojack laughed. "There are none stronger than me!"

"You're right, there aren't," he replied, startling Bojack a little. "Not anymore,"

The Space Pirate laughed. "I like your spirit boy! You remind me of the tales spoken of your father. Strong, rash, willing to fight battles you know you can't win. It is a shame he gave his life so willingly, I would have liked the challenge. No matter though," Bojack sneered. "You'll be just like him soon; dead, without a speck of your remaining," he laughed evilly, then stopped. He looked at Gohan and saw blood trickling from his tightly clenched fists, his entire body visibly vibrating. "Aw, what's the matter? You scared?"

Gohan looked up, eyes seeming black, and spoke in almost a whisper. "I am not my father," he screamed, and the continent shook around him. His hair elevated and spiked into the air, his aura strengthened and became electric, and his muscles became more toned and prominent. Gohan looked at Bojack with cold, rage-filled eyes. Super Saiyan 2 was back.

 **I'm sorry for how long it's been! My mind is evil, not letting me focus on one idea for more than a month! I had to finish this at least before my A level mocks, and feel bad for not updating for y'all. Anyways, Thanks for sticking with me for so long, guys! I promise, the next update will be a lot sooner, I promise!**


End file.
